Inside Me
by Moon's Night
Summary: "Je pensais que ma vie n'avait rien de compliqué. Bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas vraiment, elle était déjà toute tracée. Cependant, c'était prendre les choses pour acquises. Je ne me rendais pas compte au combien tout était horriblement compliqué jusqu'à ce que ces choses cachés, hors de ma portée, n'apparaissent soudainement devant moi."
1. Prologue

**Paring** : Itachi x Sasuke, a découvrir

**Rating** : M

**Notes** : _Nouvelle Fiction ! WOW ! Ca fait un bail que je n'avais pas posté de fictions et franchement, ça m'a manqué. J'espère que celle-ci plaira mais d'abord, deux trois petites notes. __Pour ceux qui ont lu les annotations, vous savez ce que vous faites. Les autres... c'est pas bien de cliquer sans lire D: Donc, v__ous êtes sur le point de lire le premier chapitre d'un Itachi x Sasuke. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Donc si ça ne vous plait pas, au revoir =)_

_Ensuite, c'est une histoire assez sombre et triste. Bien qu'il y ait une relation incestueuse entre Itachi et Sasuke, elle ne le sera que bien plus tard dans la fiction. La relation entre les deux frères est très présente mais c'est surtout l'état psychologique d'Itachi qui prime dans cette histoire. Vous verrez bien. Peut-être le trouverez vous un peu OOC par moment mais tout est justifié._

_Je pense avoir tout dit. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous êtes parés ! Alors bonne lecture :D_

* * *

_**Part I**_

_Cachée sous ma peau, elle me torture en silence_

* * *

**0**

_POV Itachi_

C'était un soir sombre. Un soir triste. Un soir où j'ai tellement pleuré, dans le silence morbide de ma chambre, que j'ai fini par m'endormir d'épuisement. Un soir comme aucun autre, empli de tristesse, de douleur et de peine. Un soir que je n'oublierais jamais.

Ce soir-là, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Une silhouette, gracile, longiligne et sombre s'est approchée de moi, m'a tendu la main pour m'entraîner dans une danse lente. Mes pas se calaient sur les siens, instinctivement, comme si je les connaissais mais ils m'arrachaient, de seconde en seconde, une partie de moi. Une douleur insupportable, insidieuse se logea dans le fond de mon ventre, grossissant et me rongeant de l'intérieur.

Je voulus m'arrêter, lâcher cette main qui me tenait fermement quand un rire cristallin arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles, me glaçant le sang. Le sol s'ouvrit soudain sous mes pieds, la silhouette se penchant sur moi en continuant de rire à pleins poumons et me regarda tomber dans ce trou sans fond et froid.

Ce soir-là, je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que j'essayais d'effacer les souvenirs fugaces de ce cauchemar oppressant. Mais cette voix, douce et pourtant si cruelle, murmura dans un coin de ma tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_Je ferais toujours parti de toi, mon cher et tendre petit monstre..._

* * *

**_La suite, dans une semaine =)_**


	2. Chapter I

_Quand le passé nous rattrape et balaie tout sur son passage_

**I**

Un bloc de pierre sombre sur lequel on avait gravé un nom en lettre d'or. Itachi avait du mal à se dire que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de son père. Une place dans un cimetière, une stèle commémorative et un cercueil vide. Peu de choses en somme, comparé à l'héritage que le jeune homme s'était vu léguer.

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux bruns, gonfla son manteau et brûla ses rétines, le forçant à verser une larme qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser couler jusqu'alors. D'un revers de la main, Itachi l'essuya, chassant de son visage pâle et fatigué cette petite goutte d'eau qui fut soudain suivie par des dizaines d'autres. Le jeune homme tenta de cesser ses pleurs, sa bouche se déformant en une grimace douloureuse mais quelque part, il savait que cela était inutile. Son corps se mit alors à trembler doucement, ses jambes se rompant brusquement sous son poids pour le faire tomber à genou alors qu'il cachait son visage dans ses bras, et essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots. La douleur lui contracta l'estomac, la tristesse le prit au cœur et la colère se fit une place dans ses entrailles. Elle chuchota d'une voix doucereuse et perfide qu'il avait été abandonné, lui faisant serrer la mâchoire pendant qu'une autre, dans un coin de sa tête, lui répétait que c'était le destin et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais au final, le résultat était le même. Son père était mort, laissant derrière lui une fortune gigantesque, une entreprise multinationale et deux fils livrés à eux-mêmes.

Il avait plu des cordes le jour où Itachi apprit la mort de son géniteur, dans un accident d'avion. Son jet privé, en partance pour Séoul, s'était écrasé en pleine mer et avait coulé en emportant avec lui ses passagers. Le jeune homme était resté sans voix à l'annonce du décès de son père, peu convaincu par les dires de cet officier de police et il eut beaucoup de mal à croire en ses paroles les jours qui suivirent. Jusqu'à l'enterrement de Fugaku.

La cérémonie avait été longue, les minutes s'écoulant à une lenteur proche de l'éternité. Itachi avait écouté l'éloge funéraire d'une seule oreille -voire même pas du tout - et pour cause, son esprit s'était envolé ailleurs, remontant des années en arrière pour assister à un autre enterrement. Celui de sa mère. Le même discours, le même cercueil en bois noir, la même assemblée en vêtement de deuil. Les seules différences étaient que son frère n'était pas présent et que le corps de son père n'allait pas être enterré dans les terres de ce cimetière. La douleur, l'incompréhension et la peine, elles, restaient les mêmes que celles de ce jour, neuf ans auparavant.

Le bruissement des feuilles le sortit de ses pensées sombres, le vent soufflant plus fort dans ses cheveux. L'air morne, Itachi fixa la pierre tombale devant lui tout en serrant ses genoux contre son torse. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, des sillons humides s'étant tout de même dessinés sur les joues pâles du jeune homme qui n'en avait, cependant, que faire. En une semaine, il n'avait pas pu exprimer sa tristesse et son désarroi, se conformant avec froideur aux bons vouloir des notaires, actionnaires de l'entreprise et autres hommes richissimes qui travaillaient avec Fugaku. Itachi dut faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle et de travail sur lui-même pour leur répondre, leur dire qu'il reprendrait la tête de l'entreprise malgré son jeune âge et qu'il suivrait les traces de son père, comme celui-ci l'avait toujours souhaité. Puis ce fut au tour de sa famille de lui causer du souci.

Ses billes noires scrutèrent la stèle, un mélange de frustration et d'irritation se lisant dans ses rétines. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, son père l'avait préparé à sa succession. Étant un enfant très doué et intelligent par nature, Itachi s'était vu devenir le petit génie de la famille. Avoir des notes excellentes, être bon dans toutes les matières, rien ne semblait compliqué pour le jeune garçon qu'il était. Il avait même sauté une classe au collège, arrachant un rare sourire satisfait à son père. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient deux, Itachi avait été le seul à occuper l'attention. Son frère cadet, le petit dernier, avait été laissé de côté.

Une moue indéchiffrable étira ses lèvres fines, ses pensées divaguant. Cela faisait presque neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Sasuke. Le brun se rappelait de ce bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras peu de temps après sa naissance, de sa bouille joufflue et de ses grands yeux noirs brillants. Il se souvenait de ce petit garçon avec qui il essayait de jouer le plus possible, malgré ses devoirs et autres leçons données par la foule de professeurs particuliers que son père avait engagé. Mais bien souvent, celui-ci venait les interrompre, lui ordonnant de retourner dans sa chambre pour étudier. Itachi se remémorait sans peine les nombreuses phrases que Fugaku lui disait dans ses moments-là : «_Ne t'occupe donc pas de ton frère._», «_Concentre-toi sur ton travail._», «_Laisse donc cet enfant tranquille._». A force, le jeune garçon qu'il était avait écouté son père, désireux de lui faire plaisir et délaissa son frère cadet pour mieux se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Itachi ne s'intéressa plus à Sasuke, le voyant rarement au dîner ou dans les couloirs de leur grande maison. Il fallut l'enterrement de leur mère -morte d'une maladie de cœur- pour qu'ils se voient vraiment. Mais ce moment fut bref, puisque quelques jours plus tard, le petit garçon de huit ans quitta le foyer pour intégrer un internat privé. Quand Itachi demanda à son père pourquoi son frère était parti, Fugaku ne lui répondit pas pendant de longues secondes avant de lui ordonner de se concentrer sur ses études. Et quand il posa à nouveau la question, le jeune garçon reçut le regard le plus sévère qu'il lui ai été donné de voir. Alors, non sans peine, il abandonna l'idée d'avoir une explication et accepta le fait qu'il ne reverrait pas Sasuke avant longtemps.

Mais maintenant que Fugaku n'était plus là, la question de l'éducation de son dernier fils avait été posée. Pour bon nombre des membres du clan Uchiwa, Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas rester plus longtemps dans un internat et devait rejoindre la famille. Cependant, personne ne semblait disposé à le garder sous son toit. Qui aurait voulu d'un orphelin de dix-sept ans de toute façon ? Itachi fut étonné de voir l'esprit de famille qui régnait chez ses oncles et tantes, le médusant à un point qu'il ne crut possible quand il se leva soudain en plein milieu de cette réunion « familiale ». Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, la surprise se lisant sur les visages de ces personnes qui constituaient son clan et elle fut bien plus grande quand il proclama qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités et s'occuperait de Sasuke. Après tout, il était son frère aîné, c'était son devoir de prendre soin de lui à présent.

Personne ne revint sur sa décision, l'acceptant plus facilement que le jeune homme ne l'aurait imaginé. L'heure qui suivit, Itachi avait signé les papiers de tutelle, devenant ainsi le responsable légal de son petit frère. Ce fut bien la seule décision qui le soulagea dans toutes celles prises ces derniers jours. Mais plus le temps avançait, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de Sasuke et plus il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Cela faisait presque neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère cadet. Quand celui-ci était parti, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon de huit ans dévasté par la mort de sa mère. Maintenant, Sasuke en avait dix-sept et allait bientôt terminer le lycée. Rien à voir avec les souvenirs qu'Itachi gardait de lui.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, lui arrachant un regard indifférent tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour attraper l'appareil. Blasé et fatigué, le brun fixa l'écran de son cellulaire, y découvrant le message d'un de ses oncles qui lui indiquait que Sasuke était bien arrivé et l'attendait dans leur maison. Itachi sentit un peu plus l'appréhension le prendre, son regard se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation. Son cadet l'attendait dans leur grande maison vide, seul, comme il l'avait souvent été. Alors que lui restait là, prostré devant une tombe, à pleurer comme un enfant. Quel frère était-il pour se morfondre autant à en négliger son cadet ? Il avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de Sasuke et non pas qu'il le négligerait. Le jeune homme soupira. Il devait se ressaisir.

Reniflant silencieusement, le brun essuya son visage de sa manche avant de lancer un dernier regard à la tombe devant lui. Son père était parti pour de bon et ne reviendrait jamais. La réalité était dure à accepter, cependant, il devait continuer à avancer et faire bonne figure. Désespérer et pleurer n'y changerait rien.

Le cœur lourd, Itachi quitta alors le cimetière, rejoignant son véhicule pour rentrer chez lui. Son corps semblait être fait de plomb, ayant du mal à avancer tandis qu'il peinait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Se sentirait-il toujours ainsi ? Aussi morose, limite dépressif ? On disait pourtant que le temps finissait par guérir toutes les blessures, mais en mourant, Fugaku avait rouvert en lui une vieille et lancinante cicatrice : celle que sa mère avait laissée en partant. Combien de temps prendrait-il pour la panser cette fois-ci ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Itachi se sentit soudain plus las et démuni, ne sachant quoi penser. Arriverait-il à oublier ? Peut-être. Il le devait après tout, diriger l'entreprise et s'occuper de son frère cadet serait bientôt son quotidien, ne laissant pas de place à la peine. Il finirait bien par faire son deuil.

La portière claqua dans un bruit métallique, le jeune homme mettant la clé sur le contact afin de démarrer sa voiture. Le moteur grogna, faisant légèrement vibrer l'habitacle alors que le véhicule s'engageait enfin dans l'avenue principale. Tout le long du trajet, Itachi fit de son mieux pour cacher ce chagrin trop grand en pensant à tout autre chose. Cependant, seuls des passages de sa vie avec son père lui revenaient en mémoire. Les soirs où ils travaillaient sur ses devoirs, les fois où il écoutait Fugaku lui parler de l'entreprise, les longs dîners passés dans un silence presque religieux. Plus il revoyait toutes ses scènes et plus Itachi se disait que son père n'en avait pas réellement été un. Fugaku avait plus été un précepteur, un instructeur qui le préparait à la succession qu'une figure paternel. Un père ne devait-il pas aider ses enfants, les soutenir dans les moments difficiles, les épauler et les aimer ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors l'homme qui l'avait élevé n'avait pas été son père.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le volant, son regard se brouillant quelque peu à cause des nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Il avait eu un père qui n'en avait pas réellement été un, un père qu'il avait aimé malgré lui alors que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais témoigné son affection. Peu de sourires, pas d'amour, aucune étreinte. Itachi ne se souvenait même pas si son père l'avait pris une seule fois dans ses bras. Peut-être quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson ou un bambin mais après ? Sa mère, elle, l'avait souvent câliné, cajolé et couvert de baisers. Pour une femme aussi douce et chaleureuse que Mikoto, cela n'avait rien d'étrange ou de surfait. Mais pour Fugaku, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait jamais aimé ses enfants.

La boule de colère dans son estomac grossit lentement, prenant plus de place à mesure qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc les choses se passaient-elles ainsi ? Fugaku n'avait même pas été un père, pas même un professeur affectueux. Alors pourquoi donc avait-il si mal ? Itachi n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il se disait que le décès de son géniteur avait ré-ouvert la blessure que sa mère avait laissé en partant. Mais n'avait-il pas fait son deuil ? Il avait accepté la mort de Mikoto et avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Pourquoi était-il donc aussi... _triste_ ? L'aimait-il donc si fort que cela, ce père qui n'en avait pas été un ? L'avait-il même vraiment aimé ?

Un faible grognement passa entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait une larme couler sur sa joue. Avec plus de rage qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Itachi la chassa tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la route. En vain. Ses pensées confuses et sinistres tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée et une migraine monstrueuse. Parce que oui, il avait aimé Fugaku. C'était normal après tout. Cet homme l'avait élevé, éduqué, l'avait vu grandir. Peut-être qu'il avait raté certaines choses, qu'il n'avait pas été le père modèle que chaque enfant rêvait d'avoir mais il avait été là, avant et après la mort de Mikoto. Il ne l'avait pas réconforté, certes, il ne l'avait pas consolé mais il avait fait en sorte qu'Itachi se relève et aille de l'avant. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour faire de lui un père et l'aimer, même un peu ? Le jeune homme tenta de s'en persuader. Cependant, cette boule dans son ventre continuait inlassablement de grossir, lui donnant un peu plus envie de vomir.

Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier de l'allée de la propriété des Uchiwa, le véhicule ralentissant avant de totalement s'arrêter. Coupant le contact, Itachi s'enfonça dans le siège de sa voiture, les yeux rivés sur la grande maison de son enfance tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant. Sasuke était arrivé, il se devait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas montrer un air affligé. Il allait retrouver son frère après tout, la tristesse et la peine n'avaient pas de place dans leurs retrouvailles.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Itachi ne se calme complètement et ne sorte de la voiture. D'un pas se voulant assuré, il rejoignit l'entrée de la demeure afin d'y pénétrer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de retrouver son frère cadet, ce garçon qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis neuf ans. Itachi se sentit soudain joyeux, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses traits tandis qu'il entrait enfin dans la maison. Un calme plat l'accueillit cependant, le refroidissant un peu quand il découvrit une paire de chaussures près de la porte. Une paire de tennis noir, simple. Le genre de chaussures qu'un adolescent portait souvent. Elles étaient abîmées, un peu déchirées et les semelles semblaient plus fines qu'elles ne l'auraient été au départ. Sasuke devait certainement les porter souvent pour qu'elles soient dans cet état et savoir cela, bizarrement, fit sourire le brun.

Le jeune homme déposa son manteau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet et s'engagea dans le couloir silencieux. Il eut un moment l'impression de se retrouver au cimetière, la même atmosphère pesante et oppressante suintant des murs de la bâtisse. L'air sembla soudain lui manquer, Itachi dénouant la cravate qu'il portait autour de son cou pour mieux respirer. Mais cela ne changea cependant rien à son asphyxie soudaine, sa respiration se faisant erratique à mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce la peur ? L'angoisse de revoir son frère cadet ? Ou bien le fait d'être dans cette grande maison vide que son père lui avait légué ? Très certainement les deux. Et dire qu'il voulait faire bonne figure et paraître détendu.

Ses pas ralentirent avant de totalement s'arrêter devant l'entrée de la cuisine, où il put découvrir un jeune homme près du réfrigérateur. Le voir lui fit presque oublier son trouble, l'atmosphère que dégageait la bâtisse l'écrasant moins alors que ses billes sombres observaient ce garçon planté près du plan de travail. Il devait faire une tête de moins que lui, ses cheveux hirsutes s'élevant en mèches désordonnées à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa peau était aussi pale que la sienne, héritage de leur mère et contrastait avec sa chevelure charbon. Il n'était pas très musclé, ni trop gringalet, ressemblant à un adolescent japonais lambda de son âge. On aurait presque pu le confondre à des milliers d'autres mais Itachi savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui, cette certitude se mélangeant à ce sentiment d'allégresse dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

Cependant, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer vers le jeune homme et l'appeler, celui-ci se tourna soudain, dévoilant ainsi son visage et son regard indifférent. Itachi en fut interloqué, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge pendant que ce garçon le fixait avec antipathie et détachement. Ses yeux noirs semblèrent le disséquer, le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures sans pour autant qu'il ne prononce une parole. Il demeura silencieux, telle une tombe et resta là sans faire le moindre geste. Itachi était déstabilisé. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Il avait pourtant les traits doux de Mikoto, le regard sévère de Fugaku et cette expression neutre que bon nombre d'Uchiwa possédait. Pourtant, ce garçon semblait si... différent. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour que l'enfant joyeux et souriant qu'était Sasuke devienne ce jeune homme aussi austère et méprisant ?

\- Bonsoir Itachi.

Une voix grave, claire et sans aucune émotion. Le jeune homme lui lança le regard le plus froid qu'il devait posséder, perturbant Itachi qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il s'était pourtant préparé au retour de son frère, s'était dit qu'il l'accueillerait avec le sourire et le prendrait dans ses bras. Qu'il lui parlerait pendant de longues heures pour essayer de récupérer toutes celles qu'ils avaient perdues, en étant éloigné l'un de l'autre. Mais le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouvait devant un garçon qui n'avait quasiment rien en commun avec le Sasuke de son enfance, à part ces traits de visage propres à leur famille.

Que devait-il bien faire ? Lui demander qui il était ? Itachi en avait affreusement envie, pour être certain qu'il avait bien à faire à son frère. Mais cela aurait été maladroit de poser la question. Alors quoi ? Lui répondre, tout simplement ? Le jeune homme se sentait complètement perdu. Il pouvait au moins arrêter de regarder le jeune brun comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke, répondit enfin Itachi avec quelques difficultés. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Fatiguant.

Son cadet continua de le fixer, l'air désapprobateur et contrarié, tout en portant le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servi à sa bouche. Il ne lâcha pas Itachi des yeux, une sorte d'aura sombre l'entourant de seconde en seconde. Que se passait-il au juste ? Qu'avait-il donc à le regarder ainsi ? Le jeune homme chercha à saisir, son estomac se tordant à nouveau sous l'appréhension et l'incompréhension. Cela commençait à faire trop pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester ainsi.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer dans ce cas, dit alors Itachi. Nous parlerons plus tard. Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Un simple hochement de tête lui fut offert, l'inquiétant toujours autant mais Itachi ne chercha pas plus loin et alla jusque dans sa chambre d'un pas pressé. Une fois à l'étage, il s'enferma dans la pièce, respirant à pleins poumons tout en retirant sa cravate et sa veste. Fuir, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire. Fuir loin de ce jeune homme au regard hostile et l'air contrarié, fuir ce garçon qui lui ressemblait trop et qui avait les mêmes traits que ses parents. S'enfuir et partir loin de ce qui lui rappelait sa vie avec lui, sa vie ici, entre les quatre murs de cette maison.

S'asseyant sur le lit, il tenta de retrouver un rythme plus calme, sa poitrine se gonflant rapidement et à intervalles irréguliers. Itachi eut à nouveau l'impression d'étouffer, d'être pris au piège et de n'avoir aucune échappatoire. C'était comme si tout lui tombait sur les épaules, le clouait au sol et l'empêchait d'avancer. L'entreprise, l'héritage, le retour de son frère, cette bâtisse complètement vide. Il n'arriverait jamais à supporter tout cela. On l'avait pourtant formé pour qu'il devienne le prochain chef de famille, pour qu'il puisse gérer ce genre de situation. Mais là, c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Doucement, malicieusement, cette voix se remit à murmurer dans son crâne, lui faisant perdre pied. Elle chantonnait, le traitait de bon à rien, de lâche pour mieux le mettre plus bas que terre. Il pouvait l'imaginer en train de danser, de se moquer de lui en riant tout en piétinant le peu de pensées cohérentes et censées qui lui restaient. Elle le poussait à bout, le pointait du doigt en lui affirmant qu'il ne serait jamais l'héritier modèle et parfait que Fugaku aurait tant aimé avoir, qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver ce frère qu'il semblait avoir perdu et que la situation actuelle continuerait d'empirer.

L'air commença à lui manquer, ses lèvres se tordant en une grimace douloureuse alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans ses mains. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Itachi se mit à pleurer, ne sachant plus où il en était. Que pouvait-il bien faire à présent ? Son père n'était plus là et sa mère avait quitté ce monde des années auparavant. Sa famille ne l'aidait pas réellement et son cadet ne l'était plus vraiment. Ce trou béant dans sa poitrine ne se refermerait certainement jamais et l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas radieux. Alors quoi ? Devait-il continuer d'avancer ? Le jeune homme avait du mal à se faire à cette idée.

Le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur abominable, l'horloge comptant les secondes de son tic-tic incessant. Itachi ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là à sangloter silencieusement mais quand il leva la tête, la nuit était tombée. Se levant maladroitement, le brun se demanda s'il lui restait des larmes, ses rétines lui brûlant légèrement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire pour se changer, ses mains séchant paresseusement ses joues mouillées. Tel un automate, il se déshabilla pour ensuite enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon noir qui traînaient là. Ses autres vêtements restèrent sur le sol, n'inquiétant pas plus le jeune homme qui quitta la chambre pour aller jusque dans la salle de bain. Ses pas feutrés furent le seul son qui perturbait le calme morbide du couloir, dérangeant fortement Itachi qui se pressa d'entrer dans la salle d'eau. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'appliqua à se nettoyer le visage, cherchant à effacer toute trace de ses sanglots. Ses yeux étaient quelque peu gonflés et rougis, l'irritant légèrement mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il devait supporter cette pitoyable image que lui renvoyait la glace.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres, une plainte restant coincée dans sa gorge. Itachi se sentait las et n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher. Se plonger dans ses draps et oublier tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Il désirait juste que la journée se termine, qu'il sorte de ce mauvais rêve et que les choses reprennent leur cours. Cependant, le jeune homme savait bien que cela était impossible. Cette voix dans sa tête était là pour le lui rappeler.

Sortant de la salle d'eau, le brun prit la direction de la chambre de son cadet. Il espérait que celui-ci y soit, lui évitant ainsi de le chercher dans toute la maison. Itachi n'avait aucune envie de parcourir les pièces de la bâtisse à sa recherche, la pression sur ses épaules se faisant plus grande à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Vivre entre ses murs risquait d'être infernal si cette sensation d'étouffement et d'angoisse continuait de le prendre quand il était dans la demeure. Il aurait vite fait de trouver un autre logement et de laisser cette maison à un autre membre de la famille. Peut-être était-ce le mieux à faire, il ne se voyait plus vivre ici de toute façon. Trop de souvenirs y étaient enfermés et y faire face commençait à être au-dessus de ses forces.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, les quelques mètres à parcourir ayant ressemblé à un véritable parcours du combattant. Faiblement, Itachi reprit son souffle, calmant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient affolés. De quoi avait-il peur ? De ce jeune homme dans cette pièce ? C'était absurde. Et puis pourquoi avait-il peur ? C'était insensé. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayé.

Trois petits coups puis un silence. Le brun attendit, se demandant si son cadet était bien dans la pièce quand celui-ci lui permit alors d'entrer. Un peu hésitant, l'aîné porta sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sous le regard neutre du jeune homme. Sasuke était assis sur le lit installé au milieu de la chambre, un téléphone portable entre ses mains. Il ne s'était pas encore changé, n'avait pas défait les deux valises qui attendaient sagement près de l'armoire et semblait être resté sur le matelas à utiliser son cellulaire. Itachi se demanda si son frère allait s'installer, prendre ses marques et ranger ses affaires mais plus il regardait le jeune brun et plus il se disait qu'il ne désirait pas être là. Un frisson parcourut son échine, un rictus s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines avant qu'il ne tente de sourire le plus amicalement possible. Les choses allaient-elles vraiment rester ainsi ?

\- Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, déclara Itachi avec douceur, cherchant à cacher son mal-être.

\- Non, ça va, lui répondit froidement son cadet.

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista le jeune homme. Je peux te commander quelque chose à manger si tu veux.

\- Non merci, ça ira.

La voix de son cadet claqua comme un coup de fouet, arrachant au passage un autre frisson à Itachi. Était-ce réellement Sasuke ? Ce garçon à l'expression furieuse était son frère ? Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Le jeune homme pouvait imaginer que se retrouver du jour au lendemain dans un internat, loin de sa famille pouvait changer les gens mais les rendre aussi hargneux et froid... C'était si déconcertant, troublant qu'Itachi n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Ne pouvait-on pas tout simplement lui rendre son frère cadet, la seule famille qui lui restait ? Cela semblait trop demandé.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, le jeune homme s'approcha de quelques pas sous le regard toujours rageur de son cadet. Itachi chercha les mots justes pour s'exprimer, voulant rassurer le garçon et le calmer. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait que c'était peine perdue.

\- Écoutes petit frère, je...

\- Itachi.

Sasuke le coupa sans aucune retenue, ses sourcils s'étant froncés quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé « petit frère ». Une grimace dessinait alors ses traits, ses iris sombres obligeant silencieusement Itachi à s'arrêter quand il reprit la parole, le glaçant davantage.

\- Écoutes, commença le jeune homme avec agacement, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander quoi que ce soit. Je me fiche royalement de tout cela. Que ce soit pour dîner, vivre ici ou ailleurs, tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis. On ne me l'a jamais demandé de toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, ce serait différent.

Les pupilles d'Itachi s'agrandirent de surprise, les propos de son cadet le laissant sans voix. Sasuke ne voulait rien à voir avec tout cela ? C'était décemment impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être tenu plus longtemps à l'écart des choix qui seraient à faire et surtout ceux le concernant. Peut-être qu'auparavant, on ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'il pensait mais Itachi n'avait aucune envie de procéder de cette façon. Le jeune homme avait le droit de choisir après tout. Alors pourquoi l'abandonner ? Même s'il n'en avait rien à faire, Sasuke ne pouvait pas ne pas être mis au courant.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Itachi réfléchit davantage à ce qu'il pourrait dire au jeune homme pour le faire changer d'avis. Il n'était pas certain d'y arriver mais il pouvait tout de même essayer, non ? C'était ce qu'une partie de lui pensait en tout cas, l'autre ayant abandonné toute réflexion, cette petite voix se manifestait encore dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Sasuke, si je te demande ton avis, c'est que cela te concerne, déclara Itachi. Je ne vais pas prendre de décision sans t'en faire par au préalable.

\- Et bien dorénavant fais-le, répliqua véhément son cadet. Je n'ai que faire de ces décisions, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me laisser tranquille.

\- Mais enfin Sasuke...

\- Je n'ai pas été clair, laisse-moi tranquille. Dégage.

Violent. Glacial. Furieux. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur, qu'on agrandissait la blessure qui le traversait avant de jeter du sel dessus. Son ventre se serra, sa tête se vida de toute pensée tandis qu'il restait figé, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de ce garçon méconnaissable. Insensé. Impossible. Horrible. Qu'était-il donc devenu ?

\- Comme tu voudras.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Itachi se détourna et quitta la pièce dans un silence de plomb. Une fois dehors, il put entendre le verrou claquer, signe que Sasuke s'était enfermé et qu'il ne désirait plus être dérangé davantage. Meurtri et blessé, Itachi observa la paroi de bois un moment, son esprit lui jouant des tours en lui rappelant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien y faire. Il était trop tard à présent. Son frère ne reviendrait pas.

_Ils ne reviendraient jamais._

Le pas lourd et le cœur gros, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre avec lenteur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne prit même pas la peine de se dévêtir ou défaire son lit et se coucha sur les draps. Toute la lassitude et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé les derniers jours lui retombèrent dessus, l'enfonçant dans le matelas et les coussins. Puis vint la tristesse, l'amertume et le remord, lui retournant l'estomac et le chamboulant. Pourquoi cela se passait-il donc ainsi ?

À bout de nerfs, Itachi se cacha dans ses oreillers, se vidant des dernières larmes qui lui restaient. Bientôt, il n'en aurait plus, comme il n'avait plus rien. Juste des chiffres sur un compte en banque, une place dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et celle de chef d'une famille qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Non, l'essentiel avait disparu, l'abandonnant dans ce monde qui était bien plus sombre et hostile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un monde qui lui avait pris sa mère, puis son père avant de lui ramener un frère qu'il ne connaissait pas, un étranger. Itachi laissa un rire passer entre ses lèvres, la situation étant plus que risible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait pitoyable.

Doucement, le jeune homme tomba dans les bras de Morphée, s'endormant d'un sommeil agité durant lequel cette voix continua de le torturer. Misérable et triste, ainsi serait à présent sa vie.

* * *

_**Prochaine partie dans deux semaines. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu !**_

_**Des bisous et à bientôt !**_


	3. Chapter II

_Les erreurs des défunts causent les tourments des vivants_

**II**

Tournant la clef dans la serrure, Itachi put enfin entrer dans son appartement et poser ses affaires. Les gonds claquèrent quand il referma la paroi de métal, le verrou se bloquant de lui-même tandis qu'il retirait ses chaussures et son long manteau noir. Avec négligence, il abandonna son attaché-case, souhaitant oublier la longue journée de travail qui l'avait éreinté et se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à la cuisine. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse moquette beige qui recouvrait l'ensemble de l'appartement, le détendant légèrement mais la chose qu'il désirait le plus était s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus en sortir. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, la lassitude se faisant plus grande. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester sa vie.

Cela devait faire trois mois que Sasuke et lui avaient emménagé dans ce grand appartement. Étant à la fois près des bureaux de son entreprise et placé à côté du nouveau lycée de son cadet, Itachi n'avait pas mis longtemps pour l'acheter et donner la maison de son enfance à une de ses vieilles tantes et sa famille. Le sentiment d'oppression et d'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti entre les quatre murs de la demeure l'avaient poussé à partir le plus rapidement possible, l'empêchant de dormir convenablement ou la plupart du temps, moins de deux heures par nuit. Sans compter le silence plus que pesant et inquiétant qui régnait dans chaque pièce de la bâtisse. Non, Itachi n'avait pas voulu vivre une minute de plus dans cette maison, étant à la fois angoissé et déstabilisé une fois à l'intérieur et avait choisi de déménager Et le fait que Sasuke ne revienne pas sur cette décision lui avait enlevé un poids sur les épaules.

Cependant, même après leur départ de leur ancienne demeure, la cohabitation avec son cadet n'était pas des meilleures. Le jeune homme restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour aller en cours. Il lui arrivait parfois de rentrer tard, bien après l'heure du dîner et ne prévenait jamais son aîné dans ces moments-là. Itachi lui avait demandé maintes fois de le faire, pour lui éviter toute inquiétude inutile. Mais Sasuke ne lui avait jamais rien répondu, le fixant avec énervement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son frère fut attristé et irrité par sa conduite, pourtant il ne chercha pas plus loin et laissa le garçon tranquille. Itachi se disait qu'il finirait par venir vers lui et sortirait de son mutisme. Seulement, trois mois étaient passés et Sasuke n'avait pas changé d'attitude, ni fait le moindre effort. Espérer davantage était certainement vain.

Poussant un soupir, Itachi sortit un verre du placard avant de déboucher une bouteille de vin. Le remplissant plus que de moitié, le jeune homme se demandait s'il allait vivre ainsi encore longtemps. L'entreprise lui prenait beaucoup de son temps, entre les différentes réunions, les nouveaux projets, ceux en cours et la multitude d'employés à gérer. Il lui arrivait souvent de rentrer en pleine nuit et de ne pas pouvoir voir son cadet. Déjà qu'il ne le voyait pas de la journée, ni au dîner, Itachi n'avait même plus l'occasion de le croiser dans les couloirs de leur appartement. Et cela durait depuis plusieurs semaines. Un autre soupir lui échappa, l'épuisement se faisant un peu plus sentir. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

Vidant un deuxième verre, le jeune homme regarda un moment sa montre tout en se demandant s'il aurait la force de se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il était vingt heures passé -un miracle étant arrivé pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui plus tôt- et il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Commander chez le traiteur était l'idée la plus alléchante, lui permettant de ne rien faire de la soirée mais il devait avant cela aller voir son cadet pour lui demander ce qu'il aimerait dîner. Enfin demander, c'était un bien grand mot. Itachi sentait qu'il allait encore se faire ignorer, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'avoir l'avis de Sasuke. À moins que son cadet ne soit pas encore rentré, comme bien des soirs.

Une nouvelle plainte quitta sa gorge tandis qu'il posait son verre vide dans l'évier. Morose, Itachi s'apprêtait à prendre son téléphone et commander un repas quelconque quand un bruit sourd le tira de ses réflexions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incrédulité, le son venant de la chambre de Sasuke. Au moins, le jeune homme était bien dans l'appartement, mais que faisait-il donc pour qu'autant de bruit n'emplisse la pièce ? Inquiet, Itachi prit la direction du couloir donnant sur la chambre de son cadet, rangeant au passage son cellulaire lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre, l'arrêtant net.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le brun n'en était pas certain. Ses paupières papillonnèrent sous l'étonnement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il respirait profondément et le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir bien entendu, parce que si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que son cadet n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Quelque part, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant ou surprenant. Sasuke était un garçon de dix-sept ans séduisant, sûrement admiré et convoité par bon nombre de jeunes filles de son entourage. Seulement, le jeune homme doutait qu'une fille ait une voix aussi... _grave_.

Des grincements lui parvinrent depuis le couloir, des murmures étouffés et de faibles gémissements également. Immobile à l'entrée du corridor, Itachi avait du mal à se dire que cela se passait vraiment. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas plutôt en train de rêver, si la fatigue n'y était pas pour quelque chose et que le vin lui embrouillait les idées. Pourtant, ces voix, il les entendait pour de vrai, non ? Elles étaient bien réelles et n'avaient rien d'une illusion auditive, non ? Alors... Sasuke était vraiment...

Itachi secoua violemment la tête, sa main se posant sur son visage pendant qu'il assimilait la situation. C'était à la fois totalement insensé et perturbant, les mots lui manquant pour exprimer son trouble et son incompréhension. Il avait envie d'aller voir son cadet et lui demander des explications. Mais pourquoi au final ? Pour confirmer une chose qui venait déjà d'être dévoilée ? À quoi bon parler dans ce cas, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Alors pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

Son cœur se serra brusquement, son souffle se faisant plus lent et difficile. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté, ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Plus il y pensait et plus Itachi se sentait mal, comme mis de côté. Bien des fois, il avait tenté de discuter avec son frère, d'engager un dialogue en lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée ou s'il désirait quelque chose. Mais Sasuke l'avait toujours rejeté... sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais avoué ses raisons, le laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Itachi s'y était fait au bout du compte, laissant son cadet tranquille mais à présent, il se disait que ça ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Non pas à cause de ce qu'il se passait entre Sasuke et cet autre jeune homme, mais parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer d'agir comme des étrangers.

Poussant un long soupir, Itachi retourna dans la cuisine et s'éloigna du plus possible de la chambre bruyante de son cadet. L'heure n'était pas encore aux discussions et il fallait mieux qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages quand l'un des deux garçons quitterait la pièce. Seulement, des éclats de voix filtrèrent soudain les murs, faisant sourciller Itachi. Perplexe, il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, écoutant bien malgré lui les sons qui sortaient de la chambre de Sasuke quand les voix devinrent plus fortes, l'une d'elle se mettant soudain à crier. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, le jeune homme resta là, inquiet quand à la tournure de cette dispute qui se faisait de plus en plus violente. Une part de lui avait envie d'aller dans la pièce, de couper court à cette engueulade et de mettre dehors ce garçon odieux et vulgaire. Mais l'autre pensait à Sasuke et à ce qu'il dirait s'il venait dans sa chambre dans un moment pareil. Itachi n'était pas certain que son frère soit heureux de le voir pénétrer dans la pièce de manière inopinée, même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, la dispute des deux garçons s'intensifiant quand Itachi ne perçut plus la voix de son cadet. L'inquiétude prit un peu plus le pas sur sa raison, une grimace déformant ses traits pendant que l'autre jeune homme continuait de crier avec véhémence. Injures. Sarcasmes. Moqueries et autres joyeusetés. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Itachi pour prendre la direction de la chambre, le langage fleuri du jeune homme lui tapant sur le système tandis que le manque de répartie de son frère commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper.

Ses pas se firent plus précipités à mesure qu'il approchait de la pièce, la voix du garçon devenant plus distincte et forte tandis qu'Itachi réduisait la distance qui le séparait de la chambre. L'irritation et la fureur prirent davantage place dans ses veines, une expression dure et froide peignant son visage quand il atteignit enfin la porte qu'il réussit à ouvrir à la volée. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la scène devant lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant sous l'incompréhension qui laissait alors place à une vive colère meurtrière. C'était bien la première fois qu'Itachi ressentait un tel sentiment de rage et s'il ne s'était pas contenu à ce moment-là, il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose d'horrible.

La chambre de Sasuke était devenue un véritable capharnaüm. Des livres jonchaient le sol, parfois cachés par des vêtements, des paires de chaussures ou d'autres classeurs et cahiers. Le lit était complètement défait, les draps se retrouvant roulés en boule et balancés dans un coin de la pièce pendant que les oreillers semblaient avoir servis d'armes de guerre. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, une guerre opposant les deux garçons totalement nus qui étaient dans la pièce. Mais c'était une bataille que Sasuke avait perdu, puisqu'il était prisonnier sous le corps de ce grand jeune homme roux, ses mains entravant son cou pendant que ses doigts se serraient toujours plus sur sa peau pale. Itachi eut du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de voir, abasourdi par la scène avant que ses jambes ne bougent d'elles-mêmes pour se diriger vers son cadet.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa quand il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Itachi l'avait attrapé sans ménagement, l'éjectant le plus loin possible afin qu'il laisse Sasuke tranquille. Les deux garçons ne l'avaient apparemment pas entendu entrer -et quelque part, cela n'était pas étonnant vu comment le rouquin hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir Itachi, les billes carmin qu'il possédait se posant avec interrogation sur le jeune homme qui le fusillait des yeux. Un tremblement traversa l'échine du rouquin, ses lèvres fines s'étirant en un rictus désapprobateur mais le regard furieux et presque assassin de l'aîné des frères le dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit. Prestement, il récupéra ses affaires et quitta la chambre le plus rapidement possible pour ensuite sortir de l'appartement. La colère d'Itachi ne disparut pas pour autant, se retournant contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir agi plus tôt alors qu'il se tournait vers son cadet.

Sasuke était toujours au sol, toussant bruyamment tout en cherchant son souffle. Des bleus entravaient ses bras et son dos, des marques plus suggestives se dessinant sur d'autres parties de son corps qu'Itachi préféra ignorer. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette pièce, mettant au premier plan la santé de son frère et alla chercher quelque chose pour le couvrir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un drap non loin, le dépliant tout en s'approchant de Sasuke qui avait repris son souffle et s'était assis.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Itachi avec douceur tout en déposant la couverture sur les épaules de son cadet.

\- Ça va...

La voix de son frère, bien qu'enrouée et faible, était toujours aussi froide et distante que d'ordinaire. Itachi en fut davantage confus, l'atmosphère lui pesant alors mais il tenta de passer outre et s'agenouilla près de son cadet.

\- Tu en es certain ? Insista-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet. On devrait...

\- Ne me touche pas !

Son cœur rata un battement, sa main se décollant de son frère. Itachi crut recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine, le dégoût et la fureur qui vibraient encore dans la pièce le troublant. Était-ce bien Sasuke qui venait de parler ? Était-ce bien lui qui venait de lui hurler avec violence et mépris ? Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à se dire que c'était le cas, que c'était bien son cadet qui lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Lui qui venait de se faire étrangler par ce garçon, qu'il venait de secourir, le remerciait de cette façon ? Itachi ne pouvait y croire. Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas être ainsi, aussi froid, solitaire et réfractaire. Dire qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui, qu'il tentait d'être à l'écoute et là pour lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ignore et le repousse ? Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son visage tandis qu'il s'approchait légèrement de son cadet.

\- Sasuke, commença-t-il, quelque peu contrarié et déçu, que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, soit. Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je m'inquiète pour toi. Surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- C'est nouveau tient, ironisa le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que tu ne t'inquiétais pas plus que ça avant.

Les billes noires de son cadet s'étaient posées sur lui, lui montrant toute la rancœur et la rage qu'il portait à son égard. Itachi fut pris d'un frisson, ne saisissant pas la situation et chercha dans sa mémoire qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour que son frère le déteste à ce point. Parce que c'était l'impression que Sasuke lui donnait, celle de le détester le plus au monde et de vouloir le voir disparaître. Mais bien qu'il cherche à comprendre, qu'il essaie de se souvenir, Itachi n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à saisir pourquoi son cadet semblait le haïr autant. Que s'était-il donc passé à la fin pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

\- Je ne te comprends pas, finit par avouer l'aîné, affligé.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, grogna presque Sasuke qui serra alors les poings.

\- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, répliqua Itachi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

Un silence lui répondit, le jeune homme restant pantois face à lui quand un rire sonore passa ses lèvres rougies, l'abasourdissant. Itachi observa son cadet rire aux éclats, sa main cachant son visage légèrement empourpré tandis que l'autre tenait son ventre qui lui faisait apparemment souffrir. Comme ça, c'était si drôle que cela qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que voulait dire son cadet ? L'aîné en fut vexé, un air plus sombre se peignant sur son visage. Mais soudain, le regard empli de dédain de Sasuke rencontra le sien, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

\- J'y crois pas, déclara son cadet d'une voix doucereuse. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais devenu aussi gonflé.

\- Si tu m'expliquais, au lieu de m'accuser de la sorte, rétorqua son frère partagé entre malaise et désappointement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerais quelque chose de si évident.

Son regard était devenu assassin et accusateur, faisant trembler Itachi qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il penser qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui ? Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, il ne l'aurait jamais pris avec lui et n'aurait pas décidé d'être son tuteur. Il ne lui demanderait pas son avis, ne chercherait pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées et ne serait pas venu l'aider alors que ce garçon roux tentait de mettre fin à ses jours. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il donc tout cela ? Et pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à trouver des réponses pour convaincre Sasuke du contraire ? Itachi s'assit lentement sur la moquette, fixant son cadet avec incompréhension. La situation le dépassait, lui filait entre les doigts et il sentait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour que les choses s'arrangent. Mais à vrai dire, il était déjà trop tard.

\- Je me suis toujours soucié de toi petit...

\- Stop ! Le coupa brusquement Sasuke. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis même pas un frère pour toi. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de moi. Ni toi, ni lui ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'appellerais ainsi !

Haineux. Furieux. Amer. Tant de sentiments violents et soudains émanaient de son frère, le fouettant au visage et le laissant complètement perdu. Itachi se sentit submergé, déstabilisé et pris au piège sans savoir que faire ni dire. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait faire changer le jeune homme d'avis, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais le raisonner. Son frère cadet, ce cher petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé quand ils étaient enfants le détestait à présent et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela. Son cœur se serra, son estomac se contractant violemment. Sasuke le haïssait, _les_ haïssait, lui et son père. Il les détestait si fort qu'Itachi crut un instant que sa colère le tuerait. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? _Pourquoi ?_

\- Sasuke... souffla faiblement Itachi. Enfin, c'est ridicule...

\- Ridicule ? Cracha le jeune homme tout en se redressant, sa voix ne devenant alors qu'un murmure rauque et grave. Ridicule... C'est cette situation qui est ridicule, toi en train d'essayer de t'occuper de moi. Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu fais ça juste pour te donner bonne conscience et pour honorer la mémoire de ton cher _père_.

\- C'est totalement faux, tenta de le convaincre son aîné. Je me soucie vraiment de toi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne fais pas tout cela pour père.

\- À d'autres.

Tiquant de mécontentement, Sasuke s'éloigna pour prendre ses vêtements et les enfiler. Le regardant faire avec crainte, Itachi se leva à son tour et essaya du mieux qu'il put de témoigner sa bonne foi à son cadet. Cependant, le jeune homme savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien.

\- Écoutes, commença Itachi, je veux bien croire que ces neuf années n'ont pas été simples pour toi, mais père...

\- Ne parles pas comme si c'était le mien aussi, l'arrêta alors Sasuke avec froideur.

\- Mais enfin...

\- C'était _ton_ père, pas le mien, fulmina le jeune homme en lui faisant face. Il ne regardait que toi, ne s'occupait que de toi. Moi, c'était à peine s'il m'accordait un regard ou me parlait. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire que je sois là ou pas. Alors ne viens pas me dire après tout ce temps qu'il était mon père. Je n'en ai _jamais_ eu !

Les rétines d'Itachi s'agrandirent, les mots de son cadet lui crevant le cœur. Pas son père... il devait rigoler. C'était certainement qu'une mauvaise blague, un mauvais rêve. Sasuke ne pouvait pas penser cela, non ? Pourtant, quand il plongeait dans ses billes onyx, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son cadet les détestait au point de les renier, de ne pas vouloir d'eux dans sa propre famille. Itachi en fut complètement affligé.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, l'air pesant sur ses épaules pendant que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Et maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils donc faire à présent ? Continuer comme si de rien était ? Itachi ne souhaitait pas un tel dénouement. Il voulait être proche de son frère, que celui-ci lui parle et se confie à lui. Qu'il le considère comme une personne à part entier. Cependant, après ce discours, il était clair que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ne se réaliserait jamais. Leur quotidien resterait le même, empirerait certainement et jamais ils ne pourraient vivre comme une vraie famille. À cet instant, Itachi comprit qu'il avait réellement tout perdu.

\- Alors quoi ? Lâcha tout même le jeune homme, une partie de lui ayant un infime espoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Tu fais ta vie et moi la mienne, répondit sèchement Sasuke en lui tournant le dos.

\- … Comme deux étrangers ?

Le garçon s'arrêta devant la porte, un faible soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se tourne une dernière fois vers Itachi. Son expression était dénuée de tout sentiment, son regard torve et hautain pendant qu'il plongeait négligemment les mains dans les poches du jean qu'il avait enfilé. Sasuke semblait alors être à des kilomètres de lui -voire des années lumières-, si inaccessible et intouchable qu'Itachi se demandait s'il pourrait vraiment le connaître un jour. Parce que ce n'était pas un frère qu'il avait en face de lui, il en était certain maintenant.

\- Tu as toujours été un étranger pour moi.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le jeune homme quitta la pièce, laissant Itachi seul avec la confirmation qu'il avait tant redoutée. Des étrangers. Ils n'étaient plus rien que des étrangers.

Itachi ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là, immobile au milieu de la chambre en pagaille de... son cadet ? Son frère ? Colocataire peut-être. Il ne savait plus, les choses se bousculant dans son esprit comme une horde de gens pressés à la sortie d'un train bondé. Il se remémorait les paroles de Sasuke, ses regards furieux, sa voix grave et emplie de colère. Il le revoyait sortir de la pièce, l'abandonnant avant de quitter lui aussi l'appartement pour aller il ne savait où. Mais cela n'était plus son problème après tout, non ? Sasuke avait décidé de vivre comme il l'entendait, comme il le voulait, de son côté. Sans lui. Une douleur irradia sa poitrine, Itachi ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de peine ou de rage. C'était insensé.

Insupportable. Incompréhensif. Respirant profondément, le jeune homme essayait de ne plus penser, de tout oublier et de faire abstraction de tout ce qui le tourmentait. Hélas, comment pouvait-il tout effacer, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ? Il venait d'apprendre l'homosexualité de son frère cadet, l'avait entendu avec un autre homme qui avait presque failli le tuer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté par les penchants du garçon -malgré que ce soit la première fois qu'il avait à faire à un homme préférant les personnes du même sexe – Itachi n'arrivait pas à admettre la chose. Il n'avait rien vu, n'avait pas su comprendre et s'était retrouvé devant le fait accompli. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute quelque part, Sasuke ne lui parlait jamais, le regardait à peine alors apprendre de sa bouche qu'il préférait les hommes... Non, il ne l'aurait jamais su, ni remarqué s'il n'était pas rentré plus tôt ce jour-là. Il ne serait pas en train se demander si le jeune homme était en train de retrouver ce rouquin violent ou un autre garçon, s'il ramenait souvent ses amants dans leur appartement ou bien s'il restait chez eux pendant son absence. Puis les insultes du jeune homme lui revinrent, lui glaçant le sang. Il avait traité Sasuke de paria, de traînée et pire encore. Était-il vraiment ainsi ? Le traitait-on réellement ainsi ? Itachi eut un haut-le-cœur, la fureur grossissant au creux de son ventre. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Sasuke ne lui permettrait jamais d'entrer dans sa vie, ni de l'aider dans ses problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien lui faire maintenant ? Il le considérait comme un étranger.

Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, les détachant accidentellement alors que ses pas le menaient lentement et mécaniquement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ayant perdu l'appétit et toute envie, Itachi poussa la porte pour rejoindre son lit sur lequel il s'étala de tout son long. Ses yeux fixèrent alors le plafond marron, cherchant une tranquillité qui ne paraissait vouloir venir. Peut-être ne viendrait-elle jamais. Itachi se voyait mal trouver une quiétude et un calme serein après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, même des mois plus tard. Les paroles de Sasuke allèrent le chambouler encore longtemps, si ce n'était pour le restant de ses jours. Alors trouver la paix ? Un faible rire passa ses lèvres, la fatigue et l'écœurement coulant doucement dans ses veines. Jamais, il ne serait jamais tranquille, ni serein. Pas maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, pas maintenant que la dernière personne à qui il tenait venait de lui dire qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être dégoûté de tout cela, écœuré de cette vie qu'il menait ? C'était à se demander si un jour, il arriverait à reprendre goût à quelque chose. Mais Itachi n'était pas dupe. Il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Roulant sur le matelas, le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout en ruminant ses pensées sombres et sa douleur. Et dire qu'il devait continuer à vivre dans ce monde injuste, écrasé sous une montagne de responsabilités et de faux-semblants. Itachi soupira, lassé et enragé. Que tout s'arrête, c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent.

* * *

_**MERCI, TOI QUI LISES MON HISTOIRE !**_


	4. Chapter III

_La voix d'un ange ne résonne que lorsque la pluie tombe_

**III**

La pluie tapait plus fort contre la vitre, son regard morne et fatigué observant avec lassitude les gouttes cogner contre la paroi de verre. Le tic-tac grave de son horloge le berçait, l'odeur du café emplissant doucement le bureau tandis qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder bien au-delà de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'était plus très loin de quatre heures de l'après-midi et Itachi n'avait toujours pas déjeuné. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de se sustenter et priait pour trouver rapidement un nouveau secrétaire. Son ancien employé, un homme proche de la retraite, avait dû quitter son poste plus tôt suite à un infarctus. Et pour ne rien arranger, le jeune homme devait préparer le lancement de nouveaux projets pour la société. Il était donc plus qu'urgent qu'il ait un nouvel assistant mais même au bout d'une semaine d'entretien, le brun n'avait trouvé personne qui correspondait aux critères qu'il demandait.

Poussant un long soupir, le jeune directeur regarda les CV sous ses yeux, un ennui profond se manifestant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir assez. Cela faisait des jours que bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes se présentaient à lui, faisant l'éloge de leurs capacités et tentaient de se faire engager. Certains ne restaient parfois pas plus de cinq minutes, d'autres arrivaient à frôler la demi-heure mais au final, Itachi n'avait retenu personne. Combien de personnes étaient passées devant son bureau ? Une vingtaine ? Une cinquantaine ? Il ne savait même pas et il s'en fichait. Il en avait juste assez.

Délaissant son café devenu froid, le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone afin de prévenir l'hôtesse d'accueil qu'il était -en apparence- disposé à accueillir un nouveau candidat. La voix suraiguë de la jeune femme lui répondit, lui arrachant un rictus désapprobateur avant qu'il n'éteigne l'appareil et attende avec une certaine indifférence la prochaine personne qui viendrait l'ennuyait. Parce que oui, tous ses gens l'ennuyaient. Avec leurs mensonges, leurs soi-disant qualités, leurs passions et leurs problèmes parfois. Itachi en avait assez de les entendre, voulant juste rentrer chez lui et ne plus sortir de sa chambre. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce genre de chose lui était impossible, à moins qu'il ne soit malade au point de ne pas pouvoir se lever. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la vitre, une moue se dessinant sur son visage. Peut-être devrait-il sortir pour attraper un mal quelconque. Au moins, une fois malade, il aurait la paix.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à peine audible, son qu'Itachi commençait à ne plus supporter. Elle se referma ensuite dans un claquement, ne le sortant pas pour autant de sa contemplation de l'averse au-dehors. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de ce nouvel arrivant et l'ignorer était la chose la plus intelligent qu'il lui était venu en tête. Lui aussi avait de le droit de jouer à ce petit jeu, non ?

\- Bonjour Itachi.

Un sursaut prit le jeune directeur, son corps étant parcouru d'un frisson quand il entendit cette voix grave prononcer son prénom. Cela était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait depuis la mort de son père. Même les membres de sa famille l'appelaient maintenant par son nom de famille, par respect à son statut de chef de clan. Six mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu un étranger dire son prénom, six longs mois... à l'exception d'une personne. Cependant, à cet instant, alors que les chaussures de l'homme faisaient un bruit monumental sur le parquet de son bureau, Itachi avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un se fichant des codes et des traditions.

Partagé entre curiosité et étonnement, le jeune homme leva enfin les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, ses rétines s'agrandissant davantage quand il rencontra le regard bienveillant et amical de l'homme en face de lui. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler les nouvelles informations qui s'accumulait dans sa tête, la surprise se faisant plus grande alors qu'il se levait de son siège. Le brun n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

Ses cheveux toujours en pointe, avaient cette même couleur grise, presque argentée, qu'il avait hérité de son père. Certaines mèches retombaient devant son seul œil valide, l'autre étant aveugle depuis son plus jeune âge pour une raison qu'Itachi n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Habillé d'un costume gris foncé italien et d'une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, il semblait beaucoup plus adulte, plus grand aussi, que dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent timide et sérieux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas changé. Malgré son air plus élégant, plus sérieux et avisé, il possédait toujours ce sourire qui avait su rassurer le jeune homme. À croire que depuis leur dernière rencontre, seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées.

\- Kakashi-sensei...

\- Ne m'appelle donc pas ainsi, l'interrompit l'homme en riant presque. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus ton professeur.

Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent, arrachant un sourire plus franc à son ancien maître qui était déjà près de son bureau. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon, il observait Itachi avec ce qui lui semblait être de la douceur, intriguant le jeune homme qui tenta de reprendre contenance. Malgré le lien qui les avait unis auparavant, il ne devait pas oublier sa place actuelle et devait se comporter comme le chef d'entreprise qu'il était. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Kakashi le verrait certainement toujours comme un gamin studieux et discret.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda finalement le jeune directeur en se montrant le plus sérieux possible, tout en reprenant place sur son siège.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un assistant, avoua l'homme toujours en souriant. Alors je me suis venu me présenter.

Les pupilles d'Itachi s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, la désinvolture et le calme de son ancien professeur l'étonnant avant qu'un soupir ne quitte sa gorge. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Kakashi était toujours aussi spontané et direct, ne passant pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Il restait simple et amical, gardant ce sourire sincère que peu de personnes avaient su offrir au jeune homme. Le brun avait l'impression qu'il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main tellement ils avaient été si peu nombreux.

Le regard ancré sur l'argenté, Itachi se remémorait bien malgré lui les moments qu'il avait passé avec cet homme. Engagé pour l'aider à approfondir ses connaissances en mathématiques, Kakashi avait passé plus de temps à l'inciter à se faire des amis et à jouer avec son frère qu'à le surveiller pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas manqué à son devoir pour autant, répondant aux diverses questions de son élève et ce dans toutes les matières qu'on lui avait dispensé. Il lui arrivait même de l'aider avec les devoirs que ses autres professeurs particuliers lui donnaient, trouvant bien souvent les sujets trop durs et compliqués pour un garçon de l'âge d'Itachi. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché d'épauler le brun à tout moment, le rassurant d'un sourire quand il le fallait ou en lui disant les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre. Mais un jour, sans que le jeune homme ne sache pourquoi, Kakashi disparut, remplacé par une femme austère et droite. Itachi ne sut jamais pourquoi son cher professeur était parti et il ne le revit plus. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ses billes sombres étaient plongées dans le seul œil valide de Kakashi, l'autre étant caché sous un bandeau en cuir noir. Itachi se demandait ce que pouvait bien dissimuler son sourire et cette expression si tendre qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner cet homme qui semblait le connaître par cœur, lui donnant un léger frisson d'appréhension pendant qu'une petite boule de chaleur, rassurante et familière, se logeait dans le creux de son ventre. C'était à la fois troublant et pourtant si apaisant que le jeune directeur ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou penser. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un venait toquer à la porte de son bureau, pour lui affirmer qu'il voulait être son assistant en souriant comme si le job était déjà en poche. Et encore moins quelqu'un qui le connaissait autant que Kakashi. Mais c'était bien parce que c'était lui que le brun se sentait moins las et bien plus vivant que les minutes auparavant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé, son menton se posant dans le creux de sa main. C'était vraiment très étrange comme situation.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver votre initiative flatteuse ou suspecte, sen...

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, le coupa Kakashi en grimaçant. Kakashi suffira amplement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous appeler comme ça, rétorqua le jeune PDG, un rictus contrarié apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Je vous ai toujours appelé de cette façon.

\- Peut-être mais je ne suis plus ton professeur. Et puis, ça me vieillit.

Un faible rire passa les lèvres du jeune homme, ravissant l'argenté qui s'installa alors dans l'un des fauteuils face au bureau. Itachi se calma rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de glousser, une jolie teinte rosée peignant ses joues tandis qu'il reprenait son sérieux et tentait de faire disparaître ce sourire de son visage.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il en essayant de ne plus afficher son amusement. Kakashi-san alors.

\- C'est déjà mieux, s'enjoua alors l'argenté. Parce que sensei...

\- Ça ne vous rajeunit pas, j'ai compris.

L'homme fit la moue sous le regard moqueur d'Itachi, ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine en signe de désapprobation. Le jeune homme le trouva un peu plus amusant, l'image d'un homme plus jeune ayant la même expression lui revenant en mémoire pendant que son invité et nouveau candidat s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil en ruminant.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi insolent, marmonna l'argenté tout en boudant.

\- Onze ans sont passés Kakashi-san, j'ai changé depuis le temps, lui répondit le jeune directeur.

\- Pas tant que ça.

Un air plus sérieux se dessina sur le visage de l'argenté, perturbant le brun qui perdit son sourire. L'homme gardait le sien, toujours si sincère mais plus nostalgique et amer. Itachi ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon mais il sentait ses regrets et son malaise. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son ancien sensei affiche un air aussi... mélancolique ?

\- Kakashi-san... commença le jeune PDG.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda soudain l'homme, son expression morose ayant disparue. Tu m'as l'air épuisé. Tu manges correctement au moins ?

Itachi ne sut pas quoi répondre, se trouvant désappointé par la question que son vis-à-vis venait de lui poser. Elle était pourtant très simple et ne demandait pas une réflexion des plus poussées. Cependant, le jeune directeur n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase pour exprimer sa pensée. Il avait envie de dire à son ancien maître qu'il allait bien, qu'il était simplement épuisé par ses dernières journées de travail et qu'une fois son assistant trouvé, il pourrait reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Le brun savait bien que non.

Il n'allait pas bien, et ce, depuis de longs mois. Il ne mangeait plus correctement -voire très peu-, dormait mal ou pas du tout et travailler dès qu'il le pouvait. Il ne rentrait à son appartement que pour dormir, rarement pour dîner et passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau ou les locaux de l'entreprise. Personne ne l'attendait de toute façon. Il n'avait pas d'ami, ni de fiancée ou de femme qui l'attendait le soir pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui offrir du réconfort. Il n'avait rien. Ni compagne, ni ami, ni famille. Il n'était entouré que d'inconnus.

\- Itachi ?

La voix douce et claire de Kakashi le sortit de ses pensées sombres et troublantes, ses iris perdus rencontrant alors celui empli d'empathie de son ancien professeur. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi et comment, cela le calma, sa respiration qui s'était accélérée redevenant normale tandis qu'il reprenait contenance.

\- Désolé... formula faiblement Itachi, honteux de s'être emporté de cette façon.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'argenté. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question.

\- Non ! C'est juste que... je suis fatigué ces derniers temps...

\- Le départ de Hizuki-san t'a plutôt affecté on dirait.

\- Vous connaissiez Hizuki-san ? S'étonna Itachi, ses pupilles s'agrandissant de surprise.

L'homme afficha un autre sourire, plus malicieux que les précédents. Le cœur du brun rata un battement, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi pendant qu'il tentait vainement de garder un air impassible. Mais comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant son ancien professeur ? Itachi avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans et ce n'était, bizarrement, pas si désagréable que ça.

\- C'était l'un de mes professeurs à l'université, reprit Kakashi avec un peu plus de sérieux, avant que ton père ne l'engage comme second.

\- Je vois...

L'illusion se brisa alors, la réalité le rattrapant pour le plaquer durement dans le fond de son siège. Lui qui avait pourtant eu l'impression, quelques secondes auparavant, d'être onze ans en arrière se retrouvait de nouveau face à la dureté de ce monde qu'il haïssait de plus en plus. Un monde qui lui rappelait que cet homme qui avait été son père n'était plus là, que sa mère était morte depuis longtemps... et que son frère n'en était plus un. Dure et froide, sa vie défila sous ses yeux ternes et vides comme un vieux film mal joué. À un moment, il eut envie de hurler sur Kakashi pour lui avoir remémoré tous ses souvenirs mais ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Il ne pouvait pas savoir et n'y était pour rien. Le blâmer n'aurait fait que meurtrir le jeune homme davantage.

\- Itachi...

Une fois encore, la voix de l'argenté le sortit de sa sombre rêverie et le ramena à cette désagréable réalité. Itachi se sentit un instant perdu, ne sachant plus quoi dire et le regard navré et inquiet de son ancien maître ne l'aida pas à faire une phrase cohérente. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait observé ainsi que le brun s'en trouvait désorienté. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se confier comme ça, à un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Ce n'était pas son genre qui plus était. Pourtant, une partie de lui en avait furieusement envie.

\- Itachi, excuses-moi, regretta Kakashi, l'air affligé. Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas, lui ordonna presque le jeune directeur. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Affichant un sourire se voulant rassurant, Itachi essaya du mieux qu'il put de cacher le trouble qui l'habitait encore. Il savait pourtant que l'argenté voyait clair dans son jeu mais il ne voulait pas que les choses aillent plus loin. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'engager une discussion sur sa vie, pas maintenant.

Sa respiration se fit soudain plus lente alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il venait de penser. _Pas maintenant_. S'il s'était dit cela, c'était qu'il voulait en parler un jour avec Kakashi ? Le brun ne sut pas s'il devait être étonné, parce qu'au fond de lui, c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait. Itachi voulait être libéré de ses démons, une bonne fois pour toute et il sentait que son ancien maître pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il était simplement trop tôt pour qu'il en parle, pour qu'il ouvre son cœur à quiconque. Mais l'homme accepterait-il de l'écouter ? Et s'il ne voulait rien entendre, ne désirait pas l'aider ? Le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt, un peu plus perturbé et perdu.

Aider. Il voulait juste être aidé, ou écouté. Que quelqu'un lui montre qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple directeur d'entreprise, qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu et qu'il devait continuer d'avancer. Il souhaitait juste se sentir épaulé et guidé, sentir qu'il avait de l'importance, même si c'était infime. Itachi désirait juste se sentir apprécié pour ce qu'il était véritablement.

Posant ses billes onyx sur l'homme en face de lui, le brun se demanda si celui-ci pourrait lui apporter ce qu'il désirait tant. C'était certainement trop tôt pour qu'il ait une réponse et il en avait conscience. Pourtant, une petite part de lui, logée quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, aimait à penser que Kakashi ne le voyait pas que comme un PDG trop jeune et arrogant. Presque inconsciemment, un sourire étira ses lèvres fines, surprenant légèrement Kakashi qui ne dit cependant rien. Il attendait patiemment que le jeune homme sorte de sa torpeur et Itachi ne mit pas longtemps pour parler, oubliant la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre eux.

\- Donc, déclara le jeune directeur comme si de rien était, vous êtes venus passer un entretien pour être mon secrétaire.

\- En effet.

\- Je ne trouve cependant pas votre CV dans ceux qui m'ont été remis, continua Itachi en fouillant dans ses dossiers, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il ne trouvait pas celui de son ancien maître.

\- Ah ça, lança alors l'argenté en se massant la nuque, quelque peu embarrassé. J'ai eu comme qui dirait une flemme monstrueuse et je n'ai, du coup, pas envoyé de dossier de candidature. Mais comme je connais la RH, je me suis dit que ça passerait, finit-il par avouer en souriant.

Un rire sonore et moqueur passa les lèvres d'Itachi, la réponse de l'homme l'amusant plus qu'elle ne l'avait abasourdi. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que l'argenté lui sorte cela et il n'arrivait maintenant plus à se calmer. C'était tout de même culotté de la part de Kakashi de lui dire une chose pareille. Il était bien le premier à lui avouer quelque chose du genre... il était d'ailleurs le premier à le faire rire depuis bien longtemps.

Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, le jeune directeur chercha à se calmer et reprendre un minimum de sérieux sous le regard enjoué de son ancien professeur. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'y parvienne, un large sourire restant cependant scotché sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait la parole sans le sérieux qu'il avait tant espéré retrouver.

\- Vous auriez dû faire ça dans les règles, gloussa Itachi plus qu'il ne sermonna l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Marmonna Kakashi, faussement contrarié.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Toujours aussi sérieux à ce que je vois.

Une moue se dessina sur les traits du brun, un léger mécontentement se diluant dans l'allégresse qu'il ressentait. Elle s'était manifestée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, l'enveloppant dans une douce chaleur et le laissant bien et souriant. C'était étrangement étonnant de voir quel effet un homme qui n'avait plus depuis des lustres pouvait avoir sur lui.

\- Et puis, pourquoi voulez-vous devenir mon second d'abord ? Demanda innocemment le brun tout en reposant son menton dans sa main.

\- Premièrement, parce que le poste est très bien payé, exposa l'homme avec ferveur. Deuxièmement, j'ai les capacités requises pour être ton secrétaire et assistant, mon boss actuel pourra te le confirmer. Et enfin...

Kakashi laissa sa phrase en suspens, intriguant son ancien élève qui resta pendu à ses lèvres une bonne dizaine de secondes. Quand il continua alors, achevant ses explications en souriant d'un air triomphant.

\- Je pense avoir la maturité et le recul nécessaire pour pouvoir te remettre sur les rails et te sermonner au cas où tu prendrais les mauvaises décisions. Et puis tu me connais assez pour me faire confiance, non ?

Les prunelles d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, subjugué par les dires de son ancien professeur quand un autre rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, enchantant silencieusement l'argenté. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme n'arrêterait pas de le surprendre.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous Kakashi-san, réussit à dire le jeune PDG une fois calmé.

\- Toujours. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je dois y réfléchir, répondit Itachi en prenant un air plus sévère.

\- Et moi, je pense que c'est tout réfléchi.

En le voyant sourire, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Kakashi savait comment les choses allaient se terminer et qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et quelque part, Itachi savait qu'il ne lui refuserait pas cette place. Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? L'argenté ne semblait pas lui mentir et il lui suffirait de quelques coups de fils pour être certain qu'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il paraissait assez sérieux et solide pour être son second -il en avait au moins l'air-et avait -d'après ses souvenirs- les qualités qu'il demandait et qui étaient nécessaire pour ce poste. Alors pourquoi le lui refuser ? Itachi n'en avait pas l'envie de toute manière.

\- Demain. Huit heures, finit par dire Itachi en rangeant les dossiers des autres candidats.

\- Neuf heures ne serait pas mieux ? S'étonna l'argenté, apparemment peu enclin pour venir à une heure aussi matinale.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de venir plus tard, se justifia le jeune homme avec sévérité.

\- Trop sérieux. Tu finiras par te tuer à la tâche un de ses jours.

\- Et vous, vous êtes bien trop laxiste, se moqua Itachi. Soyez à l'heure, sinon je prendrais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre.

Un autre sourire. Kakashi était, semblait-il, plus que satisfait et ne cachait maintenant plus cette expression ravie qui peignait son visage. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas dans l'idée de le faire disparaître, le voir ainsi l'apaisant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il pouvait bien le laisser être satisfait.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, l'homme se leva alors de son siège tout en replongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Itachi le regarda faire, sa bouche étant toujours tirée en une moue joyeuse pendant que son futur assistant se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la porte de son bureau.

\- À demain Itachi.

Un regard amical et un sourire. Ce fut les dernières choses que Kakashi lui offrit avant de passer la cloison de bois et de quitter la pièce. Le silence reprit place, la pluie s'abattant toujours contre la baie vitrée mais le jeune directeur n'en avait plus cure. Il se sentait étrangement bien.

Appuyant sur le bouton du téléphone, le brun demanda un peu sèchement à l'hôtesse d'accueil de renvoyer toutes les personnes qui étaient venus se présenter pour un entretien. Il n'attendit aucune réponse et raccrocha prestement avant de se lever et s'avança vers la vitre détrempée.

Il n'y avait même pas une heure, le jeune homme se sentait vide et morose, n'ayant plus goût à rien et se laissait vivre avec difficulté. À présent, il avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vivant, voire même important. Tout cela parce que cet homme était venu et lui avait parlé. Itachi avait un peu de mal à se dire que son ancien professeur avait eu cet effet sur lui alors que personne auparavant n'avait pu le sortir de son mutisme. Il avait juste fallu que Kakashi entre dans son bureau en souriant pour qu'il se sente mieux. C'était à la fois dingue et dérangeant. Pourtant, le brun n'avait pas envie de se poser davantage de questions. Il en avait assez de tout ce qui l'entourait, de cette vie qu'il menait et des responsabilités qui l'écrasaient. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser cet homme être à ses côtés, même si ce n'était que dans le cadre du travail ? Cela lui suffirait amplement pour ne pas se sentir couler à nouveau.

S'approchant un peu plus de la paroi de verre, Itachi put voir le sourire qui barrait son visage fatigué. Un sourire doux et enjoué, l'un de ceux qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la mort de sa mère. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était cet homme qui avait réussi à lui faire prendre cette expression. Et plus il y pensait, plus cela le faisait sourire.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, le jeune PDG oublia ce malaise qui l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps, les problèmes que ce monde avait mis sur sa route et tout ce qui pouvait le rendre aigri et sombre. Il en oublia ses parents, son frère cadet et tout ce qui le rongeait depuis de longs mois. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, Itachi fut juste calme et apaisé.

* * *

_**Coucou mes amours. Comment vous allez ? Bien j'espère.  
Je poste cette partie un peu en avance (j'espère que vous êtes contents et que vous l'avez aimé) parce que je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais demain. J'ai avoir mes résultats... et je le sens mal (en plus mon oncle vient et le connaissant... il va rester longtemps -_-)  
Donc voila. Je croise les doigts pour que cette partie vous a plu (que vous aimez un peu Kakashi :D) et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire.**_

_**Des bisous !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_• Bi-Ga : merci encore pour ta review. Oui, les deux frères vont avoir beaucoup de mal à avoir une "relation" (enfin, surtout Itachi. C'est lui qui galère. Sasuke s'en fiche totalement lui) Je suis contente en tout cas que tu apprécies le développement de l'histoire. Ca va un peu lentement mais ça va s'accélérer très prochainement. Encore un gros merci et à la prochaine fois =)_

_• Hanahime : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira, malgré qu'Itachi en voit de toutes les couleurs :)_

_**Voila pour moi. A dans deux semaines mes petits phoques !**_


	5. Chapter IV

_Il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi_

**IV**

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis plutôt inquiet au sujet de votre frère...

La voix de l'homme n'était qu'un souffle grave et rauque, à peine audible derrière le tic-tac de l'horloge accroché au mur et le son assourdissant des gouttes de pluie, qui se fracassaient contre les fenêtres de cette salle de classe. C'était comme s'il lui parlait de l'autre bout d'un immense amphithéâtre, rempli d'étudiants bruyants et agaçants, piaffant et riant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Itachi comprenait à peine ce que lui disait cet homme en face de lui, décryptant avec difficulté ses paroles pourtant claires et parfaitement prononcées. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui parlait de _lui_ qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à l'écouter.

\- Uchiwa-san...

Cela faisait seulement dix minutes qu'il était installé sur cette chaise, à attendre que ce professeur lui fasse part de la raison de cette entrevue. Il l'avait appelé la veille en urgence, le désarroi et le malaise s'entendant dans ses mots quand il avait demandé au brun de venir le voir en fin de journée. Itachi avait accepté, troublé et quelque peu inquiet quand à cette rencontre et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le poids de l'anxiété pesait sur ses épaules. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire cet homme aux cheveux grisonnant et au regard embarrassé allait le mettre un peu plus à mal qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

\- Uchiwa-san, répéta le professeur avec plus de douceur.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Itachi, légèrement gêné. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, lui sourit timidement l'homme. Il faut dire que je ne vous mets pas à l'aise non plus. Mais...

Les traits secs et anguleux de l'enseignant se firent plus durs, intriguant Itachi qui en eut l'estomac noué. L'heure semblait grave, le sujet qu'il voulait aborder délicat et les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Qu'avait bien pu faire Sasuke ? Il ne semblait pas être un élève perturbateur ou négligé. Du moins, Itachi l'espérait. Au vu des notes qu'il avait eu dans son ancien lycée, son frère n'avait rien d'un cancre et décroché bien souvent la première place sur l'ensemble des élèves de l'établissement. Alors quoi ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'Itachi soit là, assis sur cette chaise en bois lustré, à attendre que ce homme proche de la soixantaine ne parle enfin ? L'attente devenait insupportable, lui donnant l'impression d'être un condamné à qui on allait annoncé sa future exécution.

\- Ikeda-san, souffla le jeune homme, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ?

\- Oui, bafouilla le professeur. C'est juste que c'est un sujet assez... Délicat...

La pluie assourdit à nouveau ses paroles, comme si elle ne voulait pas que le brun les entende. Elle emplissait la pièce d'un son violent et clair, les vitres donnant l'impression de bientôt se briser pendant que la trotteuse de l'horloge le berçait dans un chaos bouleversant. Itachi ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu une averse aussi violente, même lors d'un typhon, et le son de cette aiguille agaçante ne faisait qu'augmenter son appréhension. Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, afin qu'il ne sache jamais de quoi voulait parler ce vieux professeur, qu'il ne l'entente réellement et le sauve d'un quelconque malaise. Pourtant, le jeune directeur savait qu'il finirait par percevoir ce discours accablant, son cœur se retrouvant pris dans un étau d'inquiétude et d'anxiété.

\- Il y a de cela deux semaines, commença l'homme après s'être raclé la gorge et comprit qu'Itachi n'ouvrirait pas la bouche avant qu'il le fasse, Sasuke a été retrouvé évanoui...

Les pupilles du jeune homme s'agrandirent d'étonnement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant sous la surprise. Évanoui... La pluie devait avoir déformé les mots de l'enseignant, lui faisant entendre n'importe quoi. C'était inconcevable, improbable, insensé.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Le coupa Itachi avec ahurissement. Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelé ?

\- Il ne souhaitait pas que l'on vous appelle, répondit calmement l'enseignant, l'oeil fuyant. Il affirmait aller bien. Et comme il n'était pas blessé, on ne s'est pas inquiet plus que nécessaire.

Itachi tiqua à l'entente de ses mots, une grimace déchirant ses traits fins. Cela ressemblait bien à Sasuke de ne pas vouloir le faire informer de son état. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui quand ils étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement, alors sûrement pas dans l'enceinte de son lycée. Un soupir désabusé échappa presque au brun, son cœur se serrant. Son _petit_ _frère_ continuerait inlassablement de le tenir à l'écart de sa vie.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, le jeune directeur laissa une légère plainte passer la barrière de ses lèvres, sous le regard curieux du professeur de son cadet. Celui-ci se pencha sur son bureau, fixant davantage le garçon qu'il avait devant lui et qui semblait dépassé par les événements.

\- Tout va bien Uchiwa-san ?

\- Oui, déclara Itachi sans aucune émotion.

\- Vous en êtes certain ? Insista l'homme. On ne...

\- Pourriez vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

L'air froid, voire même glacial du jeune homme fit ravaler les paroles rassurantes du professeur Ikeda. Sa bouche se referma, son corps se redressant sur son siège tandis que son regard ambré se posait sur la fenêtre non loin. Ses yeux fixèrent l'averse au-dehors, l'attente irritant légèrement le brun en face de lui quand il se décida enfin à parler, l'incompréhension et le malaise émanant davantage de chaque pore de sa peau. Itachi ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait soudain beaucoup plus écrasé et inquiet mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Avec l'infirmier, avoua Ikeda en joignant ses mains, on pensait au début que Sasuke avait fait un simple malaise dû à un repas qu'il avait sauté. On ne s'est pas inquiet outre mesure mais quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été mis au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'établissement...

\- Des rumeurs ?

\- Oui... Des rumeurs plutôt malsaines...

Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent, un frisson désagréable parcourant son échine. Son ventre se noua, une multitude de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête alors qu'il assimilait le discours du professeur. Malsaines. Des rumeurs malsaines. Des rumeurs... le jeune homme eut presque un haut-le-cœur, sa bouche se crispant en un rictus indéchiffrable. Des mots lui revenaient en tête. Des cris. Des injures aussi. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être lié... Ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_... Itachi l'espérait de tout son être, pourtant, cette petite voix logée dans un coin de son esprit, se mit à rire et à accentuer ses craintes. Pourquoi était-_elle_ revenue ?

\- Que disent-elles ? Murmura le brun en un souffle.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous...

\- Que disent-elles ?

Les billes sombres du jeune directeur s'étaient posées sur l'homme devant lui, le figeant et lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. La colère qui se lisait dans ses yeux était palpable, le faisant ressembler à une bête sauvage prête à attaquer et tuer. C'était la première fois qu'Itachi ressentait une telle fureur et cette voix maligne n'arrangeait rien à son état.

\- Apparemment, d'après plusieurs élèves, bégaya bien malgré lui le professeur, ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arrive à votre frère...

\- Comment ça _pas_ la première fois ? Fit Itachi, l'énervement prenant le pas sur sa raison.

\- S'il vous plaît, Uchiwa-san...

\- Ne me demandez pas de me calmer, répliqua le jeune directeur, sa voix grondant comme un coup de tonnerre. Comment voulez-vous que je reste de marbre alors que j'apprends que mon frère s'évanouit fréquemment et qu'apparemment, certains de vos élèves trouvent cela _normal_ ? Ne venez pas me dire que je dois garder mon calme, tout cela est bien trop insensé et inexcusable pour que je le fasse.

On aurait pu croire que les vitres venaient de se briser, un vent étrange soufflant dans ses mèches brunes qui dansaient alors autour de son visage déformé par la fureur. Sa nuque semblait trempée par la pluie battante, celle-ci coulant le long de son dos pour se glisser sous sa chemise et coller ses vêtements à sa peau. C'était une désagréable sensation, un sentiment grossissant et dérangeant qui lui retournait les entrailles tandis qu'il regardait avec une animosité peu commune, cet homme qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Non, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que parler, et réveiller au fond de lui, une colère sourde et puissante qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors insoupçonné.

Il fallut un moment à Itachi pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était levé de son siège, les poings serrés avec force et la mâchoire crispée. C'était comme s'il avait été pris par une douce folie, le forçant à se mettre debout sur ses jambes et à hurler bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là. Maintenant conscient de ses actes, le jeune directeur se sentait terriblement honteux, gêné de n'avoir pu contenir ses émotions et se rassit sous l'oeil troublé et vacillant du professeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en arrivait là, pourquoi il ressentait de telles choses ? Certes, il s'inquiétait pour Sasuke, il désirait savoir qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans l'enceinte de cet établissement bien trop classieux. Mais de là à sortir de ses gonds ? Itachi ne comprenait pas.

La voix trop doucereuse logée dans un coin de son esprit, fit soudain écho à celle du professeur de son cadet qui l'observait toujours avec cette expression étrange. Son estomac se contracta quand il rencontra les billes ambrées, son souffle ralentissant de secondes en secondes tandis qu'il assimilait les mots que prononçait cet homme. Ne pouvait-_elle_ donc pas se taire ?

\- Écoutez Uchiwa-san, commença l'homme, l'air grave et désolé, je peux comprendre que cette situation soit compliquée... Je peux vous dire que moi-même, j'ai du mal à saisir les actes de votre frère.

\- Je ne vous suis pas...

Un long soupir échappa au professeur, dérangeant Itachi qui ne dit cependant pas un mot. Il attendit, avec une certaine appréhension, que l'homme poursuive son discours. Pourtant, blottie bien au fond de son esprit, _elle_ lui disait parfaitement ce que ce soit-disant enseignant tentait vainement de lui cacher. Une vérité bien sombre et embarrassante pour une telle personne qui le fixait avec désarroi derrière ce bureau en bois lustré.

\- Vraiment Uchiwa-san, je n'arrive moi non plus pas à saisir, avoua finalement Ikeda avec beaucoup d'effort. Sasuke est pourtant un garçon intelligent et sérieux, certes quelque peu réservé et aigri. Mais faire de telles choses... Comprenez-moi Uchiwa-san, apprendre que l'un de mes élèves s'adonnent à ce _genre_ de pratique, surtout dans un établissement comme celui-ci, me donne l'impression de ne pas m'être réveillé...

Les derniers mots moururent dans le fond de sa gorge, comme s'il ne désirait pas réellement les prononcer. Comme s'il ne voulait pas s'avouer la vérité. Itachi eut du mal à saisir le sens que chacun d'entre eux, même de les entendre complètement alors que son esprit plongeait dans un abysse noir et profond. Il lui semblait être à mille lieux de cet homme, bien loin de cette salle de classe et essuyait un orage puissant et ravageur. Les gouttes glacées ruisselaient sur son visage, ayant l'odeur du sang et de la colère pour ensuite s'imprégner dans ses vêtements, glisser sur son corps et s'infiltrer sous sa peau. Une à une, elles gonflaient son cœur meurtri et blessé, comblant la plaie béante qu'avait créé son frère en le rejetant par une chose dont il n'arrivait même pas à nommer. Comment aurait-il pu lui donner un nom de toute manière ? Lentement, silencieusement, Itachi se transformait en une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, pendant que cette voix, insidieuse et cruelle, ne se lassait pas de rire en le voyant faire.

_Pauvre petite chose. Pauvre créature. Tu cours à ta perte..._

\- Uchiwa-san, reprit soudain le professeur, vous devez impérativement lui parler.

\- Ikeda-san...

\- Il est vraiment urgent que vous le fassiez. J'ignore pourquoi il fait de telles choses, mais vous devez lui parler. Ce n'est pas sain, ni pour lui ni pour les autres élèves qu'il entraîne dans ce jeu malsain. Certains disent que des professeurs sont également impliqués mais cela relève du surréalisme...

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

Sortant de sa torpeur comme on serait sorti d'un long et horrible cauchemar, Itachi leva la tête vers l'homme en face de lui, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise tandis que le jeune directeur se réinstallait convenablement sur le siège où il se trouvait. Il n'aurait su dire si ce garçon brun était le même que celui qui était entré dans la salle de classe, quelques minutes auparavant, ou si il montrait son véritable visage. Mais Ikeda était certain d'une chose : il aurait vendu sa place à n'importe qui à cet instant précis.

\- Je vais vous dire une chose, déclara Itachi, d'une voix si calme que ça en était angoissant, si mon frère est devenu ainsi, c'est de la faute de personne comme vous qui on préférait fermer les yeux plutôt que de lui venir en aide.

\- Comment pouvez-vous...

Sa bouche se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte, sa salive descendant avec difficulté dans sa gorge tandis qu'il déglutissait avec embarras. À vrai dire, le professeur ne saurait dire si c'était de la gêne qu'il ressentait, ou bien une émotion plus malicieuse et fourbe qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui tordre les tripes. Il était cependant assez clair qu'il ne s'était pas mis l'aîné des Uchiwa dans la poche et qu'il risquait, en le voyant se levait avec dignité et flegme, d'en prendre pour son grade.

\- Ikeda-san, reprit le jeune directeur avec douceur, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir veiller sur mon frère, puisque je ne peux me permettre de le suivre jusque dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement. Je compte sur vous pour qu'aucun autre incident ne se produise. On ne voudrait pas que vous perdiez votre poste.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines d'Itachi, le faisant presque ressembler à un ange tout droit tomber du ciel. Il eut pourtant l'effet inverse, glaçant le sang du professeur qui n'ajouta rien et regarda d'un air terrorisé ce jeune homme quitter la pièce comme si rien n'avait été dit. Et quand la porte claqua dans son dos, signant la fin de cette entrevue douloureuse, le vieil homme crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

Le claquement discret de ses chaussures sur le carrelage impeccable du couloir résonnait presque autant que la pluie violente qui régnait au dehors. Itachi se dit qu'il aurait du mal à rejoindre sa voiture, ses doigts se serrant nerveusement sur son cellulaire logé dans sa poche alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait embêter son assistant en le faisant venir. Cela avait en apparence, l'air d'un simple prétexte pour voir l'argenté et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Mais juste en apparence...

_« Sale petite traînée... »_

Son visage se refléta dans l'écran noir de son portable, l'odeur du bitume trempé emplissant ses narine tandis qu'il arrivant dans l'entrée principale du lycée. Le ciel pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Peut-être pleurait-il pour lui, pour lui éviter à nouveau de verser des larmes inutiles, des larmes qui ne changeraient rien à la situation. Pleurer ne lui apporterait rien, ne changerait rien. Non. Se mettre dans un tel état n'arrangerait pas la situation. Si seulement _lui_ désirait l'arrangeait...

_« Quoi que tu fasse, ça n'y changera rien... »_

Un rictus furieux sur un visage d'ange. Un air sombre pour un être tombé bien bas. Itachi se trouva détestable et impuissant. Comment pouvait-il rester les bras croisés ? Quand bien même il lui avait dit de ne pas intervenir dans sa vie, devait-il obligatoirement resté là sans rien dire ? Le voir se détruire à petit feu et ne pas bouger ? Comment Sasuke pouvait penser une telle chose ? Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser continuer. Il ne pouvait pas. Itachi se voyait mal rester inactif après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était hors de questions que cela continue davantage. Son imbécile de petit frère ne pouvait décemment pas poursuivre sur cette voie.

_« Tu resteras la p'tite catin du lycée... »_

La pluie tomba plus fort, s'écrasant sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant et irritant. Le vent soufflait avec violence, balançant ses mèches brunes autour de son visage pale et couvert de gouttes d'eau. Un froid glacial et presque meurtrier se glissa sous sa peau, accélérant les battements effrénés et saccadés de son cœur alors qu'il laissait l'averse couvrir son corps, comme on le ferait avec une couverture. Sauf que celle-ci, humide et glacée, le menait de seconde en seconde vers la folie. Une folie qui s'était effacée, dissimulée quelque part au fond de sa poitrine quand il s'était rendu compte que sa voix avait empli la salle de classe où il avait été avec ce pitoyable professeur. Une folie qui semblait attendre, docile et sage, qu'il ne l'appelle et ne fasse plus qu'un avec elle. Une folie bien trop présente, bien trop pesante et qui effrayait Itachi.

Pourquoi cette sensation logeait-elle au creux de ses entrailles ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette chaleur désagréable et ce tiraillement dans sa gorge ? L'envie de hurler se faisait de plus en plus sentir, de plonger ses doigts dans son propre crane et laisser le sang couler le long de ses longues mèches brunes. Connaître la douleur, ressentir la peur, rire aux éclats. Un flot d'émotions, de sensations contraires et violentes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir assaillir le jeune homme qui eut bien du mal à respirer, le froid de l'averse ne l'aidant pas à retrouver son calme. Et pour cause, elle le traînait encore plus bas dans la boue.

Combien de temps passa ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une éternité ? Itachi n'aurait su répondre et quelque part, il s'en fichait royalement. Il avait repris la pleine possession de ses moyens, respirait à nouveau normalement et pouvait à présent prendre la direction de son véhicule pour rentrer chez lui. Il tenta d'oublier ses tourments, d'oublier cette douleur et cette boule logée dans son ventre et de reprendre son calme afin de pouvoir faire face à son cadet. Pourtant, quelque part, le brun savait qu'il ne pourrait lui parler, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire et qu'au final, aucune discussion n'aurait lieu avec son cadet. Il garderait le silence, le croiserait peut-être dans un couloir de l'appartement et continuerait de vivre comme il le faisait depuis de longs mois. Tout cela parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent une grimace presque furieuse, son cœur tambourinant à nouveau comme un forcené entre ses côtes. Un faible et un lâche. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un bon à rien qui jouait les durs derrière un grand bureau de bois, dans l'une des entreprises les plus importantes du pays. Un gamin qui faisait croire qu'il pouvait tout gérer tout seul, qui pouvait être le digne successeur de son père mais qui au final, se mentait plus à lui-même qu'il pouvait le faire à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Un menteur, un tricheur, et un lâche. Et blotti dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne se retient pas pour le lui rappeler encore et encore.

_Mon pauvre petit monstre._

Son rire sardonique résonna dans chaque cellule de son corps, arrachant à Itachi un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût tandis qu'il démarrait le moteur de sa voiture et s'engageait enfin sur le chemin du retour.

Impuissant, lâche et fou. Voilà ce qu'il était à présent.

* * *

**_ET BOOM ! Et voila mes lapinous ! Happy ? Je pense que je suis pardonnée pour le retard du coup._**

**_ J'espère que cette partie vous a plu, j'ai un peu galéré avec (et la suite va pas m'aider... -_- )_**  
**_Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder mille ans, voila le résultat et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu !_**  
**_La suite pointera le bout de son nez dans deux semaines si tout va bien (on reprend le rythme habituel)_**  
**_En attendant, je vous fais plein de bisous et j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez apprécié cette lecture =)_**

**_Bouyaka mes nounours !_**


	6. Chapter V

**IMPORTANT : il est impératif que vous relisiez le chapitre précédent car celui-ci a été modifié (principalement la fin) Si cela a déjà été fait, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans mon sang coulent la colère de mille dieux et la folie des hommes blessés_

**V**

Froide. Glaciale. Comme la pire nuit d'hiver. Comme un vent du grand nord. Froide et glaciale. Voilà comment elle était, _elle_ qui vivait au fond de son cœur. Froide. Glaciale. Cruelle.

\- Itachi ?

Ses billes noires se redressèrent soudain, son nez se levant du dossier qu'il était en train de vérifier. Le seul œil visible de Kakashi le fixait avec inquiétude, ses mèches argentés encadrant son visage peint par le tourment alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de lui. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son trouble, ses paupières papillonnant un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la pénombre au-dehors.

La nuit était tombée, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La ville était illuminée de milles lumières, le ciel empli d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. La lune, elle, disparaissait derrière les grands buildings, délaissant ses sœurs lumineuses pour éclairer une autre partie du pays. La nuit était tombée et Itachi se rendait alors compte qu'il avait passé des heures assis derrière son bureau.

\- Itachi...

La voix inquiète de Kakashi se fit à nouveau entendre, sortant le brun d'une torpeur qui l'enveloppait depuis plusieurs minutes. À vrai dire, cela faisait même plusieurs jours que son supérieur était dans un état second - presque un mois, si ce n'était plus. Travaillant comme un forcené, sautant des repas et restant jusque tard le soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le surprenait à une heure tardive en train d'avancer un projet ou de vérifier le travail de ses employés. Mais cela commençait à durer depuis trop longtemps.

Une main passa sur son visage fatigué, son corps s'affaissant sans grâce dans son grand siège de bureau. Las et épuisé, Itachi laissa toutes les tensions qui l'habitaient glisser le long de son corps, dénouant alors ses membres et ses muscles pour le laisser comme un pantin désarticulé. Il avait l'impression de porter un énorme poids, l'épuisement l'écrasant complètement tandis qu'il abandonnait ses dossiers. Il était déjà tard et travailler davantage ne serait pas bénéfique pour sa santé. Pourtant, Itachi n'avait pas envie de faire autre chose. C'était bien la seule activité qui lui permettait de rester un minimum concentrer... et de ne pas percevoir ce souffle glacial.

\- Tu devrais rentrer.

Ses billes charbon se posèrent sur l'homme en face de lui, qui était resté debout devant son bureau. Kakashi le fixait toujours, ne cachant rien de son désarroi et le couvait du regard comme une mère inquiète pour son enfant malade. Combien de fois l'avait-il regardé ainsi quand il était plus jeune, alors qu'il lui donnait encore des leçons dans sa chambre d'enfant ? Itachi ne pouvait décemment pas s'en souvenir, comme si l'argenté l'avait toujours couvé des yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent presque à cette pensée, l'idée que son ancien professeur soit toujours aussi concerné et attentif le touchant, avant qu'un souvenir fugace et désagréable ne refasse surface dans son esprit.

\- Vous avez raison, déclara alors le jeune directeur, peu assuré. Je vais rentrer.

Se levant prestement, le brun arrangea les multiples dossiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau, les rangeant et classant pour mieux faire disparaître ces mots de son esprit. Son cœur s'était serré à lui en couper le souffle quand il les avait entendu, ses lèvres se déformant en une légère grimace confuse. Encore... encore. Quand cesseraient-ils de tourner dans sa tête, comme une litanie grondante et imposante ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas disparaître, s'effacer et ne laisser qu'un vide amer ? Cela aurait été mieux que ce pincement douloureux et ces hauts-le-cœur intempestifs. Nerveusement, ses doigts massèrent à nouveau ses paupières, la fatigue se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Il avait besoin de repos et de calme pour enfin retrouver un état normal. Pourtant...

_Pauvre petite chose..._

Un frisson parcourut son échine, son corps se figeant soudain. Son sang s'était glacé, son cœur se retrouvant comprimé dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur son bureau afin de ne pas tomber. Pendant un court instant, Itachi eut l'impression d'être à nouveau sous cette pluie battante et gelée, un tremblement violent engourdissant chaque parcelle de son être et le clouant sur place. Pourquoi ne pouvait-_elle_ donc pas se taire ?

Une douce chaleur se diffusa soudain dans son bras, remontant dans son épaule avant que son corps ne s'écroule dans son fauteuil où il s'y retrouva assis. Quelque peu désorienté, Itachi mit plusieurs secondes à remarquer la présence de son second à ces côtés, celui ne lâchant pas son bras comme pour lui assurer qu'il était là. Kakashi était proche, peut-être un peu trop, quand sa main se posa sur le front brûlant de son supérieur, un rictus embêté étirant ses lèvres rosées. Un léger frisson prit le jeune homme, ses épaules se crispant quand la main chaleureuse se posa sur sa peau, ses billes noires ne pouvant se détacher de l'homme en face de lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Itachi n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si quelqu'un avait déjà pris sa température de cette façon. Sa mère, peut-être, mais après... Son cœur se fit lourd dans sa poitrine, un sentiment gênant s'insinuant dans ses veines, quand la voix grave de son second le tira vers la réalité, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, déclara-t-il alors en un murmure apaisant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, le regard dur de l'argenté l'enjoignant à ne rien ajouter tandis qu'il passa son main sous son bras pour l'aider à le relever.

\- Je te raccompagne, que tu le veuilles ou non, maugréa Kakashi tout en le tenant. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Kakashi-san...

\- Il n'y a pas de « Kakashi-san » qui tienne. Je te ramène.

Obligé de se lever, Itachi suivit son second du mieux qu'il put, les lèvres tordues par un rictus contrarié et réprobateur. Il n'en fit cependant rien, trop fatigué pour se lancer d'une quelconque dispute et se laissa guider par son second.

La pièce sembla tourner un peu plus autour de lui à chacun de ses pas, un mélange de gris et de noir défilant lentement devant ses yeux illuminés par les lumières de la ville. La lampe qui éclairait la pièce n'avait rien à voir avec ses points scintillants dans le ciel sombre, pareille à une robe de soirée. C'était un ciel des plus beaux et des plus étincelant qui s'offrait à lui, un ciel ressemblant à bien d'autres, bien plus funestes et tristes.

Son corps se figea, restant immobile et droit comme le serait une statut de sel que Kakashi regarda alors avec surprise et inquiétude. Son supérieur fixait de ses yeux vides la ville par la fenêtre non loin, admirant avec une certaine fascination les multitudes de lumières qui décoraient les immeubles et l'astre noir. Il était ailleurs, à milles lieux du bureau où il était encore quelques secondes auparavant et ne semblait plus faire attention à rien. Le monde qui l'entourait n'avait plus d'importance, ni même l'argenté. Tout ce qui comptait était le ciel étoilé sous ses billes onyx, un air maussade et pourtant si doux étirant ses traits fins. Kakashi ne sut quoi faire pendant de longues secondes qui lui parurent des jours, observant avec un mélange de fascination et d'embarras le jeune homme lorsqu'il se mut soudain, prenant d'un pas sûr la direction de la porte de son office.

\- Allons-y.

La voix dénuée d'émotion d'Itachi fit tiquer l'argenté, incertain de l'état du jeune homme mais le suivit tout de même sans rien ajouter. Le brun n'avait pas l'air d'être en état pour la moindre discussion et l'épuiser davantage dans des babillages inutiles ne lui apporterait rien. Mieux valait l'emmener tranquillement manger avant de le raccompagner chez lui plutôt que d'en faire des tonnes.

C'était comme s'il était dans un vieux film en noir et blanc. Des images en mouvement se suivant, racontant une histoire qu'il avait du mal à suivre et comprendre mais qui défilaient tout de même sous ses prunelles fatiguées. Le genre de film que l'on visionne pour passer le temps et éviter un ennui trop grand. Telle était l'impression qu'avait Itachi, celle-ci lui collant à la peau depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles lui paraissaient surjouées et fausses. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture de Kakashi, leur arrivée dans ce petit restaurant mexicain à deux rues de l'entreprise, le repas qu'ils partagèrent. Tout ressemblait bien trop à une série B, un film de seconde catégorie dans lequel le jeune homme avait joué sans grande conviction. C'était pourtant lui qui avait commencé à parler des futurs locaux de la firme à l'autre bout du pays, qui avait fait cette mauvaise blague en sortant du restaurant et qui s'était plaint de la nourriture trop épicé. C'était bien Itachi qui avait le plus joué dans cette scène décalée et surréaliste. Mais c'était pourtant bien à lui quelle semblait le plus faux.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

L'immeuble où était son appartement. L'immeuble où il vivait. L'endroit où il se sentait le plus mal. Ils y étaient finalement arrivés. Kakashi n'avait pas mis longtemps pour le raccompagner, le menant directement chez lui après leur dîner. Il était certes tard et c'était bien pour cela que son second l'avait tiré de ses documents et autres dossiers. Cependant, Itachi n'aurait pas pensé que le temps passerait aussi vite. Il aurait bien voulu joué encore un peu, voir cette scène davantage. Faire semblant et vivre dans cette autre réalité quelques heures de plus. Il fallait croire que cela lui était interdit.

La portière s'ouvrit sans un bruit, l'argenté tenant la poignée comme le ferait un chauffeur. Itachi le fixa avec un certain intérêt, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il attrapa la main tendue de son second.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veillez autant sur moi, déclara le brun avec sérénité. Vous me donnez presque l'impression d'être une femme que vous souhaitez protéger.

L'homme vira soudainement au rouge, la remarque du brun le surprenant avant de l'embarrasser. Un léger rire se fit alors entendre, Itachi se moquant gentiment de son ancien professeur qui affichait une mine boudeuse.

\- Je te laisserais te démerder la prochaine fois, fit-il d'un air bougon tout en récupérant sa main.

\- Vous n'aideriez pas une jeune femme en détresse si elle en avait besoin ? Le charria Itachi sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

\- Arrêtes un peu tu veux.

La moue contrariée de Kakashi acheva presque le brun qui n'était plus très loin du fou rire, ses épaules étant secoués de tremblements nerveux. Il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux mais c'était sans compter l'air grincheux de son second. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se moquer de lui ?

Le ciel était d'un noir encre, proche de celui de ses rétines. Un noir profond et maussade, qui avait englouti toutes étoiles tentant de briller, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. De là où ils étaient, les lumières de la ville ne leur permettaient pas de voir ne serait qu'un scintillement céleste, la couleur blanche et pure qu'il avait pu entrevoir par la vitre de son bureau ayant laisser placer à un orange jaunâtre et maladif. Toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait ressenti, toute la joie qu'il avait simulé, s'envolèrent alors comme des volutes de fumée balayées par le vent. Il ne restait maintenant plus rien de cette soirée. Rien à part des souvenirs et des images en noir et blanc dans son esprit.

Presque mécaniquement, ses pas le menèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble de béton. Il ne prononça pas un mot, faisant juste un signe de la main à son second et rejoignit, avec le peu de sérénité qui lui restait, ses appartements. La soirée était belle et bien finie, permettant à sa vie de reprendre son cours et à la réalité de lui rappeler qu'il devrait cesser de se voiler la face.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, déverrouillant les gonds et permettant au jeune homme d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Une pénombre étouffante l'accueillit, accompagné d'un silence religieux tandis qu'il se déchaussait et abandonnait son manteau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent alors le froid du carrelage couvrant le sol du couloir, ceux-ci le menant jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau. Et tout cela, dans le noir complet. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'allumait plus la lumière en rentrant chez lui, préférant l'obscurité pesante aux rayons blancs et rassurants que diffusaient les lampes installées dans sa demeure. Être dans le noir était ce qui le gardait en vie, qui l'éloignait le plus de la folie, et ce depuis qu'il avait fait cette fichue rencontre.

Le verre fit un son clair quand il le déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine, détonnant avec le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge accrochée dans le salon. C'était le seul son qui venait troublait le calme de l'appartement, résonnant dans la tête d'Itachi comme les cloches d'une église. Il faisait écho dans le vide de son esprit, emplissant son âme d'une douce torpeur que le jeune homme essayait difficilement de conserver. C'était une douce mélodie, un air si tendre et si fort à la fois. Mais malgré cela, malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour se concentrer dessus, tout son être ne pouvait faire abstraction de _cette_ voix.

Léger et cristallin, _son_ rire monta à ses oreilles tel le chant dérangeant d'un oiseau. Il se fit plus fort, plus cruel et bruyant alors qu'Itachi serrait les poings et tentant de l'ignorer. Il savait pourtant qu'il était trop tard, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien était. Mais était-ce si mal d'essayer ? Rien ne l'empêchait de faire semblant, non ? Rien ne le lui interdisait.

_Lâche._

Ses poings se serrèrent, son cœur se retrouvant coincé dans un étau. Itachi sentait déjà le sang pulser à ses tempes, son souffle se faisant plus rapide et difficile à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il devait rester calme. Il devait l'ignorer. Ne pas y penser.

_Tu ne peux l'ignorer._

Il le pouvait. Il y arriverait. Il avait réussi jusque là, à faire comme si de rien était. Il avait mis ce masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance et avait continué à vivre, comme si de rien était. Il pouvait l'ignorer. Il le pouvait.

_Pauvre imbécile._

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses respirations se faisant plus profondes et sonores. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme essayait toujours de se concentrer sur le son que produisait l'horloge, comptant les secondes qui défilaient à présent beaucoup trop lentement. Si cela continuait, il ne tiendrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas. Son corps, tendu à l'extrême, finirait par le trahir et il s'en mordrait les doigts.

_Ça, c'est toi qui le pense._

Itachi tiqua violemment, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine gonflée alors que _son_ rire se faisait plus puissant encore. Qu'elle se taise. Tout simple. _Elle_ qui le torturait, _elle_ qui lui faisait perdre la raison. _Elle_ devait se taire et le laissait vivre tranquille. Parce que si _cette_ fichue voix continuait de le malmenait, Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait se produire.

_Fais-le._

Un sursaut le parcourut, son corps tremblant d'un frisson incontrôlable. Campé sur ses jambes, Itachi se força à ne pas bouger, l'ordre qu'_elle_ avait prononcé l'ayant presque fait se déplacer. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, que son corps ne lui répondait pas et qu'il agissait contre sa volonté. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle et laissait cette folie l'habitait. C'était la première fois... depuis qu'il lui avait la promesse de ne plus _le_ déranger.

La tension qui le tiraillait disparut lentement, le silence reprenant ses droits et s'insinuant jusque dans son âme. Respirant à nouveau calmement, Itachi se permit de s'installer sur un tabouret non loin, étant jusqu'alors appuyé contre l'évier et s'étala presque sur le plan de travail. Il pouvait à nouveau entendre le tic-tac assourdissant, effaçant les traces encore brûlantes de sa colère et sa rage et rétablissant sa raison. Hélas, celle-ci ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil et il fallut qu'à nouveau, le silence soit rompu.

Tic-tac... Tic-tac... Dix secondes... Vingt secondes... Les paupières closes et les oreilles bouchées par ses mains crispées, Itachi pouvait visualiser l'horloge de son salon comme s'il était assis dans son canapé. Il apercevait les aiguilles bouger, indiquant que les secondes passaient. La grande aiguille dorée, servant aux minutes, ne cessaient de tressauter et vaciller, ne sachant où se plaçait. Elle semblait perdue, ne sachant réellement l'heure qu'il était mais cela importait peu à Itachi. Seules les secondes lui étaient nécessaire pour garder son calme. Elles et elles seules.

_Itachi._

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Son torse se redressa d'un coup, ses paumes appuyant davantage sur ses oreilles tandis que ses billes sombres fixaient un point dans la cuisine. Malgré la pénombre, le brun pouvait distinguait la cuisinière dernier cri, les couteaux onéreux qu'une tante lui avait offert lors de l'acquisition de l'appartement et d'autres ustensiles dont il se servait peu. Il pouvait, dans le noir, faire l'inventaire total de la pièce et ainsi, faire abstraction de cette voix, logée dans un coin de son esprit. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

_Cesse donc de te voiler la face Itachi._

Ses mots volaient dans sa tête, tel un air de piano, une berceuse que l'on écouterait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils étaient doux, comme un voile de soie avant de lui serrer le cœur avec force et brusquerie. Comme s'il pouvait faire cela. Il avait donné sa parole. Il l'avait promis. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement à présent ? Il était déjà trop enlisé dans ce problème.

_Tu peux en sortir Itachi._

En sortir ? Quelle bonne blague cela était. Il ne pouvait pas en sortir, le brun le savait. Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens, avait cherché une solution, mais rien ne lui était venu. Il ne pouvait rien faire. De toute façon, _il_ ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quoi que se soit.

_Ne l'écoute pas Itachi._

Il y avait penser. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait tout simplement faire ce qu'il avait à faire, prendre les choses en main et arranger les choses. Cependant, Itachi savait pertinemment que cela n'arrangerait rien. Il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

_Quel lâche tu es._

Lâche ? Non, il n'était pas lâche. Il l'avait pensé à un moment, il l'avait cru. Mais il n'avait rien d'un lâche. Il avait fait de son mieux, avait tenté le coup, avait essayé. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas marché.

_Alors tu abandonnes..._

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace amère. Abandonner... il y était forcé. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Essayer encore ? Il savait qu'il échouerait. En parler ? Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses ? Prendre les choses en main ? Il briserait tout ce qui lui restait. Non. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Itachi le savait, il était trop tard.

_Pauvre petite chose._

L'eau coulait en continu, couvrant la mélodie de l'horloge qui lui permettait de rester lucide. Elle se déversa un long moment, arrachant un sourire désespéré à Itachi qui resta sagement assis dans la pénombre de la cuisine. Une farce de mauvais goût, voilà dans quoi il s'était fourré. Et tout cela à cause de ce fichu professeur. S'il n'avait rien dit, s'il n'avait pas cherché à le voir, il serait pas là, un mois après, à se torturer de la sorte. Mais était-ce réellement de la faute de cet homme ? Un nouveau sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du brun. Cela ne servait plus à rien de blâmer qui que se soit. _Il_ n'était plus là pour qu'on lui fasse de reproche de toute façon.

Deux mains imaginaires vinrent se posaient sur ses épaules et étreignirent son cou avec une tendresse fictive. Presque automatique, ce doux rire sadique se fit entendre, ne l'étonnant même plus pendant qu'il écoutait de nouveau l'horloge faire un boucan sans nom. Combien de temps allait-il encore vivre ainsi ? Continuerait-il réellement à vivre ainsi ? Itachi avait du mal à se dire que les choses se passeraient de la même façon pendant encore de longs mois. Voire même des années. Il deviendrait complètement fou bien avant.

Et dire qu'il avait essayé d'éviter qu'une telle chose arrive. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se confronterait à un bloc de béton armé, un mur de froideur et d'animosité, le brun aurait peut-être renoncé à s'exprimer. Mais la situation avait été beaucoup trop sérieuse et délicate pour qu'il reste là sans rien dire. Cependant, il aurait dû s'attendre à cette finalité. Après tout, c'était à son très cher petit frère qu'il avait tenté de faire face.

Itachi eut presque envie de rire, sa main se calant sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser un son s'échapper. Non pas qu'il devait être discret ou silencieux, mais il n'avait aucune envie que son cadet soit au courant de sa présence. Bien que quelque part, cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme désirait se montrer à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé entrer dans son appartement, clamer qu'il était rentré, voir son frère le rejoindre et l'entendre parler de ses cours et de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Mais non. Il n'avait jamais eu rien de tout cela et ne l'aurait certainement jamais. Ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement, son rire se faisant plus présent. Itachi savait depuis longtemps que qu'il n'entendrait de la part de son cadet que des injures, des cris et des soupirs plaintifs.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en lui. Ou plutôt, cette chose se brisa un peu plus, créant une nouvelle fissure dans la multitude d'entailles et de cicatrices qu'elle portait. Une fissure de plus, réduisant presque sa raison à néant. La folie prendrait bientôt le pas sur tout, dirigerait ses pas et sa vie, pour ne rien laisser derrière elle. Mais peut-être serait-ce mieux ainsi.

_Ce sera mieux._

Il pourrait alors se sortir de cette situation. Il n'aurait plus à se taire. Il pourrait enfin vivre comme il le souhaitait.

_Ce sera beaucoup mieux._

Oui, ce sera mieux. Il pourrait effacer ce soir maudit où en revenant du lycée de son frère, il le découvrit avec un garçon bien plus âgé que lui. Il pourrait oublier les mots cruels que Sasuke avait prononcé, les dires acerbes de ce jeune homme qui n'avait plus rien d'un lycéen et effacer ce jour. Il pourrait enfin supprimer de sa mémoire cette phrase que son cadet avait dite, cela la même que son professeur avait prononcé quelques heures plus tôt et qui le dérangeait au plus profond de lui.

_Tout oublier. Tu pourras tout oublier._

Ils pourront tout oublier. Oublier que leur père les avait abandonner et délaisser. Oublier qu'ils avaient été séparés. Oublier la haine, la colère et la rancœur. Ils pourraient vivre normalement, comme une vrai famille. Manger ensemble, discuter, sortir. Ils pourraient enfin vivre pleinement, sainement. Ce serait tellement mieux.

_Mieux que tout ça._

Mieux que cette vie insipide et désolante. Mieux que cette situation burlesque. Ce serait beaucoup mieux que cela. Itachi le sentait, pire, il le savait au fond de lui. N'importe quelle vie serait mieux que celle qu'ils avaient actuellement. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. C'en était assez.

Le carrelage était froid sous ses pas, la pénombre comme un cocon bienveillant. Rejoignant sa chambre, Itachi laissa derrière lui sa colère et sa frustration, arborant un sourire serein tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce et s'attelait à se changer. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus à se rappeler que le professeur de son frère l'avait appelé à son établissement, traitant quasiment son cadet de prostitué sous son nez. Il n'aurait plus à se souvenir de ce garçon déshabillant Sasuke sur le sol de leur salon, celui-ci lui confirmant presque les dires de son enseignant une fois l'autre énergumène à la porte. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour son petit frère quand il reviendrait à l'appartement, lui ayant promis de ne pas interférer dans ses relations et le laisser fréquenter qui il voulait, quand il le désirait. Très bientôt, Itachi n'aurait plus à se retenir d'entrer dans la chambre de son cadet pour en virer l'inconnu et lui passer un savon, ou à prendre son mal en patience pour être certain que son frère allait bien après l'acte. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de tout ça, à s'en soucier outre mesure. Bientôt, tout cela serait terminé.

Et le sourire aux lèvres, Itachi s'installa dans son lit, un rire cruel et pourtant si doux emplissant alors chaque recoin de son esprit.

_Bientôt. Très bientôt._

* * *

**Je suis de retour ! Après pas mal de temps (je n'ai pas compter, trop peur de voir le nombre de jours que j'ai laissé l'écriture derrière moi) Mais me revoici, avec un nouveau chapitre, qui vous aura plus j'espère.**

**Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews et autres commentaires. Je ne me sentais pas de le faire, vu que je n'arrivais pas à écrire. C'est revenu un peu d'un coup et au lieu de vous faire patienter plus longtemps en vous disant que la suite arrivait, j'ai tout simplement préféré la poster.**

**A présent, je ne sais pas trop comment les choses vont avancer. Elles avancent, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant et j'ai de bonnes idées en tête. C'est juste que mon rythme est bien différent de celui d'avant. Donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir être patient.**

**Merci en tout cas de continuer de me lire et de suivre mon histoire ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Des bisous mes loulous !**


	7. Chapter VI

**VI**

_Lalala. Je suis fou, la pluie tombe sur mes joues._

_Je suis fou et je chante au garde à vous. La lala lala._

L'air était frais, apportant avec lui l'odeur de la mer et celles des fleurs qui couvraient l'un des champs un peu plus loin. Les effluves de sel emplirent ses poumons, un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il portait son regard calme au paysage alentour.

Il n'était, jusqu'alors, jamais venu à la campagne. Et il n'aurait certainement jamais mis un pied sur ces terres s'il n'avait pas vu cette magnifique petite maison. C'étaient ces hauts murs couleur saumon qui l'avaient attiré, celle-ci détonant par rapport aux blocs de béton grisâtre qui constituaient la plupart des immeubles de la capitale. Puis son toit aux tuiles rouge comme les coquelicots dont on ne pouvait détourner le regard. Cachée derrière une petite colline, cette maison alors en vente avait été un véritable coup de cœur et le jeune directeur n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se l'approprier. Son second avait ri quand il lui avait fait part de son choix, le comparant à un enfant face à son futur cadeau de Noël. Et quelque part, l'argenté n'avait pas eu réellement tord. Itachi ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité et joyeux de tout sa vie.

Trouver la bâtisse n'avait pas été chose aisée. Construite à l'écart d'un village de pécheurs, elle semblait vouloir rester cachée et isolée. Itachi avait mis une bonne heure pour trouver le bon chemin, s'excusant auprès du vendeur à son arrivée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé traversé une forêt dense et parcourir une haute colline pour arriver jusqu'à destination. Cependant, quelque part, cela ne faisait que l'enthousiasmer davantage.

L'homme joufflu et grassouillet qui l'accueillit lui ouvrit un sourire amical, loin de ceux commercial que certains de ses associés osaient encore lui montrer. Il l'invita à faire le tour de la maison, ne lui graissant même pas la patte pour qu'il achète la bâtisse, comme l'aurait fait d'autres agents immobiliers. Le jeune directeur en fut quelque peu étonné, suivant l'homme en silence tandis que celui-ci lui parlait de la demeure. Apparemment, c'était un vieux riche aigri qui l'avait fait construire, des décennies auparavant. Cependant, bien après sa mort, personne, ni même sa descendance, ne voulait de cette maison. Il fallut qu'ils terminent la visite pour qu'Itachi comprenne pourquoi.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits, le visage peint de surprise et de perplexité du vendeur lui revenant en tête. L'homme n'aurait jamais cru qu'il finirait par acheter la maison, même après en avoir vu les travers, et à un prix beaucoup plus élevé que celui de vente. Il demanda même au jeune homme s'il était sûr de son choix, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment professionnel mais n'ajouta rien quand Itachi afficha cet air ravi et enjoué, lui assurant que malgré tout, cette bâtisse lui plaisait plus que tout. Ainsi, deux jours plus tard, le brun avait reçu les clefs de sa nouvelle propriété qu'il s'empressa d'aménager.

Le soleil déclinait doucement derrière la colline, illuminant le salon d'une lueur rouge-orangé. Donnant sur un grand jardin encore envahi par les mauvaises herbes, la pièce, meublée à l'occidentale, donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon rassurant. Cela était peut-être dû aux meubles en bois et au canapé marron qui constituaient le mobilier, ou à la vue que l'on avait sur la colline par la grande véranda. Mais le jeune homme s'y sentait merveilleusement bien. C'était d'ailleurs la pièce de la maison qu'il préférait et celle où il comptait passer le plus de temps. Il y avait bien la chambre à l'étage, spacieuse et pourvu d'un grand lit et d'une simple armoire en chêne, ou le bureau dont la vue donnait également sur le jardin et où il avait fait installé un confortable divan. Mais le salon était l'endroit qu'il préférait. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Les clefs de la bâtisse retombèrent dans un bruit métallique dans sa paume, ses pas le menant hors de la grande cuisine rénovée. En moins d'une vingtaine de minutes, le jeune directeur avait passé en revue chaque pièce, s'assurant au passage du bon fonctionnement des appareils et de leur propreté. La nuit tombait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, lui arrachant un rictus contrarié alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une porte dans le fond d'un couloir, celle-ci menant au sous-sol. La principale raison qui repoussait tout acheteur potentiel.

Les escaliers en béton menèrent le jeune homme dans un petit corridor, simplement éclairé d'une ampoule vieillotte. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rénover cette partie de la bâtisse et regretter qu'elle soit aussi délabrée. L'artisan qu'il avait engagé lui avait assuré que les travaux prendraient une bonne semaine, si le jeune directeur voulait bien y mettre le prix. Itachi grinça des dents à cette idée, peu désireux de balancer son argent dans les poches d'un entrepreneur véreux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il était certainement le seul homme dans ce secteur à bien vouloir reconstruire cette partie de la maison. Et c'était dire qu'il y avait du travail.

Son regard neutre se posa sur le renfoncement au fond du couloir, celui-ci faisant penser à la cage d'animal sauvage. Des barreaux de fer séparaient son corps du reste de la salle, grande d'environ quinze mètres carrés. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à une prison, les murs presque noirs étaient à peine éclairés par le lampe ou la lumière venant de l'extérieur, passant par une petite fenêtre grillagée. Une sorte d'enclave lugubre et sombre qui avait auparavant, d'après ces sources, servit à des actes de violence. Un frisson avait parcouru le jeune homme quand il avait entendu cette rumeur, son sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour. Mais il avait, malgré tout, fait l'acquisition de cette maison. Sa bouche s'étira en un nouveau sourire, bien plus mystérieux que ce qu'il avait pu affiché précédemment.

\- Uchiwa-san ?

La voix fluette et timide d'un garçon dans son dos le sortit de ses pensées, ses billes sombres se posant alors sur son invité. Triturant ses doigts avec nervosité, les yeux clairs qu'ils possédaient faisaient la navette entre ce qui restait de la « cage » et le jeune directeur, l'appréhension et l'angoisse suintant de chaque pore de sa peau. Itachi retint un grognement, ce comportement ne lui plaisant pas le moins du monde. Ce jeune homme lui avait juste fait perdre son temps, alors qu'il avait passé presque une heure pour lui faire visiter la maison. Sérieusement, tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

\- Je... je suis désolée Uchiwa-san mais...

Cherchant ses mots, le jeune homme à la tignasse châtain s'était alors mis à trembler, l'une des mains massant nerveusement sa nuque où de la sueur commençait à perler. Ses lèvres ne laissaient s'échapper que des paroles incompréhensibles que le jeune directeur n'essaya même pas de saisir, trop agacé par cette fâcheuse nouvelle. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Ce jeune homme à l'apparence pourtant si imposante venait tout simplement de lui faire faux bond. Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il pourrait s'occuper de cette tâche, qu'il s'occuperait de la bâtisse et il remplirait ces tâches qu'Itachi n'avait cessé de lui expliquer pendant toute la visite. Mais malheureusement, il s'était fourvoyé. Itachi en était presque écœuré. Combien d'autres avant lui s'étaient finalement désistés ? Combien d'autres avaient abandonné l'idée de travailler pour lui, alors qu'ils avaient au départ accepté son offre ? Une douzaine ? Une vingtaine ?Le brun ne savait même plus. La chose qu'il voyait était qu'il avait encore perdu un potentiel employé, un pauvre jeune homme apeuré qui ne pourrait en aucun cas lui rendre service. Quel beau gâchi.

Un long soupir lui échappa, faisant sursautant le garçon qui se tût aussitôt. Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir chercher ? Itachi en avait juste assez. Rien n'irait comme il le désirait s'il ne trouvait pas quelqu'un très rapidement. Déjà qu'il devait attendre que la salle soit aménagé, si en plus il ne trouvait personne... Une autre plainte quitta sa gorge, ses mains plongeant dans les poches de son pantalon de toile tandis qu'il fixait d'un air agacé l'espace vide créé par les trois murs de béton. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Uchiwa-san...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara soudain Itachi d'une voix neutre avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme en souriant. Vous m'en voyez juste désolé.

Le corps du garçon fut parcouru d'un frisson, son cœur ratant un battement face au sourire étrange que lui adressait son ex-futur employeur. Il eut la vague impression d'être pris au piège face à un prédateur, son souffle se coupant un instant quand le jeune directeur tendit la main pour lui indiquer la sortie, sans se départir de ce sourire. La tension et la peur l'habitant disparurent alors, sa respiration ayant repris un rythme normal avant que ses pas ne le mènent lentement faire l'escalier afin de rejoindre la maison. Sortir d'ici était à présent la seule chose qui lui importait, puis rentrer chez lui et oublier toute cette histoire. Oublier ce contrat, oublier cet endroit et oublier cet homme. Oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Itachi observa le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la sortie, une vague de lassitude et d'ennui le submergeant soudain. Il allait devoir attendre, encore. Il allait devoir tout reprendre à zéro. Encore. L'agacement reprit à nouveau place dans sa poitrine, une moue désapprobatrice étirant ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il prenait lui aussi le chemin de l'escalier, après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois l'enclave derrière les barreaux de fer. Attendre. À croire qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, les choses iraient comme ils le désiraient. L'attente et la patience dont il avait fait preuve finiraient par être récompensées.

_Très bientôt._

Une nouvelle fois, un sourire se dessina sur ses traits, une joie malsaine se mêlant alors à la frustration et la colère. Joie car il n'aurait peut-être pas à attendre si longtemps. Frustration et colère parce que ce petit imbécile n'allait finalement pas lui servir. Encore un coup pour rien, un coup dans le vide. Un soupir se fit entendre, son excitation ayant disparu. Il avait à nouveau dégoté un incapable et cette voix, au fond de son être, lui rappela que _lui_ n'attendrait pas très longtemps.

Las, Itachi passa ses doigts fatigués sur son visage, s'engageant à son tour dans l'escalier en haut duquel le garçon l'attendait. Ses billes parme le fixaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité qui amusa le brun, sa bouche se déformant en un rictus indéchiffrable. Oui, un pauvre incapable et un parfait imbécile.

_Pauvre garçon._

_Son_ rire s'éleva alors, emplissant sa tête d'une mélodie troublante et entêtante. Pour une fois, Itachi se dit qu'elle avait raison de se moquer de la sorte. Car la situation allait être encore plus _drôle_.

* * *

Des tennis, noires et blanches. Celles que Sasuke portait le plus souvent. Il était déjà plus de minuit passé et voir la paire de chaussures de son cadet rassura légèrement le jeune homme qui s'engagea alors dans leur appartement. Les voir ne voulait pas dire que le brun était seul, mais au moins, il était là.

Posant son manteau, Itachi partit directement rejoindre sa chambre une fois déchaussé. Ayant déjà dîné avec son second, il ne prit pas la peine de passer par la cuisine et alla se changer une fois entré dans la pièce. La journée avait été longue et éreintante, épuisant le jeune directeur plus que nécessaire et la suivante le serait tout autant. Rejoindre son lit était devenu un priorité, mais ce seulement quand il aurait pris une longue douche chaude. Lésiné sur l'hygiène n'était pas du genre du brun et ce soir, comme tous les autres auparavant, cela ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

L'eau brûlante tomba sur sa peau en cascade, détendant ses muscles crispés et endoloris. Ses longues mèches brunes collèrent ses épaules et son dos, contrastant avec son teinte pale. Beaucoup aimaient dire qu'il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, douce et fragile. Une remarque qu'il entendait depuis son enfance et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer, affichant un air fort et hautain devant toute personne qui osait lui faire la comparaison. Il avait même pris des cours de karaté, voulant prouver à tous qu'il n'avait rien d'un agneau fragile et innocent, mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un finissait par sortir cette irritante réflexion. Même à ce jour, alors qu'il était à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, Itachi entendait parfois cette horripilante allusion. Un faible rire mua soudain dans sa gorge, se confondant à celui qu'il percevait au plus profond de lui. Si seulement ils savaient.

Arrêtant l'arrivée d'eau, le brun quitta enfin la douche pour se sécher et se vêtir. Le silence de sa salle de bain n'était perturbé que par le son grave et fugace de l'horloge accrochée au mur, celle-ci indiquant les minuit et demi. Le sommeil se faisait de plus en plus présent, l'eau chaude qui s'était déversée sur son corps n'arrangeant qu'à moitié cet état de fait et poussait un peu plus Itachi vers son lit, chose qu'il lui était plus que nécessaire. C'est pourquoi, une fois dans le couloir attenant à la salle de bain, le brun n'aurait pas pensé que ses pas le mèneraient dans la direction opposée, vers une pièce dont l'accès lui était interdit. Et pourtant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, les murs de l'appartement n'offrant pas une grande isolation et la porte de la chambre laissant bien malgré elle filtrer les sons qui s'élevaient dans la pièce. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il percevait des sanglots. D'abord dubitatif et inquiet, Itachi resta un long moment face à la paroi de bois qui le séparait du garçon, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine au point qu'il se demanda s'il ne voulait pas en sortir. Si Sasuke était réveillé, il lui cracherait certainement une injure à la figure et le jetterait de sa chambre sans la moindre douceur ni plus de cérémonie. Si il était avec quelqu'un, il risquait fort de l'ignorer ou de lui lancer un regard des plus réprobateur. Seulement, s'il était endormi... De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, le jeune directeur réfléchissant à la marche à suivre tout en se mordant la lève inférieure. Entrer ? Ne pas entrer ? Pourquoi était-ce un choix si compliqué ? Itachi ne comprenait pas lui même. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de compliqué, non ?

_Il n'y a rien de compliqué._

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignée, déverrouillant la porte qu'il ouvrit dans le plus grand silence. Les ténèbres l'accueillirent, engloutissant son corps et brouillant sa vision qui mit un certain temps à revenir. Itachi dut attendre quelques secondes avant de percevoir les meubles installés dans la pièce et la masse tremblante qui logeait sous les couvertures. Son âme, déjà meurtrie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre, sembla alors se briser quand ses billes sombres se posèrent sur le jeune homme apparemment endormi. Jamais Itachi n'avait ressenti pareille douleur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, celle-ci ne faisait que croître, dévorant chaque morceau de son esprit et son cœur.

Les draps recouvraient totalement son corps, comme pour le protéger d'une quelconque menace. Ses sanglots, longs et déchirants, ressemblaient à ceux d'un enfant apeuré et perdu, affligeant davantage Itachi qui s'assit alors à ces côtés sans faire le moindre bruit. Il avait peur de le réveiller, bien que c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire, mais il n'avait cependant pas envie de voir le visage de son frère tordu par l'effroi et la crainte. Depuis son retour, il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke arborer autre chose que du mépris et de la froideur, alors de la peur ou de la tristesse ? Itachi ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Il ne pourrait pas. Cela avait un coté égoïste, son refus de voir son frère ainsi le contraignant à le laisser dans cet état, mais hélas, le brun ne savait ce qu'il allait se produire si ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Sasuke empli d'une telle émotion.

Démuni, Itachi se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau totalement inutile, ne sachant que faire pour cesser les pleurs de son frère. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, le border et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il voulait effacer ses sanglots, faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage et le voir se rendormir sans crainte. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Seule sa main se posa sur ce qui lui sembla être l'épaule de Sasuke, son corps cessant immédiatement de trembler à son contact. Un faible sourire rassuré apparut soudain sur les lèvres du brun, ce sentiment d'impuissant se dissipant légèrement tandis que les pleurs du jeune homme s'évanouissaient. Cependant, cet instant d'exaltation fut de courte de durée, le corps de son frère se redressant brusquement comme s'il voulait échapper à une menace. Surpris, Itachi retira vivement sa main, observant le jeune homme haletait tout en serrant son t-shirt à niveau de son cœur, lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, l'étonnement et la surprise laissant alors place à un sentiment beaucoup plus désagréable et malheureusement plus connu d'Itachi.

\- Sors d'ici.

Froide et saisissante, la douleur qui lacérait déjà son cœur grandit d'un coup, à la seule entente de ses simples mots. Elle s'était pourtant effacée, quelques jours auparavant. Elle n'était plus aussi forte et aussi dérangeante. Pourtant, à cet instant, Itachi eut l'impression qu'elle ne s'était jamais envolée, qu'elle avait toujours été là, malicieuse et cachée et attendant avec une impatience certaine le moment où Sasuke viendrait la réveiller. Le brun eut presque envie de rire, se sentant soudain stupide et fleur bleue tandis qu'il se redressait mollement et quittait la chambre de son cadet. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? Les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger. Pas de cette façon. Et pas encore.

La porte claqua dans son dos, le silence reprenant ses droits pendant que ses pas prenaient instinctivement la direction de sa chambre. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Mais bientôt. La moue triste et abattue qui étirait alors les lèvres d'Itachi fut remplacée par un faible sourire, sa main passant sur sa poitrine pour la masser, tentant vainement de faire disparaître ce malaise. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait derrière les grands arbres surplombant la colline, indiquant au jeune directeur qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à son domicile. Son portable, logé dans la poche de sa veste, vibra une nouvelle fois pour lui faire part de l'insistance de son second, l'agaçant quelque peu. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il essayait de le joindre, certainement pour l'informer de l'avancée d'un des projets de l'entreprise, mais Itachi n'en avait cure. L'épuisement écrasait ses épaules baissées, un air morne et sans vie défigurant son visage pale. Rentrer. Telle était la seule chose que le jeune directeur désirait en cet instant. Rentrer et faire abstraction de tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et de tout ce qui allait bientôt se produire.

Un souffle de vent frais caressa ses joues, emmêlant ses mèches brunes qu'il désespérait à tenir en place. Au loin, des nuages noirs commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel, apportant avec eux l'annonce d'une violente averse, peut-être même d'un orage. L'œil hagard, le brun observait l'astre perdre ses multiples couleurs, la pénombre et le gris prenant peu à peu la place du rose-violet qui décorait le ciel tandis qu'il restait là, immobile, sous les bourrasques de vent toujours plus violentes. Si seulement cette pluie pouvait emporter avec elle tous ses tourments.

_Tout ira bien._

Son cœur se serra, ses billes noires allant observer ses chaussures vernies comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Il se répétait cette phrase des dizaines de fois, peut-être même des centaines, pour se convaincre que ça irait, qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière de toute façon, et quelque part, il n'en avait pas envie. Mais une partie de lui-même se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution, un autre chemin qu'il aurait pu suivre au lieu de s'engager sur cette route sinueuse et dangereuse sur laquelle il était alors.

_Tout ira bien._

Tout ira bien. Oui. Tout ira bien. Il devait y croire, il le fallait. Sinon, rien ne s'arrangerait. Rien ne pourrait aller mieux. Itachi devait y croire, croire en ces mots qu'_elle_ répétait sans cesse, sans se lasser, et sans se départir de son ton enjouée et malicieux.

_Tout ira bien. Je te le promets._

La pluie tomba soudain, perlant sur ses mèches brunes et son visage qui était toujours figé. Son corps, immobile comme une statue de sel, resta un moment sous l'averse naissante, tandis que son esprit se vidait de toute chose, oubliant chaque instant de la journée et chaque mot qu'il avait pu entendre. Le son des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol devint alors une douce mélodie, emplissant son cœur et son âme d'un calme serein, mais pourtant fragile. L'espace d'un instant, de quelques secondes fugaces et courtes, le brun se sentit comme libéré, délesté d'un poids trop lourd qu'il avait dû porter pendant longtemps. Cette averse n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière qu'il avait essuyé, celle-ci étant loin de la douche froide qu'il avait reçu en sortant de l'établissement de son cadet. Non, cette pluie était bienfaitrice, purifiant son esprit et son corps, sali lors des derniers jours.

Le tonnerre se fit entendre, sortant Itachi de sa torpeur profonde. D'un pas lent, il alla rejoindre son véhicule dans l'allée, s'y engouffra une fois la porte déverrouillée et quitta sa nouvelle propriété le plus naturellement du monde. Le lecteur cd installé dans le tableau de bord diffusa un air de jazz qui lui était inconnu, assourdissant légèrement le rire clair de cette voix logée dans sa tête. Quand apparut sous ses paupières, l'image de deux yeux emplis de rage et de colère.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage d'Itachi, vite suivie d'un soupir étrange alors qu'il prenait la grande route menant à la capitale. Patient. Il devait être patient. Et tout finirait par aller mieux. Oui, tout irait mieux. Bientôt. _Très bientôt_. Et alors, une fois qu'il aurait attendu, une fois qu'il aurait été patient et aurait fait de son mieux, il n'aurait plus à entendre ces cris de rage et désespoir, ni ce rire sadique et cristallin. Ni même à voir ce regard furieux et effrayé, derrière cette froide barrière de métal.

* * *

**_Coucou ! Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai mis un moment à la finaliser (désolée pour cette attente d'ailleurs. J'ai du mal ces derniers temps)_**

**_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser longtemps, je travaille pendant les vacances d'été, du coup je suis plus fatiguée que d'habitude et moins active (et moins souvent sur mon ordi) Le chapitre suivant est tout de même bien avancé et j'espère pouvoir le poster bientôt._**

**_Je vous fais des bisous (bien que vous ne soyez pas nombreux. Mais je vous aime quand même)._**

**_Et une petite review :) ? Siouplait *yeux qui brillent*_**

**_Night_**


	8. Interlude

_**Part II**_

_Que les ténèbres m'engloutissent et dévorent mon âme._

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

_Rêve éphémère. Réalité factice. Songe déroutant._

Ce soir-là, je fis un rêve étrange. Un rêve comme je n'en avais jamais fait auparavant. Bercé de sons assourdissants, de pleurs déchirants et de cris d'enfants. Un cauchemar duquel je n'arrivais pas à me sortir, et qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à ma réalité.

Des hurlements. Des sanglots. Des gémissements. Le tout plongé dans un monde rouge et noir, partagé entre les ténèbres et le sang. Un monde de terreur, de douleur et de chagrin. Un monde que je ne connaissais que trop bien et dans lequel j'avais appris à vivre sans me plaindre. Pourtant, à cet instant, dans ce rêve trop vrai et déchirant, ma voix laissait échapper le pire hurlement qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre.

Un rêve étrange. Bien trop étrange. Des mains me tiraillaient de partout, attrapant mes bras et mes jambes pour tirer dessus, comme pour les arracher. Une douleur forte et brûlante irradiait dans chaque pore de ma peau, me faisant couler des larmes. Je ne pouvais cesser de crier, répondant aux rires sadiques de ces gens qui me torturaient. Il me sembla que mon cœur s'arrêta un moment, me libérant de mes geôliers, m'offrant une douce fin mais pourtant bien cruelle. La douleur disparut, englouti dans tout le rouge et le noir qui se dessinait sous mes yeux quand, sans prévenir, elle revint, plus violente que jamais. Et alors que mes lèvres s'apprêtaient à laisser un cri de pur souffrance emplir la pièce où je me trouvais, une main froide comme la mort se colla à ma bouche pour m'étouffer.

Mon corps se redressa d'un coup, mes billes sombres s'ouvrant brusquement tandis que je cherchais à reprendre mon souffle. D'un revers de la main, je sécha les larmes qui mouillaient encore mes joues, mes genoux se repliant contre mon torse alors que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, échappant enfin à cet horrible cauchemar. C'était fini.

Ce soir-là, je fis le rêve le plus déroutant et dérangeant de ma vie. Je passa les heures suivantes à respirer de façon erratique, recroquevillé sur mon matelas dans la pénombre étouffante de ma chambre. Difficilement, j'essayais de faire disparaître les rires qui emplissaient toujours mon esprit et d'oublier ce songe bien trop réel. Ce songe trop proche de ma réalité. Et c'est en pensant cela que mon rire résonna dans la pièce, mes sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

Oui, ma vie était un horrible rêve éveillé. Un cauchemar duquel je ne voulais même plus me tirer. Et personne ne pourrait me sauver. J'étais condamné depuis trop longtemps pour qu'une telle chose arrive. _Ils_ me l'avaient bien fait comprendre. Je n'étais rien. Rien qu'un ramassis de _merde_.

Alors qui pourrait bien me sauver ? _Personne_.

* * *

**_Salut tout le monde ! What's up ? Là, vous devez être en train de vous demander ce qui se passe. Et bien... C'est la fin !_**

**_Non, je blague, ce n'est pas la fin. On passe à la deuxième partie de la fiction qui, vous l'aurez peut-être compris, sera également du point de vue de Sasuke. Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure, seulement si vous désirez que l'histoire soit toujours publiée. Parce que le nombre de commentaire... je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée. Après je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui commentent rarement mais pour le coup, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ou non._**

**_De ce fait (j'adore cette expression) je vais attendre de voir si vous désirez que je continue de publier l'histoire ou non pour continuer. La suite est déjà bien entamée, bien qu'avec le boulot je suis crevée et donc moins sur l'ordi, mais ça va dépendre de vous, très chers lecteurs._**

**_Donc voila. Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_**


	9. Chapter VII

_Notes à la fin du chap._

* * *

**VII**

_Douce folie, enserres-moi de tes bras glacés._

_Aimes-moi, ô douce folie, avant de me dévorer tout entier._

C'était une sensation étrange, collant à sa peau comme la pire des sangsues. Un sentiment d'oppression intense et d'étouffement qui le paralysait et l'empêchait de faire quoi que se soit. Une sensation plus que bizarre et qui, pour une raison quelconque, le suivait depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids au fond de l'estomac, celui-ci lui faisait perdre l'appétit et le laissant amer. Il n'avait envie de rien, ne ressentait rien. Rien à part cette impression dérangeante.

Collant. Angoissant. Suffocant. Ce désagréable sentiment le suivait partout, lui donnant parfois envie de s'ouvrir le ventre et de retirer à la source ce mal qui le rongeait. À certains moments, c'était sa peau toute entière sur laquelle il désirait tirer, comme si tout son corps était couvert de cette horrible sensation. Ses doigts le démangeaient affreusement, ses dents se serrant à chaque fois que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que s'il ne se retenait pas, il finirait par succomber à cette horripilante tentation.

Le sang tapait à ses tempes, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme les baguettes d'un batteur déchaîné sur une caisse claire. Il se demandait souvent si celui-ci n'allait pas sortir de son corps, formant ainsi un énorme trou entre ses côtes et le laisserait pour mort. Mais si seulement il pouvait réellement mourir...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une immensité blanche, ce sentiment étrange étant toujours logé dans ses entrailles. Il ne fit que grandir à mesure qu'il parcourait l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait, ne voyant qu'un blanc immaculé à perte de vue. Intrigué, il se redressa afin de se mettre en position assise, observant avec perplexité l'endroit quand un rire clair et sadique résonna soudain, vrillant ses tympans qui se mirent à saigner. Il lui sembla que son cerveau se liquéfiait et coulait par ses oreilles et ses narines, ses yeux s'injectant de sang alors que le monde qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus rouge. Rouge comme le sang... Rouge comme la mort...

Son corps tomba alors dans un gouffre, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Des gouttes carmines tombèrent sur son visage et son corps, se déversant sur lui comme le pire des orages tandis qu'il ne cessait de tomber dans ce puits sans fond, englouti par les éclats de rire sardonique de cette voix cruelle. La colère et la rage lui transpercèrent le cœur, vite suivi par la douleur et la tristesse quand, sans s'y attendre, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un hurlement perçant, sa voix se muant en une plainte de désespoir.

_Pauvre petit monstre..._

Son corps se redressa d'un coup, ses poumons se gonflant d'un air salvateur qui lui brûla la gorge. Itachi pouvait sentir les battements effrénés de son cœur affolé, ses mains se serrant sur le t-shirt qu'il utilisait pour dormir tandis qu'il essayait vainement de refouler cette envie de vomir qui l'avait pris quand il s'était réveillé. Difficilement, il réussit à s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, posant ses pieds sur la moquette duveteuse de sa chambre avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet près de lui. Il put alors percevoir la bouteille d'eau qu'il laissait toujours sur sa table de nuit, la vidant de moitié et faisant totalement disparaître ses haut-le-cœur. Pourtant, le brun savait qu'il finirait par utiliser la bassine cachée sous le matelas. Comme bien des nuits avant celle-ci.

Les bruits de déglutissions se mêlèrent à la cacophonie que créaient les aiguilles des dizaines d'horloges installées dans la pièce. Leur tic-tac incessant emplit l'esprit d'Itachi qui se vidait alors du maigre contenu de son estomac, une certaine douleur le faisant grimacer pendant que son ventre se contractait à nouveau et l'obligeait à se pencher sur la bassine. Encore ce rêve. Ce fichu rêve. Encore une nuit à se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur, à ressentir ce sentiment désagréable. Encore une nuit à vomir jusqu'à en avoir mal, son corps ressemblant de plus en plus à un cadavre. Encore une fichue nuit.

Se rinçant rapidement la bouche avec le reste d'eau dans la bouteille, le brun poussa rapidement du pied la bassine pour ne plus en percevoir l'odeur tandis qu'il se levait complètement afin de quitter sa chambre. Ses jambes lourdes et presque fragiles le portèrent à grande peine jusque dans le couloir, sa respiration doublant de vitesse alors qu'il tentait avec maladresse de rejoindre la salle de bain. Cependant, son corps épuisé ne désirait qu'une chose, s'étaler sur le sol. Et Itachi ne put rien faire quand celui-ci tomba vers le bas, l'entraînant bien malgré lui vers le carrelage froid du corridor. Un juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres rougies, l'une de ses mains passant sur son visage trempé de sueur. Encore. Encore et toujours. Pourquoi cette scène ne cessait-elle pas de se répéter ?

Légèrement étourdi et affaibli, le jeune homme resta sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle et le contrôle total de ses membres, après avoir essayé plusieurs fois de se relever. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les horloges installées dans le couloir, comptant lascivement les secondes s'écoulaient. C'était l'une des seules choses qui le calmait et cela commençait doucement à faire effet. Itachi avait été quelque peu étonné quand il s'était rendu compte de la chose, se demandant s'il était raisonnable d'installer un tel objet dans sa chambre -à cause de son sommeil léger- , mais quand il s'était rendu compte que le tintement des aiguilles le menait dans cette réalité fébrile, il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour en accrocher partout dans l'appartement. Il préférait de loin ce capharnaüm strident au silence morbide qui l'accueillait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans ses quartiers, vite remplacé par ce rire cristallin et persistant.

_Pauvre de toi._

Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent en grand, son corps se redressant d'un coup pendant que _son_ rire se faisait une plus grande place dans sa tête. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prit, sa main se plaquant durement sur sa bouche alors qu'il se levait pour prendre la direction de sa salle d'eau. Insidieuse et malsaine, la douleur se refit une place dans son ventre et sa poitrine, le tirant davantage vers le bas tandis qu'il avançait difficilement vers son but. Cependant, Itachi n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue de cette situation.

Avec peine, le brun arriva jusqu'à sa salle de bain, poussant la porte violemment pour se pencher sur la baignoire et vomir. L'odeur acide de la bile lui piqua les narines et lui tira des larmes, la douleur y ajoutant son grain de sel quand il remarqua, en ouvrant ses billes sombres, la couleur étrange du liquide qu'il avait recraché. Itachi trembla alors de tous ses membres, cherchant une explication logique à ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il tomba sur ses mains, couvertes d'un liquide rouge sombre et poisseux. Encore... encore...

_Encore !_

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il s'agissait de son propre rire ou du _sien_ mais Itachi savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Agenouillé devant la baignoire, il pouvait juste trouver la situation cocasse et hilarante, un léger soubresaut prenant ses épaules alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent grandement, laissant échapper ce rire qui était réellement le sien. Un rire plus grave et cruel, se mêlant étrangement à celui qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ô que les choses étaient drôles, si _drôles_. Ses mains couvertes de sang, le liquide noir qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, cette odeur étrange de chair et d'essence et ce rire, ce _f__outu_ rire. Oui, c'était drôle, tellement _drôle_.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis les minutes et les heures. Peut-être même des jours. Le temps s'écoula tel l'eau d'un fleuve et Itachi resta là, riant de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce qu'il devenait et ne fit même pas attention aux larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il rit à gorge déployée, ignorant ces mains froides qui enserraient ses épaules avec tendresse, ce poids qui se colla dans son dos et cette voix glaciale et pourtant si douce qui avait cessé de rire. Il préféra l'ignorer, sachant parfaitement ce qu'_elle_ comptait lui dire et continua de rire de sa stupidité et sa folie.

_Encore... j'en veux encore... fais-le pour moi, mon petit monstre._

_.oOo._

_o_

_.oOo._

Ploc. Une nouveau goutte d'eau s'écrasa dans un fracas étonnant dans l'évier, maintenant ses yeux ouverts et le sommeil loin de la pièce où il se trouvait. Le bruit, répété à une fréquence assourdissante et agaçante, semblait résonner dans sa tête en un écho clair et persistant, ne lui permettant pas de dormir convenablement. Ses paupières se fermèrent pourtant, agissant sous la fatigue qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs heures, mais c'était sans compter ce satané évier détraqué.

Ploc. Sa bouche s'étira en une grimace irritée, son corps se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour prendre la position d'un fœtus. Il voulait dormir, juste un peu, et oublier dans quelle galère il était. Le sommeil n'était pourtant pas si loin, et il sentait qu'il pourrait s'endormir à tout moment mais avec cet évier à moitié cassé... quelle idée il avait eu d'essayer de fracasser sa chaise dessus aussi.

Ploc. Son souffle se fit plus lent tandis qu'il se concentrait sur les battements sourds de son cœur. C'était toujours de cette façon qu'il essayait de se calmer, cherchant à faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Hélas, ce soir-là, il ne réussit qu'à se remémorer des événements passés, enflant cette rage qui le prenait aux tripes. Les souvenirs se mêlèrent aux éclats de voix, aux cris et à la colère, faisant battre son sang à ses tempes et ravivant la haine qui coulait dans ses veines. Ses poings se serrèrent à en blanchir ses phalanges, son corps se retrouvant assis sur sa couche pendant que ses billes noires, emplies d'une rage sans commune mesure, se posèrent sur les quatre murs qui l'entouraient. Les quatre murs de sa prison.

Allumant la lumière, Sasuke se rassit convenablement sur le matelas, massant légèrement la douleur qui taraudait une partie de son crane sans pour autant desserrer les dents. Il tenta de faire abstraction de l'évier à moitié cassé, peu désireux d'appeler qui que se soit pour le faire réparer puis s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit, ses yeux fixant le plafond bleu ardoise. L'idée d'allumer le lecteur CD lui traversa l'esprit, l'envie d'emplir la pièce d'un son strident et dérangeant lui arrachant un faible sourire mais la joie que ce désagrément créerait ne serait que de courte durée. Rien ne pourrait changer le fait qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce.

L'oreiller rencontra violemment le miroir non loin, s'écrasant ensuite sur le sol quand un second vint heurter le mur avec la même brutalité. Un bruit métallique s'éleva entre les quatre murs de la pièce, le lit se voyant déplacer brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de colère pur ne résonne, malmenant les cordes vocales du jeune homme qui ne pouvait retenir sa rage.

Enfermé. Comme le serait un animal dangereux ou un criminel. Il était enfermé dans le sous-sol de cette maison isolée, à des dizaines de kilomètres de la capitale. Peut-être plus. Sasuke n'en savait fichtre rien, cette ignorance grossissant sa fureur alors qu'il plongeait ses mains dans ses cheveux ébènes. _Il_ avait osé lui faire une chose pareille.

Un autre cri passa la barrière de ses lèvres, son pied shootant dans le premier objet qui se présenta à lui. La chaise en bois tomba alors sur le sol carrelé dans un grand fracas, le jeune homme l'attrapant ensuite pour la balancer plus loin de toutes ses forces avant de faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Sa respiration avait doublé de vitesse, ses oreilles ne percevant que les battements sourds et assourdissants de son cœur tandis qu'il se retenait de frapper dans quelque chose. Sortir, il devait sortir. Avant de devenir fou.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus enragé, ses pas s'arrêtant pendant qu'il s'accroupissait tout en prenant son crâne entre ses mains. Envahi par la rage, Sasuke hurla une nouvelle fois, s'arrachant presque la gorge tandis qu'une douleur insidieuse gonflait dans son ventre. Son hurlement se fit plus fort quand il la perçut, la peur se mêlant à la colère et la douleur pendant qu'un liquide clair coulait sur son visage.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé ? Pourquoi ? Si il désirait tant se débarrasser de lui, si il désirait tant le voir disparaître, il aurait mieux fait de le tuer. Mais l'enfermer... Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Il le laissait ici, dans cet endroit sordide, avec sa rage, son malheur et son manque. Il le laissait dans cette pièce, caché du monde entier et éloigné de lui et de tout autre personne. Seule une femme venait lui apportait de quoi manger, ses billes noires dénuées d'expression indiquant bien qu'elle se fichait totalement de sa situation. Elle était sa geôlière, la gardienne de sa prison de béton. Mais pourquoi donc lui infligeait ça ? N'en avait-il pas assez bavé comme ça ? Un rire se fit soudain entendre, étonnant Sasuke qui ne pouvait retenir ce son dans sa gorge. C'était surréaliste.

Riant à gorge déployée, le jeune homme s'étala sur le sol froid tout en se tenant le ventre d'un bras, l'autre barrant ses perles sombres. Surréaliste. Insensé. Il avait fait fort, en lui faisant croire qu'il allait déménager dans un nouvel endroit où ils seraient séparés. Il s'était bien fichu de sa gueule ! Mais pour lui, c'était presque devenu une habitude. Tout le monde se fichait éperdument de lui.

Serrant les dents, Sasuke étouffa un nouveau cri, ignorant cette douleur qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Mourir. Il aurait dû mourir il y a bien longtemps. Rien de tout cela ne serait alors arrivé. Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Mais non. Il n'était pas mort et il ne pouvait pas mourir. Se donner la mort lui était interdit et personne ne pourrait le libérer de cette malédiction. Il était condamné. Alors, hurlant à nouveau à s'en casser la voix, le jeune homme maudit tous ceux qui avaient été auparavant ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et ignora cette sensation désagréable qui lui collait à la peau.

Il était trop tard pour le sauver.

_.oOo._

_o_

_.oOo._

Le carrelage était gelé, d'une froideur semblable à de la glace. Il se dit pendant un moment qu'il était étendu quelque part sur la banquise tellement son corps était froid. Pourtant, cet état de fait ne le dérangeait plus depuis bien longtemps. Ce carrelage, glacé et dur, faisait partie de ces choses qui le maintenaient dans la réalité. Alors qu'importe si ses membres engourdis lui donnaient l'impression d'être au Pôle Nord.

Doucement, tendrement, ses doigts fins vinrent jouer dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme allongé à ses côtés, sa respiration lente étant parfois entrecoupée et inexistante quand il frôlait trop sa peau. Il n'avait cependant pas bouger d'un pouce dès l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce, ignorant totalement sa présence et restait étalé sur le sol, au milieu du désordre qu'il avait créé. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils jouer à ce jeu sordide ?

Itachi retint un soupir, ne sachant pas réellement s'il devait apprécier ce moment ou le détester. Une semaine était passée depuis le jour où il avait installé son frère dans ses nouveaux appartements, une semaine plus longue qu'une éternité et le garçon se comportait toujours avec froideur et indifférence. Il ne lui parlait pas, ne le regardait pas et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Son aîné comprenait qu'il puisse être en colère, voire même le haïr. Mais Itachi aurait préféré plus d'expression de sa part.

De son côté, Sasuke continuait de faire le mort, littéralement, et attendait avec une impatience viscérale que le jeune homme quitte la pièce pour le laisser à nouveau seul. Il l'avait enfermé entre ses quatre murs, le privant de sa liberté. Pourtant chaque soir, il venait le voir, s'approchait de lui et venait caresser ses cheveux. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé d'installer un dialogue, demandant au brun comment il se sentait, s'il désirait quelque chose. Sans succès. Sasuke restait de marbre, passif et polaire et ne portait pas attention à cet homme qui le menait doucement vers la folie.

Les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur effrayante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Assis près de son frère, Itachi ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, fixant le brun qui lui tournait le dos et l'ignorer. Quand à Sasuke, il se retenait de hurler et de repousser cette main trop chaude et trop douce, voulant retrouver ce calme morbide et déchirant dans lequel il vivait depuis sept longs jours. La colère grossissait dans son ventre, rongeant ses entrailles et son cœur à mesure que le temps passait. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il risquait de se produire si Itachi ne partait pas très rapidement.

\- As-tu une idée de la raison qui m'a poussé à t'installer ici ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait la question. À vrai dire, le jeune homme la posait à chacune de ses visites, irritant Sasuke un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais jamais, il n'avait obtenu de réponse. Le brun n'avait jamais daigné lui offrir une réponse, quand bien même celle-ci soit fausse et restait emmuré dans un silence vindicateur. Il arrivait parfois qu'un soupir sourd ne lui parvienne, indiquant à Itachi qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune homme et le poussait, bien des fois, à partir. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce son caractéristique qu'il entendit, montrant la grande frustration qui habitait son cadet et son désir plus que palpable de le voir passer la porte de la pièce.

Comment pouvait-il lui répondre de toute façon ? Sa question était beaucoup trop tordue et demander à Sasuke de se mettre dans la tête de cet imbécile relevait de l'absurde. La raison qui l'avait poussé à l'enfermé ici ? Comme si il pouvait le deviner. Et essayer lui arracher des cris de rage pure et folle. Vraiment, Itachi pouvait avoir toutes les raisons du monde, bonnes ou mauvaises mais Sasuke n'en avait strictement rien à faire. La raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça l'importait peu puisque la seule chose qu'il désirait était sortir d'ici. Quitter ces quatre murs de béton peints en bleu et revoir le monde extérieur. Juste sortir. Sortir... ou mourir.

Ses muscles s'étaient tendus sous ses doigts chauds, tirant légèrement sa peau froide tandis que ses cheveux s'étaient quelque peu hérissés. Abattu et las, Itachi resta là à l'observer, comprenant parfaitement que son jeune frère n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, une fois encore. Si il voulait tant rester dans son mutisme, alors soit. Le jeune homme en avait assez de se battre avec lui, ce combat psychologique devenant de plus en plus intense à mesure que les jours passaient et dans son état actuel, il n'était pas conseillé qu'il s'y engage davantage. La fatigue accumulée après ses longues heures de travail et ses courtes nuits n'étaient plus très loin de l'achever et Itachi ne désirait en aucun cas lâcher prise en face de son cadet. Qui pourrait bien prédire ce qu'il se passerait si une telle chose venait à se passer ?

_Pauvre petite chose..._

La chaleur des doigts graciles du brun disparurent, délaissant son cou au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Il ne fit tout même pas le moindre geste, attendant d'entendre les bruits de pas d'Itachi qui seraient vite suivi du claquement sourd de la porte de la pièce. Il se retrouverait à une nouvelle fois seul, abandonné dans ce sous-sol, lui permettant de reprendre le cours de sa longue et furieuse lamentation. Tremblant, Sasuke patienta silencieusement, un sentiment étrange et douloureux lui serrant la poitrine tandis qu'il se répétait qu'il voulait voir cet homme disparaître. Quand ses prunelles s'ouvrirent soudain de surprise, son souffle se coupant d'un coup.

Une peau laiteuse et pale. Des cheveux noirs comme les plumes des corbeaux. Deux billes sombres, telles des puits sans fond. Son corps était si semblable au sien, presque comme le serait le reflet d'un miroir. Et pourtant si fragile qu'il était presque certain de pouvoir le briser entre ses mains nues. Sasuke était quasiment une copie de lui-même, plus petite et plus fine et surtout plus furibonde et rageuse. Un autre lui qui aurait récupéré toute sa rancœur, sa colère et sa peur et s'évertuait, avec force, de le faire voir à tout le monde. Un sosie à moitié défiguré, malmené et blessé qui était à présent coincé dans un spirale de souffrance et de solitude. Oui, Sasuke était une partie de lui, cette moitié qu'on lui avait arraché il y a bien des années et qui refusait maintenant de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mais plus pour très longtemps...

Humides et chaudes, ses lèvres glissèrent de son front à sa joue, descendant avec une lenteur incalculable sur sa peau glacée avant d'atteindre son cou. Cette main, qui avait joué dans sa chevelure sombre un bon moment, se cala sous son menton pour le forcer à se tourner, l'obligeant à plonger son regard troublé et perdu dans celui du jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse effrénée dans sa cage thoracique, son corps tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler et ce fut bien pire quand les prunelles onyx d'Itachi rencontrèrent les siennes. Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, la surprise laissant place à une peur grondante et croissante jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres mutines, qui avaient jusqu'alors quitté son cou, ne se posent avec une tendresse sans commune mesure sur les siennes. Et à ce moment précis, son monde tout entier fut ébranlé.

Le protéger et rien d'autre. Son cadet passait en premier et il devait à tout prix faire en sorte que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive. Qu'il s'intègre rapidement dans sa nouvelle école et son nouveau foyer, qu'il retrouve ses marques et cette complicité qui les reliait. C'était ce qu'Itachi avait pensé et désiré quand il avait pris la décision de s'occuper de son frère à la mort de leur père. Il avait fait ce choix avec un naturel déconcertant, s'étonnant lui-même d'une telle assurance et de cette dureté qui l'avait animé lors de la réunion familiale. Mais à présent, alors qu'_elle_ rongeait son être et riait à gorge déployée dans sa tête, le jeune homme comprit qu'il y avait plus que cela. Plus que cette affection, cet amour fraternel qui ne s'était jamais éteint. Bien plus fort et bien plus déroutant.

Ce sentiment bizarre, cette sensation qui dévorait son être, il l'avait ignoré pendant longtemps. De longs jours alors qu'ils vivaient encore dans la maison de leurs défunts parents. De longues semaines tandis qu'ils prenaient encore leurs marques dans leur nouvel appartement. Mais celui-ci, fourbe et puissant, avait surgi de nulle part, un soir funeste et enveloppait à présent son âme d'un voile noir opaque. Vint ensuite la colère, l'incompréhension et la peur jusqu'à ce que d'une certaine façon, à la fois étrange et douce, _elle_ n'apaise son cœur tout en déchirant son esprit et sa raison.

Sa bouche abandonna celle gercée et froide de son cadet, ses billes sombre le fixant toujours avec ce trouble et cet ahurissement. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, trouvant son frère quelque peu innocent et candide pendant que ses doigts caressaient sa joue avec une immense tendresse.

\- Sois sage pendant mon absence.

Les rétines de Sasuke s'agrandirent davantage à l'entente de ces mots, la voix pourtant douce et caressante du jeune homme lui glaçant le sang. Il pouvait décemment sentir toute la tendresse et l'amour qui l'habitait, ce mélange de sentiments trop doux lui donnant le tournis. Cependant, au fond de lui, le brun savait pertinemment qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter. Lentement, son estomac se noua sous l'appréhension, son corps restant figé comme une statue de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau baiser lui soit offert, le plongeant un peu plus dans l'étonnement. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête d'Itachi pour qu'une telle chose se produise ?

Leur échange dura moins longtemps que le premier mais resta tout aussi chaste. Un simple baiser, chaud, tendre, presque amoureux lui suffisait largement. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Sasuke était là, tout près de lui et personne ne viendrait le lui voler. Personne ne serait là pour les séparer ni se mettre en eux. Et si quiconque oserait essayer... Itachi ria presque à cette pensée, décollant ses lèvres à celles de son cadet. Non, personne n'oserait le lui prendre. _Personne_. Sasuke était à présent tout à lui, rien qu'à lui. Ce sentiment de possession malsaine qui l'envahissait ne cessa de grandir à mesure qu'il le regardait, cette boule brûlante et collante calée dans ses entrailles continuant de prendre de la place depuis le jour où il avait revu son frère. Il était enfin là, _enfin_ à lui. Après ces longs mois, ces jours interminables, ces heures éternelles. Sasuke était à lui et personne d'autre ne pourrait le voir ou le toucher. Personne à part _lui_.

Se relevant avec grâce, Itachi remit sa veste en place sur ces épaules et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le jeune homme à présent assis sur le sol. La porte claqua dans son dos dans un bruit métallique, le regard d'une petite rousse se posant sur lui quand il réapparut dans le couloir. Elle ne dit pas un mot, attendant que son employeur lui fasse part d'une nouvelle consigne ou d'une remarque mais rien ne vint. Itachi prit la direction de la sortie, faisant un simple signe à la seule personne qui avait accepté ce poste ingrat et tordue pour ensuite rejoindre sa voiture et rentrer dans son appartement. L'idée de rester plus longtemps dans cette grande maison au toit rouge le tiraillait quelque peu, l'envie d'être plus proche de son frère également. Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

_Pas encore..._

Un air de jazz emplit l'habitacle tandis que le jeune directeur prenait la route vers la capitale. De gros dossiers l'attendaient à son retour au bureau le lendemain, lui arrachant un faible soupir de lassitude alors qu'il se disait qu'il devait déléguer plus de travail à son second. La nuit tomba doucement derrière les collines de ce village de campagne, offrant un formidable panorama à Itachi qui laissa un sourire se dessinait sur ses traits. Il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir, trop tôt pour qu'il soit totalement satisfait. Pourtant, ce simple baiser lui avait apprit une chose. Une petite chose dont il était à présent complètement certain : que Sasuke finirait par s'ouvrir à lui très bientôt et que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ni leur passé douloureux, leur présent bancal et leur futur incertain.

_Oui... très bientôt..._

* * *

_BONJOUR ! Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Quoi ? J'ai pris du temps ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... -fuite stratégique-_

_Bon, sans rire, me voici donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui a mis du temps à être finalisé (ouh le vilain) mais j'en suis assez satisfaite (enfin... si vous vous l'êtes). L'histoire prend une tournure assez inattendue mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Je tiens à vous remercier aussi de toujours suivre mon histoire, d'avoir commenter et pardon pour cette attente ! Je ne peux promettre une avancée plus rapide, j'ai repris les cours (juste après le taff... je ne vous dis pas l'état de mon dos !) et cette année scolaire va être chargée._

_MAIS ! Je ne vous oublie pas, donc pas d'inquiétude. Vous aurez la suite et la fin de l'histoire (non, le prochain chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Donc on se calme et on ne crie pas au scandale.)_

_Voila pour moi. Je vous fais plein plein plein de bisous et à très bientôt._

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Louvy** : et bien voila, elle est sortie la suite :D Mais il va falloir patienter pour le prochain chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà tout en tête. Je suis contente en tout cas que mon histoire te plaise et flattée que tu sois fan de mon style d'écriture.

**mimi6012** : Je sais, mes écrits sont géniaux -tousse- Merci pour ta review, ça me fait hyper plaisir. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que tu seras là pour la sortie du prochain chap ;)


	10. Chapter VIII

_Notes en fin de chapitre_

* * *

**VIII**

_J'ai tout perdu. Jusqu'à mon humanité._

_Et toi, que je déteste plus que tout, tu es venu me prendre ce qui me restait_

_Ma haine et ma dignité._

La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant en ces lieux ne fut pas le lit simple installé dans la pièce, lui rappelant bien trop celui de l'internat, ni la petite table à manger en bois noir, ou encore moins les murs bleu ardoise de la pièce qui serait sa future -et cruelle- demeure. Non, ce qu'il vit en premier fut le papier peint de couleur bordeaux, à la fois sombre et chaud pendant que ses bras se balançaient au rythme des pas de l'homme qui le portait.

L'air absent, Sasuke regardait sans grand intérêt la porte qui le séparait du reste de la maison, jouant dans son plat de nouilles que la rousse lui avait amené un peu plus tôt. Le lecteur CD, installé non loin de lui, laissait entendre une chanson populaire, la chanteuse à la voix claire débitant des paroles qu'il écoutait qu'à moitié. Un peu plus loin, l'évier avait été réparé, la jeune femme s'étant rendue compte du dysfonctionnement et plus aucune goutte ne venait s'écraser lamentablement dans la vasque en céramique. Le bruit désagréable qu'il produisait avait donc disparu, offrant au brun des nuits plus longues et plus calmes bien que son esprit soit tourmenté par mille pensées contradictoires. Comme à cet instant précis.

Deux semaines. C'était le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Peut-être un peu plus. Sasuke n'en était pas sûr mais depuis qu'il s'était mis à compter les heures, quelque temps après le départ de son aîné, une dizaine de jours s'était écoulée. Il avait perdu la notion du temps après sa dernière visite, le laissant dans un état second et ne lui permettant pas de déterminer avec exactitude depuis combien de temps il était enfermé. Et c'était sans compter toutes ses images et ses sons qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, embrouillant son jugement au point de le maintenir dans un calme plat et presque angoissant.

Itachi l'avait berné. Il lui avait dit, un matin, qu'il avait décidé de l'installer dans un nouvel appartement, loin de celui où ils vivaient actuellement et qu'il pourrait enfin être tranquille. Son air triste et pourtant sincère avait persuadé le jeune homme de la chose, son cœur ayant raté un battement à la nouvelle car enfin, il allait avoir ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde : être seul et loin de cet homme qui lui ressemblait trop. Cependant, la seconde qui suivit cette courte discussion, l'air vint à lui manquer, une main s'étant calée sur sa bouche et son nez pour l'obliger à respirer l'odeur étrange et piquante appliquée sur un mouchoir. Tout devint noir, la panique et l'angoisse le prenant aux tripes, puis plus rien.

Plus rien jusqu'à ces murs rouge sang.

Ses billes onyx s'étaient ouvertes sur le papier peint du couloir menant à la chambre, son corps flottant étrangement avant d'être posé sur une masse molle et douce. Il vit ensuite les murs ardoise, ses paupières papillonnant un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il n'était plus dans l'appartement. Son ventre se tordit sous l'angoisse, son corps se redressant trop rapidement pour sa tête qui fut alors prise de vertiges tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux celui qui l'avait mené jusque là. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son aîné, sur le regard doux et pourtant si triste de cet homme qu'il avait tant admiré par le passé, son cœur rata un battement, l'horreur et la colère faisant alors place à un sentiment bien différent.

_Un sentiment qu'il connaissait trop bien..._

Il n'y eut soudain plus aucun son. Plus aucune odeur. Plus rien à part cette porte de métal froid vers laquelle il se dirigea à grands pas. Fébrilement, il y posa ses mains, sentant la matière lisse et glacée sous ses paumes réchauffées par le bol de nouilles qu'il avait délaissé. Leur température diminua, s'approchant sensiblement de celle de la paroi en acier tandis que son esprit se vidait de toute chose, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien d'autre que cette sensation désagréable de froid dans ses doigts fins et cette boule d'amertume et d'angoisse qui grossissait dans son ventre.

Collant son front à la porte, Sasuke continua de se vider de toute pensée, se forçant à ne pas se remémorer toutes les choses qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ne pas se rappeler et le contact froid de la cloison de métal l'aidait légèrement. Pourtant, dans un coin caché de son cœur, une chose grondante et mouvante ne cessait de lui répéter cette même chose d'une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il s'efforça de ne pas l'écouter, se concentrer sur sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était déjà trop tard. Depuis bien trop longtemps.

Des pleurs emplirent alors sa tête. Des cris également. Puis suivirent des soupirs, des plaintes douloureuses et des hurlements. Ses paupières se plissèrent durement, son souffle s'accélérant brusquement pendant que ses doigts tentaient d'enserrer la paroi contre lui, en vain. Sasuke chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose, son esprit étant troublé de la pire des façons cependant, rien ne put empêcher sa longue descente en enfer. Dans son enfer.

Très vite, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux noirs, sa bouche laissant échapper des gémissements et halètements désespérés. L'une de ses mains se porta à sa poitrine, attrapant le col de son t-shirt qui lui sembla trop serré et tira dessus pour le déchirer, sans grand succès hélas. Le jeune homme eut la désagréable impression de s'étouffer, ses poumons se vidant sans pouvoir se remplir à nouveau d'air. Et les perles salées qui se déversaient sur ses joues ne l'aidaient en rien. Sasuke crut à un moment qu'il était en train de se noyer, son corps semblant couler dans des eaux troubles et boueuses sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était comme si la mort elle-même le tirait vers le bas, l'intimant silencieusement et violemment de le rejoindre et de s'abandonner à elle. Mais c'était sans compter ces billes onyx, froides et impérieuses.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Tayuya pénétrant dans la pièce pour trouver le jeune homme étalé sur le sol. De la bile sortait d'entre ses lèvres, son corps étant pris de soubresauts frénétiques tandis qu'il ne pouvait cesser de vomir. Paniquée, elle se posta derrière lui, sa main se posant sur son dos pour l'apaiser et le calmer. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer son état. Le jeune homme se tortilla brusquement de douleur, un hurlement déchirant résonnant entre les quatre murs de la pièces. L'air devint soudain glacial, son sang s'arrêtant dans ses veines alors qu'elle voyait en face d'elle le visage même de la haine et du désespoir.

Il aurait dû mourir. Il aurait dû mourir et rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Il aurait dû mourir et il ne souffrirait pas autant aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Quand bien même il aurait pu essayer, il n'y serait pas arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'en avait pas le droit et même quand la mort elle-même venait le chercher, elle finissait toujours par le laisser sur cette terre pourrie et sale, lui donnant la nausée et le couvrant d'une douleur immense. Elle jouait avec lui allégrement, s'amusant de son malheur et encore plus à cet instant, alors qu'il était loin de tout, seul et abandonné dans cette pièce sans avoir la possibilité de se décharger de ce mal-être. Il était coincé ici, enveloppé dans ses tourments qui continuaient de grossir dans son ventre, diffusant une vive chaleur insidieuse et malsaine, le ramenant des années en arrière. Et bientôt, ce mal grandissant finirait par le submerger, le rendant fou et lui octroierait davantage de souffrance. Si seulement il pouvait tombé encore plus bas qu'à cet instant.

Hurlant à nouveau, Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se moquant bien d'être souillé par sa propre bile et pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il baragouina des choses incompréhensibles, alertant un peu plus la rouquine qui ne savait que faire, mais qu'importe. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien du tout. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement, il ne pourrait aller mieux. Il serait condamné. Cependant, personne ne viendrait le sortir d'ici, et si son frère, cet homme qui l'avait enfermé, ne venait pas très vite, le jeune homme ne savait pas dans quel état il le retrouverait. Parce qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour, celui de l'homme à bout, du drogué en manque. Il avait besoin de sa dose, vite. _Très vite_. Avant de devenir fou.

_.oOo._

_o_

_.oOo._

Des murs rouge sang. Une odeur de cannelle et de café. Des draps doux et chauds. Un air de jazz, mélancolique et lent.

Sasuke se réveilla avec de légères courbatures, une faible plainte d'inconfort passant la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se redressait sur la couche avec lenteur. Les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient encore par les lourds rideaux de la chambre, emplissant la pièce d'une faible lumière brune alors que les dernières heures de la journée s'écoulaient. La nuit tomberait bientôt sur la colline, la lune viendrait illuminer les toits des maisons au loin et la mer dont les vagues continueraient de s'échouer sur la berge, chantonnant une berceuse aux habitants alentour. Sasuke avait fini par l'apprécier, se laissant emporter par la douce mélodie de l'océan à chaque fois que le sommeil le gagnait. Une habitude qu'il avait pris avec une vitesse déconcertante mais pourtant rassurante, puisqu'il ne faisait depuis plus aucun cauchemar ou crise.

Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de jours que Tayuya l'avait placé dans cette grande chambre à l'étage de la maison, n'étant plus très sûre de pouvoir gérer ses crises de rage ou de larmes si elle le laissait dans ce sous-sol bien trop glauque à son goût. Elle avait donc installé le brun dans cette pièce à l'étage, le libérant de sa prison de béton mais lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait quitter la demeure. Elle lui avait cependant permis de se promener dans la bâtisse, l'informant que chaque pièce était équipée de caméras et qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper s'il souhaitait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais son air contrit et sa voix tremblante avait bien indiqué à Sasuke qu'elle s'inquiétait à son sujet et commençait à ne plus savoir comment gérer la situation. Un soupir lui échappa à cette pensée, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses traits fatigués. C'était tout aussi bien ainsi.

Étirant ses bras avec grâce avant de les laisser retomber mollement sur le matelas deux places, le brun regarda le plafond tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il avait parcouru chaque coin de la maison, entraîné par la curiosité et l'ennui, ainsi que par cette envie viscérale de trouver une sortie et de partir loin d'ici. Il se souvenait pourtant des mots de la rousse, de son regard furieux quand il avait tenté la première fois de quitter la demeure et de son avertissement de l'enfermer à nouveau dans le sous-sol. Mais il n'avait, au début, pas pu s'en empêcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et comprenne qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper de cette prison dorée.

Puis, après avoir fait le tour de la maison fait plus d'une dizaine de fois, il avait passé son temps à feuilleter les livres de la grande bibliothèque installée dans le grand salon. Un peu plus tard, il découvrit plusieurs bouteilles de vin planqué dans un placard de la cuisine, en buvant une bonne quantité avant que sa geôlière ne vienne lui faire un nouveau sermon. Il réussit également à se saouler avec un reste d'alcool bien trop fort caché dans le fond d'une caisse dans le cellier, son rire s'élevant de la couloir quand la jeune femme vint lui courir après avant de l'enfermer dans la chambre. À présent, le brun se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper et sortir la rousse de ses gonds, étant sa seule activité intéressante. Ça avait au moins le mérite de lui sortir de la tête toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Un bâillement lui échappa, son corps quittant les draps chauds de son lit pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle d'eau au bout du couloir. Un nouvel air de jazz emplit la bâtisse, Sasuke l'écoutant à moitié tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une nouvelle connerie tout en entrant dans la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude se déversant d'un coup sur sa peau. Il resta sous le jet un bon moment, se demandant secrètement si Tayuya viendrait l'en déloger puis finit par en sortir une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'eau se refroidissant de seconde en seconde. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir la rousse, lui arrachant une moue déçue pendant qu'il retournait dans la chambre pour s'habiller, évitant soigneusement de croiser son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier dont les marches grinçaient quelque peu, son corps lourd et toujours épuisé le menant avec une lenteur toute calculée jusqu'à la cuisine. Sa geôlière ne montra pas un seul signe de vie, embêtant le jeune homme qui la savait dans sa salle de surveillance. Elle avait juste laissé le lecteur CD tourner, diffusant ces morceaux de jazz bien trop doux au goût de Sasuke et avait comme abandonné la demeure, une fois s'être servie son café aux effluves de cannelle. La bâtisse semblait vide, le silence étant remplacé par la musique, pourtant cela avait plus le don de tranquilliser le brun que de l'angoisser, à son propre étonnement.

Un rayon de soleil filtra entre les rideaux, ceux-ci cachant le grand jardin et la vue imprenable sur la mer. Sasuke resta un moment immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, oubliant sa soif pour contempler les particules de poussière qui voletaient dans la pièce. Il eut un moment envie de d'étaler sur le grand canapé en cuir brun, d'éteindre la radio et de rester là, immobile et silencieux. L'idée de s'écrouler sur le sol lui traversa également l'esprit, ce geste alertant peut-être la rousse cloîtrée dans sa cachette et la pousserait à venir le rejoindre avant de le sermonner à nouveau. Il l'entendrait déblatérer des choses insensées, hausser le ton et le renvoyer dans sa chambre avec ennui, lui arrachant un petit sourire satisfait. Pourtant...

_Cesses de jouer à ce petit jeu !_

Son ventre se gonfla d'un sentiment étrange, ses bras se croisant sur son estomac qu'il serra prestement. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, lui donnant la migraine tandis que son souffle s'accéléra considérablement, l'épuisant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de _ça_ maintenant ?

\- Bonjour Sasuke.

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent d'une surprise sans nom, son corps se figeant d'un coup alors que la voix dans son dos se taisait. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes, lui arrachant un faible gémissement de gêne pendant que son visage se tournait vers le couloir, y découvrant cet homme qu'il haïssait.

Des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Itachi. Des jours entiers à se demander si l'homme reviendrait le voir, s'il s'installerait à nouveau à côté de lui pour caresser ses cheveux et l'appellerait avec douceur. Des jours à imaginer des dizaines de dialogues, à se voir lui hurler dessus et le frapper, laissant exploser cette rage qui n'avait fait qu'enfler depuis qu'il l'avait enfermé. Et maintenant qu'il était là, qu'il se tenait bien droit devant lui et que ce sourire doux et presque mélancolique étirait ses lèvres fines et rosées, Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser ni faire. Il resta immobile, figé comme une statue sans pouvoir rien faire quand son aîné s'approcha soudain de lui d'un pas lent, le faisant sursauter. Une partie de lui lui hurlait de reculer, de partir loin de cet homme et de s'enfuir mais il n'en fit rien, restant statique, même quand le brun le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Sasuke put sentir son odeur musquée, la douceur de sa veste bleu roy, la chaleur de sa peau et de son corps et ses mains enserrant son dos avec possessivité. Il put sentir ce mélange de sentiments étranges qui habitait le plus âgé, sa tristesse et son affection, sa colère et son avidité. Une vague qui le submergea sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, tentant avec difficulté de comprendre ce que pouvait bien ressentir cet homme qui l'enlaçait avec un amour incommensurable. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu faire à cet instant ?

Les deux grandes mains d'Itachi abandonnèrent son dos, venant alors encadrer son visage qu'il regarda avec douceur et tendresse. Ses doigts jouèrent sur ses joues, caressant sa peau chaude ou remettant une mèche de cheveux qui pouvait le déranger avant que ses lèves ne se collent précautionneusement sur son front. Les paupières de Sasuke se scellèrent un instant, une part de lui qu'il pensait disparu appréciant secrètement ce moment quand la chaleur de cette bouche s'estompa, Itachi se décalant légèrement pour mieux le voir. Il l'observait toujours avec cette grande douceur, ses mains continuant de caresser son visage lorsque sa voix se fit à nouveau entendre, se faisant se tendre Sasuke.

\- Je suis désolé de venir si tard, déclara-t-il faiblement. Tayuya m'a informé de ta crise mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt. Et c'est dire que j'ai essayé.

Un petit rire lui échappa, ses mains se calant sur les épaules basses de son cadet qui ne fit aucune remarque. Il resta muet, observant juste Itachi avec curiosité et malaise et attendit qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Parce qu'il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, reprit son aîné avec douceur. J'étais vraiment inquiet mais tu sembles aller mieux.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas enfermé aussi...

C'était sorti tout seul et quelque part, Sasuke se sentit mal d'accuser ainsi l'homme devant lui. Le regard à la fois surpris et blessé qu'il lui lança lui retourna les entrailles, ses propres prunelles sombres se détournant sous l'embarras tandis qu'il sentait les doigts fins du plus âgé glisser le long de ses bras. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert la bouche ? Pourquoi cette colère ne pouvait tout simplement pas disparaître ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente aussi mal ? Sa mâchoire se serra, ses dents grinçant pendant qu'il fixait un point au sol, irrité et morose quand l'une des mains d'Itachi revient se poser sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder. Ses billes onyx le sondèrent, le faisant frissonner avant qu'un autre sourire lui soit offert, toujours avec la même tristesse.

\- Tu as raison, souffla le jeune homme tout en cajolant sa joue. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas amené ici... mais c'était pour ton bien.

\- Pour mon bien ?

Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent, la révélation ne lui plaisant guère. Pour son bien ? Pour son bien... Itachi l'avait enfermé _pour son bien_. Il devait se foutre de lui.

Une chaleur insidieuse naquit dans son ventre, cette colère immense déferlant à nouveau dans ses veines comme un typhon. Sasuke ne put dire si c'était celle qu'il portait pour cet homme ou celle qu'il gardait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps mais elle explosa d'un coup, son corps s'écartant brusquement de celui du brun en face de lui. Il lut sur son visage l'étonnement et la douleur, sa rage gonflant davantage quand ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper des paroles acides et accusatrices, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

\- Pour mon bien hein ? Bien sur, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé. Tu as toujours tout fait pour mon propre bien.

\- Sasu...

\- Tais-toi !

Ses poings étaient serrés avec une telle force qu'il en avait mal aux doigts, son sang gouttant lentement de ses jointures. Sa mâchoire, crispée, n'était pas très loin de se briser tandis que son cœur demandait simplement à quitter sa poitrine. La fureur et l'incompréhension l'enveloppaient, lui faisant perdre la raison mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il contenait tous ces sentiments. Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Tu m'as enfermé Itachi. Enfermé ! Comme un vulgaire animal et tu viens me dire que tu as fait ça pour mon bien ? Tu ne sens pas que tu te fous complètement de ma gueule là ?! Ça ne t'a pas suffi de jouer les bons « grand frère » pendant tout ce temps ? Il fallait aussi que tu me fasses un coup pareil !

Il prit sa tête entre ses paumes, maculant ses mèches corbeaux et sa peau de son propre sang tout en fermant fortement les yeux. Derrière la cacophonie qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles, il put entendre les pas du brun s'approcher, son corps reculant alors instinctivement à son approche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau les paupières, fusillant cet homme qui commençait à lui donner la nausée.

\- Tu te rends compte quand même de ce qui se passe ? De ce petit jeu auquel tu joues ? Toi qui essaies vainement de jouer au grand frère ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de me laisser tranquille mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Si tu t'étais mêlé de ce qui te regarde, on n'en serait pas là ! Mais non !

Itachi afficha une expression plus courroucée et ennuyé, ses bras se croisant sur son torse alors que ses billes noires se détournaient, contrariées. Il sembla à Sasuke qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver, une voix dans sa tête lui disant d'arrêter son discours mais il n'en eut cure et laissa cette colère prendre possession de son corps et de sa bouche.

\- Ça fait des années qu'on est plus rien. Des années ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser entrer à nouveau dans ma vie après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Non mais franchement, tu crois faire quoi sérieux ?! Je t'ai sorti de ma vie Itachi, t'en fais plus parti depuis des lustres et là, tu te pointes comme une fleur tout ça parce que _ton cher papa_ a crevé et que tu te retrouves tout seul ! Prend-toi en main au lieu de te servir de moi comme un bouche-trou ! J'ai mieux à faire que de supporter tes caprices et vivre cette vie de merde !

Ses poumons se remplirent alors d'air, cette tirade ne lui ayant pas permis de respirer convenablement et il haleta à présent avec quelques difficultés. C'était comme si il s'était vidé de toute chose, cette rage restant cependant bien logée dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire de toute façon, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle germait au plus profond de lui et elle faisait partie intégrante de son être. Pourtant, à cet instant, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'elle était autre chose, une chose beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là et quand il rencontra le regard de l'homme en face de lui, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de la faire taire.

Itachi retint un soupir profond, ses bras jusque-là toujours croisés sur son torse se desserrant pour permettre à ses mains de plonger dans les poches de son pantalon. Ses yeux noirs étaient emplies d'une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, son sang se glaçant presque pendant qu'une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur sa peau brûlante. Il le sentait mal.

\- Tu as terminé ? Ou bien as-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

Le ton cassant et brusque du jeune directeur le laissa pantois, ne lui donnant pas l'autorisation de répondre. Sasuke comprit aisément qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses lèvres closent plutôt que d'en rajouter, une angoisse perfide et soudaine le prenant aux tripes. Il ne bougea pas non plus, son corps comprenant inconsciemment qu'il ferait mieux de rester tranquille lorsqu'Itachi s'avança vers lui, cette expression presque méprisante toujours sur le visage.

\- Dans ce cas, fit-il d'un ton glacial, puis-je te poser une question ?

Déglutissant, le jeune homme suivit des yeux l'avancée du brun, celui-ci se postant à juste quelques centimètres de son corps tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait dans son cou, le caressant avec fugacité. Sasuke trembla, inquiet et nerveux, essayant de se calmer pendant que le plus âgé massait sa nuque, ne le détendant en rien.

\- A ton avis, que ce serait-il passé si je t'avais laissé vivre comme tu l'entendais ? Si j'étais sorti de ta vie comme tu le désirais tant ?

Son cœur cessa de battre pendant un quart de seconde, ses prunelles plongeant dans celles du garçon en face de lui. Itachi perdait peu à peu cet air froid et condescendant, son visage devenant plus neutre alors qu'il attendait patiemment la réponse de son cadet. Mais avant que le brun ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvrent et libèrent sa voix, son aîné prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains sans attendre une quelconque réponse, lui lançant un sourire à la fois doux et cruel.

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il te serait arrivé.

Sasuke crut que son cœur allait lâcher, ses tremblements se faisant plus violents pendant qu'il essayait d'échapper à la prise du jeune directeur. Il serra ses doigts sur les poignets d'Itachi, l'enjoignant à le libérer mais au lieu de retrouver sa liberté, son corps se retrouva collé à celui de son aîné, l'angoisse se transformant en une peur viscérale. Et pour ne rien arranger, le sourire d'Itachi se fit plus étrange, son estomac se contractant sous l'appréhension. Il était comme un animal pris au piège par un prédateur, une souris avec laquelle jouait un chat joueur et perfide. Une pauvre souris qui allait se faire dévorer sans aucune pitié.

\- Tu aurais fini sur un trottoir à te donner à n'importe qui, déclara finalement le brun avec un calme olympien, abasourdissant son cadet davantage. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Ou, au mieux, tu serais devenu la pute personnelle d'un détraqué. Enfin, si on peut dire que cela est mieux.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à bouger, son corps restant figé. L'air lui parut plus lourd, les son étrangers. Il n'entendait plus l'air de jazz que jouait toujours le lecteur CD, ne percevait plus l'odeur de café et de cannelle provenant de la cuisine, ni ne voyait les murs beige du salon. Il ne voyait qu'Itachi, ne sentait que son odeur musquée et n'entendait que sa voix grave et lourde de reproches et d'amertume. Son monde se concentra soudain sur lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi pendant que la peur et la fureur se mêlaient dans son cœur meurtri. Tout cela devenait complètement insensé.

Les billes profondes de son aîné s'emplirent de tendresse, contrastant avec ce sourire fourbe qui arborait toujours ses lèvres. Ses mains, pourtant si chaudes, ne faisaient que refroidir sa peau et lui apporter des frissons désagréables dont Sasuke se serait bien passé. Puis, sans comprendre comment une telle chose arriva, la bouche du jeune homme se colla à la sienne, lui donnant un doux baiser avant qu'il ne brosse ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses horripilantes paroles résonnant à nouveau dans la pièce.

\- T'enfermer ici était la meilleure solution, avoua Itachi d'une voix traînante, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. J'ai pensé à plein de solutions mais je savais qu'elles ne fonctionneraient. Tu refusais de me parler, même de me regarder. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à te faire entendre raison et tu aurais continué de coucher avec n'importe qui et de faire n'importe quoi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de te regarder te détruire de cette façon. Je devais faire quelque chose. Comprend-moi, c'était la seule solution que j'avais. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Alors comprend-moi, je t'en prie...

Sa voix mourut en un murmure sourd, ses pupilles restant ancrées dans celles de Sasuke qui ne savait quoi penser. C'était comme si il se retrouvait dans une autre dimension, ne saisissant que la moitié des événements qui se produisaient. Itachi tentait de le protéger de lui-même, c'était la seule chose qu'il comprenait, et pour cela il avait dû l'enfermer. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela irréaliste pourtant, face au regard sincère de son aîné, il n'arrivait pas à se persuader qu'il lui mentait. C'était totalement fou.

Son visage s'éloigna lentement, ses yeux noires toujours plongées dans ses jumelles tandis qu'il ne cessait de caresser sa peau opaline, y effaçant les traces de sang qui la tâchaient. Le silence les enveloppa, seulement coupé par la respiration laborieuse du plus jeune qui ne savait plus où il en était. Il détestait Itachi, il le haïssait et voulait juste qu'il sorte une bonne fois pour toute de sa vie. Cependant, une part de lui ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il lui avait dit et souhaitait juste rester avec lui. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il vraiment faire à cet instant ? Hurler comme il l'avait toujours fait ? S'excuser et s'expliquer ? Sasuke ne savait pas et la frustration, de plus en plus grande, déforma ses traits en une grimace. Quand les doigts fins d'Itachi revinrent jouer sur sa peau.

Des perles onyx, douces et intrigantes. Des mèches sombres comme la nuit. Une peau pale comme la neige. Un sourire étrange et envoûtant. Itachi était la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, qu'il aimerait voir mourir. Mais à cet instant, Sasuke sentit juste cette boule chaude grossir dans son ventre pendant qu'il se disait que cet homme ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Alors, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, ses lèvres allèrent chercher celles de cet homme, celui-ci lui laissant l'accès à sa bouche pour lui permettre d'approfondir ce qui devenait plus qu'un simple baiser. Il oublia qui il était, cette rage et cette douleur qui l'habitaient et enroula ses bras autour des épaules larges de son aîné. Il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre de toute manière. Itachi ne le lui aurait certainement pas permis.

* * *

_Bouh ! Je vous dis pas le bordel qu'est ma vie en ce moment ! Entre les cours, le stress, les problèmes de santé de ma mère (c'est pas si grave, mais c'est pas simple non plus) bah je galère à faire des choses, à me motiver quoi. Mais j'écris quand même et voici le huitième chapitre !_

_J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous a plu. On avance doucement mais on avance et le prochain chapitre sera rempli de révélations. Il n'est pas encore sorti de mon imagination mais tout devrait se mettre en route rapidement !_

_Je remercie encore les gens qui continuent de suivre cette fiction malgré la publication chaotique, les personnes qui laissent des reviews (Emi-chan et Louvy, merci ! Bien que je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir !) et merci aux personnes qui me suivent, tout simplement._

_Je vous fais plein de bisous et à bientôt j'espère pour la suite !_


	11. Chapter IX

**ATTENTION : **ce chapitre contient une scène de viol. Pour cette raison (et d'autres) j'ai passé le rating de T à M. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très détaillée, j'ai préféré vous prévenir.

**Notes : Texte en gras** = dialogue

J'aurais mis le temps pour sortir de mon trou. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**IX**

_Regarde moi. Regarde mes vices, regarde mes travers._

_Vois comme je suis laid. Vois comme je suis brisé._

_Alors serre moi fort, serre moi encore._

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me chercher._

Le même rêve. C'était toujours le même rêve. Ou plutôt, le même cauchemar. Cet horrible cauchemar. Celui que l'on fait chaque soir, qui nous angoisse avant d'aller dormir, qui nous réveille en sursaut et qui nous tourmente toute la nuit. Ce fichu cauchemar que l'on n'arrive cependant pas à effacer et oublier. Qui reste caché dans un coin de notre esprit, de notre mémoire et attend le meilleur moment pour venir nous torturer. Cet affreux cauchemar, cet horrible rêve. Cette douce torture.

C'était toujours la même chose. La même scène. Plongé dans une mare de boue et de sang, il hurlait à plein poumons sans pouvoir s'arrêter, une douleur atroce enveloppant chacun de ses membres. Avec vigueur, il tentait de se libérer de sa prison de glaise, cherchant à échapper à cette souffrance. Tirant de toutes ses maigres forces, il avançait, chaque pas lui coûtant un nouveau cri de douleur pure et déchirante. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, une chose étrange le tira violemment vers le bas, l'enfonçant davantage dans la boue. Celle-ci s'insinua dans sa bouche, pénétrant dans ses poumons vides d'air pour l'étouffer et le mener doucement vers une mort certaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un clairon ne transperce ses tympans, l'achevant presque et qu'une lumière jaunâtre n'éblouisse ses rétines charbon.

La douleur ne disparut pas, bien au contraire. Elle fut plus forte et présente, brûlante comme du fer chauffé à blanc. Elle était juste plus localisée, irradiant le bas de son corps dont il n'avait plus le contrôle. Se débattant comme un forcené, il cherchait en vain à s'échapper des prises qui le tenaient, ces mains ne semblant pas prêtes à le lâcher. Puis vinrent les rires, les gloussements puissants et les cris d'horreur. Des larmes coulèrent, se mêlant au sang qui tachait ses joues et coulait de sa poitrine que l'on avait ouvert au couteau. Il put sentir une main se glisser dans son corps, y mélanger ses entrailles pour ensuite les retirer d'un coup violent. Son souffle s'arrêta alors, ses yeux sombres restant figés sous l'horreur et la souffrance lorsqu'ils plongèrent dans deux billes semblables aux siennes, emplies d'une grande froideur et d'un immense dégoût.

_Si seulement tu avais pu mourir..._

Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un hurlement inhumain, mêlé de rage et de tristesse. Tous ses membres se mirent à convulser, bougeant frénétiquement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire alors que tout autour de lui, les ténèbres avançaient. Elles engloutirent tout sur leur passage, la boue, le sang, les rires des silhouettes qui le surplombaient, les mains qui accentuaient sa douleur, ses peurs, sa colère et son corps. Avant d'avaler ses cris et de l'étouffer complètement. La mort elle-même l'étreignit alors, le serrant dans ses bras glacés en souriant avec sadisme avant de lui prononcer ses mots qu'il connaissait par cœur, de cette voix qu'il aurait aimé oublier.

_Souffres encore mon garçon. Souffres encore un peu._

La sueur perlait sur son front brûlant, coulant sur ses paupières et son nez pendant qu'il se redressait d'un bond. Sa gorge serrée et sèche tentait de pousser des halètements plaintifs et désespérés, l'air lui manquant dangereusement mais il savait qu'il finirait par se calmer. C'était toujours ainsi après l'une de ses nuits agitées, après qu'il ait à nouveau fait ce satané cauchemar. Mais cette fois-ci, une main vint caresser son dos avec tendresse, lui arrachant un frisson. Et quand il releva la tête, cherchant à saisir ce qui pouvait bien se passer, il tomba dans deux puits sans fond, plein d'inquiétude et de douceur.

Presque instinctivement, son corps se recroquevilla sur lui même, cherchant davantage de chaleur et de sûreté tandis qu'il ne pouvait cesser ses tremblements. Sa tête plongea dans ses genoux, sa poitrine se gonflant rapidement dans un sifflement agaçant. Seul son souffle erratique se faisait entendre, brisant un silence qui était perturbant et dérangeant. Il ne percevait plus le tic-tac de l'horloge, ni l'air de jazz qui emplissait le salon, un étage plus bas. Juste sa respiration bien trop rapide et celle plus calme mais pourtant profonde du garçon à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas bougé, gardant cette main rassurante dans son dos pour le tranquilliser et le calmer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se colle de lui même contre son torse, cherchant un peu plus de réconfort. Il ne remarqua aucun changement de rythme dans sa respiration ou les battements de son cœur, sa tête se calant d'instinct dans son cou tandis que deux bras l'enserrèrent tendrement, ses muscle se détendant légèrement.

Il lui parut qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'il ne recouvre son calme. Une éternité qu'il passa calfeutré tout contre le cœur d'Itachi. Le jeune homme n'avait quasiment pas bougé d'un pouce après l'instant où il le prit dans ses bras, tirant juste la couette sur lui pour lui donner un peu plus chaud. Il était resté là, silencieux comme une nuit d'hiver mais avait su le rassurer par sa simple présence. Juste en l'étreignant. Il n'avait pas joué dans ses mèches brunes, comme il aimait tant le faire, ni embrassé son front tout en lui disant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, comme l'aurait fait une mère aimante. Non, il l'avait juste serré contre lui, ce qui étrangement, avait été très efficace. Plus aucun tremblement ne parcourait son corps, sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal et il ne transpirait plus, son cauchemar relégué au placard. C'était fini.

Ce fut tout de même quelque peu comateux que Sasuke se redressa, tenant la couverture sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le matelas. Le plus âgé l'avait relâché, ses mains ayant tout de même échoué autour de sa taille qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir libérer. Il scrutait le brun avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude, intriguant légèrement Sasuke qui n'en fit cependant rien. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant était de prendre une douche chaude et de retourner se rouler en boule sous la couette. Oublier ces dernières effluves d'horreur, ces morceaux d'angoisse et de rage et effacer ces images de sa mémoire... avant qu'elles ne reviennent le hanter la nuit suivante.

**\- Pourrais-tu me lâcher ?**

Rauque et faible, le murmure de Sasuke lui parvint comme un son lointain dur à entendre. Itachi dut se concentrer quelques secondes pour remettre les mots en place et comprendre ce que désirait son frère avant de le libérer de son étreinte. Doucement, le jeune homme se leva alors, titubant en posant pied à terre jusqu'à ce que le jeune directeur ne le rattrape in extremis. Un faible « merci » lui fut offert auquel il répondit d'un signe de tête pour ensuite accompagner son cadet jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre où ils étaient remontés, quelques heures plus tôt. Un lourd silence emplissait la bâtisse, seulement perturbé par le tic-tac incessant d'une horloge qui avait le don de mettre Sasuke mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu toutes les décrocher et les jeter à la poubelle pour ne plus à les voir ni les entendre et remplacerait leur bruit agaçant par la triste mélodie d'un violon. Peut-être que si il demandait à Itachi de faire cela pour lui, il accepterait. Après tout, il semblait vouloir réaliser chacun de ses désirs.

Et c'était certainement ce qu'il désirait depuis le début.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la moquette douce du couloir avant d'atteindre le carrelage gelé de la grande salle de bain de la maison. Demandant à son aîné de le laisser seul, Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce, sa peau poisseuse collant désagréablement à son t-shirt. Une longue douche chaude - voire même brûlante - s'imposait d'urgence et elle permettrait certainement d'effacer une partie de ses angoisses. D'habitude, quand il se réveillait suite à son horrible cauchemar, il restait calfeutré dans ses couvertures, s'étouffant presque avant de se rendormir d'un sommeil lourd et agité. Mais cette fois-ci, Itachi l'avait sorti de ses sombres tourments et avait réussi à le calmer. Aucun de ses membres ne tremblait, son cœur ne battait pas à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il n'avait pas la nausée. Sasuke en était à la fois agréablement surpris et profondément dérangé. La simple présence du jeune homme avait réussi à le rassurer et le tranquilliser. S'il avait su une telle chose auparavant, cela ferait longtemps qu'il dormirait avec son aîné.

L'eau s'écoula dans le tuyau de canalisation, produisant un son étrange alors que le jeune homme fermait le robinet et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher. Le plus nonchalamment du monde, Sasuke quitta l'espace carrelé de la pièce pour rejoindre l'entrée, plongé dans ses pensées quand il aperçut des vêtements propres posés sur le bord de l'évier. Itachi avait dû les poser là pendant sa douche, arrachant un faible rictus au brun qui s'habilla prestement. Une fois ceci fait, il sortit enfin de la pièce et retourna dans la chambre d'un pas lent, y découvrant son aîné assis sagement sur le lit.

Itachi était toujours vêtu de sa chemise et de son pantalon de toile, le tissu étant à présent froissé après avoir passé une partie de sa nuit collé contre Sasuke. Ses mèches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, effleurant sa peau pâle comme la craie et douce comme de la soie. Le brun pouvait encore se souvenir dans leur toucher, de cette sensation quand il avait pris son visage en coupe, ses doigts glacés rencontrant la chaleur des joues de son aîné. Puis, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles fines et pâles du jeune directeur qui ne l'avait pas repoussé. Bien au contraire. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, Sasuke sentit son estomac se tordre à cette pensée, son cœur ratant un battement quand le regard sombre d'Itachi plongea soudain dans le sien. Le temps se suspendit un moment, l'air lourd s'allégeant lentement alors qu'un sourire d'une douceur infinie se dessinait sur les traits du jeune homme.

**\- Viens par ici.**

Sans protester, Sasuke s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le lit, prenant place à côté de son aîné qui tapotait le matelas. Son cadet s'installa en silence, le regardant à peine et resta un instant immobile, les lèvres closes. Il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, une foultitude de choses traversant pourtant son esprit. Cependant, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, comme si il sentait qu'il allait dire une bêtise. L'atmosphère qui les entourait n'avait rien de pesante ou dérangeante, le silence les enveloppant comme dans un cocon chaud et protecteur. Il pouvait décemment rester ainsi toute une éternité sans dire le moindre mot mais au fond de lui, le brun savait qu'il devrait parler, à un moment ou un autre. Et alors, à nouveau, les larmes et les cris reprendraient leur place, déchirant et détruisant tout ce qu'il pourrait vainement construire.

Les doigts fins et longs d'Itachi se glissèrent furtivement dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant un frisson appréciateur. Il eut juste le temps de réprimer un soupir, son corps se tendant quand la main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son épaule qu'elle tira avec délicatesse. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Sasuke se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur la couche, dans les bras de son aîné. Légèrement embrouillé, l'adolescent posa ses billes onyx sur le visage serein du plus âgé, celui-ci souriant toujours sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux. C'était si reposant, si calme et pourtant si étrange que Sasuke se sentait perdu. Tout cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant avec le plus âgé, ni à sa vie à l'internat. Non, cela ressemblait plus à sa vie... avec qu'elle ne parte.

**\- Dors. Tout va bien à présent, je suis là.**

Itachi ne put déterminer combien de temps passa entre le moment où son cadet se blottit contre son torse et celui où il s'endormit totalement. Il ne saurait non plus dire combien de temps il passa à jouer dans ses mèches brunes pour le rassurer et le bercer tendrement pour cesser ses pleurs silencieux. Et il ne saurait combien de temps il mit pour s'endormir à son tour, les rayons du soleil filtrant alors les rideaux de la pièce. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire avec certitude était que tout le temps qu'il avait passé à tenter de se rapprocher de son frère, tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni, avaient finalement payé.

_.oOo._

_o_

_.oOo._

Une odeur de café et de cannelle le réveilla, le sortant d'un sommeil sans rêve sans pour autant s'être révélé réparateur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une sieste trop longue, son corps se retrouvant presque moulé dans le matelas.

Poussant un bâillement, Sasuke s'étala sur les draps, dégageant l'oreiller de sous sa nuque pour être plus à l'aise. Il poussa également la couverture du pied, s'exposant à l'air frai de la pièce dont la fenêtre était ouverte. Il pouvait entendre deux trois oiseaux piailler au dehors, peut-être près de la vitre tandis qu'un air de jazz lui parvenait, sûrement joué depuis le poste installé dans le salon. Tout était calme et tranquille, bien loin de la nuit de cauchemar qu'il avait eu quelque heures plus tôt.

**\- Tu es réveillé.**

Sa tête tourna vers l'embrasure de la porte, Itachi pénétrant dans la chambre avec un plateau repas. Un t-shirt noir à manche longue et un pantalon crème avaient remplacé ses précédents vêtements, lui donnant un air plus détendu et plus amical. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel accoutrement depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec lui. À moins qu'il n'y ait pas prêté attention. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas prêté attention à quoi que se soit depuis son retour. Rien n'avait eu de réellement importance.

**\- Tu as faim ?**

Un mouvement de tête indiqua au jeune homme que son cadet ne souhaitait pas mangé, ne l'étonnant qu'à moitié alors qu'il reprenait place sur la couche après avoir posé le plateau sur la table de chevet non loin. Avec un naturel presque déconcertant, il s'allongea aux côtés de Sasuke, le prenant doucement dans une étreinte chaleureuse auquel le brun répondit faiblement. Une profonde allégresse s'empara d'Itachi, son sourire s'agrandissant pendant que ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux mèches sombres de son cadet, comme à leur habitude. Les fils noirs et doux glissèrent entre ses mains, le tranquillisant et le calmant.

**\- Tu adores vraiment mes cheveux,** chuchota alors Sasuke contre son torse.

**\- Il faut croire que oui, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire enjoué.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Je ne fais pourtant rien de spécial avec.**

**\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'aime les toucher. Cela ne te dérange pas au moins ? Dis le moi si...**

**\- Non. Ça ne me gêne pas**.

Les caresses reprirent alors, Itachi s'étant momentanément arrêté en pensant que cela pourrait déplaire à son cadet. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, agissant par pur égoïsme et s'était soudain senti bien directif et ingrat. Il n'avait pas demandé la permission de son frère pour faire une telle chose. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement demandé son avis... mais il avait fait tout cela pour son bien. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, un rire puissant et cristallin résonnant dans le fond de son crâne.

Il avait fait ça pour _son_ bien... pas vrai ?

**\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

Deux billes noires rencontrèrent les siennes, des yeux d'un noir profond comme une nuit sans étoile. Pas une lueur de joie, d'envie ou d'espoir. Pas de tendresse, d'amour ou de douceur. Juste du noir, du désespoir et une profonde lassitude. C'était comme si il regardait dans les yeux d'un mort, y voyant des ténèbres si obscurs qu'il se demandait si il pourrait un jour les dissiper ou les faire disparaître. À croire que cela était impossible.

**\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à cette question, les traits doux de son aîné s'étant tirés et son sourire disparaissant. Il avait pourtant été le premier à poser la question, à se demander quelle tournure prenait la situation lorsqu'Itachi avait arrêté de caresser ses cheveux. Mais à présent, à cet instant, le monde sembla s'affaissait sur ses épaules, son cœur se serrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ?

**\- De quoi tu parles ? **S'inquiéta le jeune homme tout en se redressant.** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sasuke ? **Répéta Itachi, plus douloureusement.** Comment as-tu pu devenir ainsi ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...**

**\- Réponds moi.**

Le regard du jeune directeur était devenu froid et insistant, serrant le cœur de Sasuke un peu plus. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, dos au mur et que le pire allait arriver. Son estomac, déjà contrarié de n'avoir pu se sustenter, se contracta davantage sous le stress qu'il se mit à ressentir. Un tremblement fébrile le traversait, un froid glacial l'enveloppant alors qu'il s'asseyait maladroitement sur le matelas. Pourquoi lui poser une telle question maintenant ? Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient ? Alors qu'ils étaient si calmes et tranquilles ? Cela l'amusait-il tant de le torturer de la sorte ? Un rictus déforma la bouche du jeune homme, une haine incommensurable se logeant dans sa poitrine. Elle était revenue tout compte fait...

**\- Tu es bien trop curieux Itachi.**

**\- J'ai besoin de savoir, **lança le brun sans la moindre douceur.** Il faut que je sache.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as tant besoin de savoir ce qui a bien pu m'arriver ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ?!**

**\- Je ne pourrai jamais t'aider totalement si...**

**\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider !**

L'air devint soudain plus lourd, plus froid et plus oppressant. Itachi pouvait en sentir le changement sur sa peau, ses poils se dressant comme si une peur grandissante lui prenait les entrailles. Il n'arrivait même plus à percevoir son propre souffle, un bourdonnement incessant annihilant tout autre son qui pourrait s'élever dans la pièce. C'était une sensation étrange, un mélange d'appréhension et d'autre chose... une chose qu'il avait déjà ressenti auparavant.

Un soupir las passa les lèvres mutines de Sasuke, sa main essuyant les perles de sueur qui coulaient sur son front. La fatigue le frappa de plein fouet, atrophiant ses muscles mais hélas, elle ne fit pas disparaître ce sentiment qui grandissait dans son cœur. À croire qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Comme cela aurait-il pu être possible de toute façon ? Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il éprouvait cette rage pour s'en débarrasser.

**\- Très bien,** souffla finalement le plus jeune.** Puisque tu tiens tant à savoir comment a été ma vie après la mort de notre très chère mère, tu vas le savoir. Parce que oui, **continua Sasuke en voyant le regard incertain de son aîné.** C'est bien après sa mort que ma vie est devenue un enfer, ou même avant à vrai dire.**

Un petit rire lui échappa soudain, inquiétant un peu plus Itachi qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Pour le coup, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui poser cette question maintenant, pire, s'il avait eu raison de l'interroger tout court. Parce qu'au vu du regard empli de froideur de Sasuke, il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il se préparait à lui raconter.

**\- Tu te souviens comment maman était malade ? Tout ce temps qu'elle a passé à l'hôpital à avoir on ne savait quoi ? **Demanda le jeune homme tout en fixant la couverture sur ses genoux.** Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression de revivre ces journées passées dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, à avoir des vieilles en chausson se balader avec leur perfusion. J'ai jamais aimé cet endroit tu sais, j'aimais déjà pas qu'on m'emmène chez le médecin alors l'hôpital... mais ces heures passaient là n'avaient rien à avoir avec le jour où on a découvert sa maladie.**

**Tu te souviens que j'étais avec elle ? Apparemment non vu ta tête. Après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant. Fugaku n'a pas dû t'en parler, pour ne pas t'inquiéter. C'était bien son genre de cacher des trucs. Enfin, ça ne change rien au fait que j'étais avec elle ce jour-là. Je voulais qu'elle me raconte une histoire, en pleine après-midi. Je m'ennuyais à mourir et tu n'étais pas là, comme bien souvent. Puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle est tombée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie...**

**J'ai appelé à l'aide mais personne ne répondait puis Fugaku est entré dans la pièce... et il m'a lancé ce regard. Si tu l'avais vu ! J'ai eu en moins de cinq minutes les deux plus grosses frousses de ma vie. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer sur le champ. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai bien compris qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. Et il ne s'est pas gêné pour me le rappeler plus tard. Pour lui, j'étais responsable de ce qui était arrivé à maman. Il s'est mis à me haïr et ce fut réciproque. C'est de sa faute si elle est morte ! Mais il l'aimait bien trop pour se rendre compte de ses conneries.**

**Si tu avais pu le voir. Elle était la seule personne à recevoir des marques d'affection de sa part. Ça m'arrivait de les voir tous les deux dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Il lui parlait avec tellement... de douceur... ça me tue de le dire mais à l'époque, j'étais tellement jaloux que j'aurais presque pu faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il me parle de la même façon. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé.**

**Puis maman est morte. Il y a eu l'enterrement où je t'ai à peine vu et une fois rentré, Fugaku a fait ma valise et m'a littéralement jeté dehors. Je ne sais plus trop qui m'a emmené à l'internat et franchement, c'était un bel enfoiré aussi. Mais je dois dire qu'à ce moment-là, je me foutais bien de ce qui m'entourait. Je ne pouvais pas m'enlever ce qu'il avait dit et je crois bien avoir pleuré pendant des heures une fois parti. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que j'aurais dû mourir à la place de Mikoto, que c'était de ma faute si j'en étais là à présent et qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait bien m'arriver, je l'aurais mérité. Et il me l'a dit en ces termes. Ces mots sont gravés au fer rouge dans le plus profond de mon âme... et parfois je me dis qu'il a raison.**

Ses paumes frottaient ses bras, cherchant certainement à les réchauffer alors qu'il scellait ses lèvres sèches. Trop de mots avaient quitté sa gorge, sa tête lui tournant quelque peu et Sasuke n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à parler. Ressasser tous ces souvenirs maintenant lui donnait la nausée et la chair de poule. Il n'avait pas besoin de replonger dans ce cauchemar, dans ce passé douloureux qu'il désirait juste effacer de son histoire. Mais hélas, Itachi en avait décidé autrement. Le cadet retint un soupir, se serrant davantage sur lui-même. Si seulement il avait pu disparaître.

**\- J'ai intégré un internat dans le sud de la Corée, **continua-t-il alors, sans laisser le temps à Itachi de dire quoi que se soit.** En plus de ne pas parler la langue, j'étais mis de côté et les autres se moquaient de moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer et je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et te voir, dire à ce type que j'étais désolé et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Mais même après avoir envoyé des tonnes de lettres, je ne reçus aucune réponse. J'ai aussi tenté d'appeler mais je tombais toujours sur les mauvaises personnes. Au bout de six mois, j'ai abandonné l'idée de le revoir et de te revoir aussi... et j'ai commencé à vous détester.**

L'information arriva jusqu'au cerveau du jeune directeur, ses billes sombres restant fixées sur le visage de son frère. La Corée... lui qui avait pensé que Sasuke avait intégré la meilleure école privée de la région de Tokyo, établissement qui n'octroyait que peu de visites à ses étudiants et refusé presque les appels venus de l'extérieur. C'était ce qu'avait cru le jeune homme alors qu'il avait contacté l'école en secret, désirant savoir si son frère recevait bien les lettres qu'il lui envoyé. Mais en plus de s'être trompé, son père lui avait menti... sa vie avait été, semblait-il, un long et épais mensonge.

**\- Je suis resté tout seul jusqu'à ma première année de collège, **reprit faiblement Sasuke, ses mains se crispant sur son genou qu'il tenait.** J'étais pas du genre bavard et je ne traînais pas beaucoup avec les autres membres de l'internat. J'ai dû me démerder pendant un peu plus d'un an pour avoir un semblant de conversation avec un professeur, que se soit en coréen ou en anglais. Mais quand je suis rentré au collège, j'ai rencontré ce type...**

La bouche du jeune homme se déforma en ce qui ressemblait d'abord en un sourire mélancolique, avant qu'Itachi ne se demande s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'une grimace amère. Sasuke parut à cet instant beaucoup plus réservé et meurtri, ses bras s'étant crispés davantage autour de ses jambes. Comme pour se tranquilliser, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sous le regard inquiet de son aîné qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Que pouvait-il faire à cet instant alors qu'_elle_ riait si fort, sa voix sadique lui brouillant la raison.

**\- Il était sympa au début, **chuchota l'adolescent, son sourire s'étirant douloureusement**. Il m'aidait beaucoup et me protégeait. Je dirais presque qu'on est devenu amis avec le temps... jusqu'à ce foutu jour...**

Sa voix mourut en un murmure rauque, ses membres tremblant frénétiquement. Scellant ses lèvres, Sasuke tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même alors qu'il avait de plus en plus froid. Les souvenirs de ce jour douloureux lui revenaient en pleine figure, le mortifiant et le détruisant de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

C'est alors qu'Itachi le prit contre lui, lui apportant un peu de chaleur. D'un geste presque autoritaire, il le força à se blottir contre son torse, attrapant ensuite la couverture pour le couvrir. On en voyait plus qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs dépasser entre la couette et le t-shirt du jeune homme, la masse cachée en-dessous respirant rapidement. Elle tentait difficilement de se calmer, son cœur semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tandis que la douleur dansait dans tous ses membres, accompagnant cette sombre colère. Quand la voix claire et grave de son aîné lui parvint, tel un lointain écho.

**\- Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à en parler... Pardonnes moi.**

Les bras qui le tenaient se serrèrent davantage, le piégeant dans une cage de réconfort et de chaleur. Il était blotti, comme le serait un chaton contre le ventre de sa mère et Sasuke n'avait aucune envie d'échanger sa place avec quiconque. Certes, il ressentait toujours cette fureur et cette rage qui lui rongeaient les entrailles et parcouraient tout son être. Mais elles s'opposaient à cet infime sensation, ce sentiment indéfinissable qui le poussait à se rapprocher un peu plus d'Itachi. On lui donnait, semblait-il, ce qu'il avait tant désiré pendant des années. C'était comme un rêve.

_Ou plutôt un mirage._

**\- Je ne sais pas... si je peux réellement te pardonner,** déclara alors Sasuke dans un petit rire étrange.

Itachi ne répondit rien à cette réplique, massant le dos et le crâne de son cadet de ses doigts graciles. Il espérait le réchauffer et le calmer, son souffle ayant reprit un rythme normal mais son corps était toujours pris de tremblements. Ceux-ci avaient du mal à se dissiper pourtant, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva à nouveau, le faisant sourciller.

**\- Je le prenais un peu comme un grand frère. Il était quasiment toujours là pour moi et semblait me comprendre sans que j'ai besoin de parler. Je crois bien que je l'aimais beaucoup et j'avais tendance à lui dire oui tout le temps. Au début, j'arrivais pas à le blairer mais en un an, j'ai fini par lui faire confiance... et ça m'a presque coûté la peau... ****Il était six... ils disaient qu'on irait faire un tour dans un endroit sympa pour s'amuser. J'ai pas senti l'embrouille tout de suite et je méfiais pas de lui. Mais quand on est arrivé dans cette chambre... quand j'ai vu leurs regards...**

**\- Tu n'es pas obligé...** l'arrêta soudain Itachi, la gorge serrée par la colère et l'anticipation.

**\- C'est toi qui a voulu savoir, **marmonna le jeune homme avec véhémence.** Tu as voulu savoir...**

**\- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'infliger ça...**

Le visage du brun se redressa d'un coup, apparaissant de sous la couverture. Son regard dur et sévère se planta dans les yeux sombres d'Itachi qui eut du mal à reconnaître son frère. Il avait un air fou, tiraillé entre la douleur, la rage et l'excitation. Un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres fines, contrastant avec les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et sa voix faible et cassée.

**\- Oh mais je me l'inflige tout le temps, **s'exclama Sasuke avec une rage immense.** Tout le temps ! Chaque soir, je revis ce foutu jour. Je les revois, TOUS, en train de me regarder comme si j'étais qu'un simple morceau de viande. Ils s'avancent vers moi et commencent à me toucher avec leurs sales mains.**

**\- Arrêtes Sasuke...**

**\- Que j'arrête ? **Répliqua l'adolescent en riant bruyamment.** Tu crois qu'eux se sont arrêtés quand je leur ai demandé ? Quand je les ai supplié ? Ils en ont rien eu à foutre ! Ils m'ont foutu à poil et m'ont baisé comme des chiens ! Et ce connard fut le premier à me prendre. Lui qui se faisait passer pour mon ami... il m'a planté un couteau dans le dos...**

**\- Ça suffit...**

**\- Ils m'ont torturé de la sorte toute l'après-midi, voire plus, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, **maugréa le garçon sans tenir compte des dires de son aîné.** Ils se sont amusés à me faire crier et pleurer, ils s'y sont parfois pris à plusieurs. On aurait dit un mauvais film porno de merde ! Plus ils continuaient et plus ils en voulaient. Plus je chialais et plus ils faisaient en sorte de me faire crier. Puis ils ont utilisé des objets, m'ont attaché. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à me pisser dessus et me prendre ensuite. J'étais juste un jouet, une poupée gonflable qu'ils se passaient.**

**J'ai dû m'évanouir à un moment... quand je me suis réveillé, la nuit était tombée et ils étaient partis... sauf lui. Il m'avait laissé dans un sale état, attendant que je me réveille. Tout ça pour me dire de fermer ma gueule sur ce qui venait de se passer et que si je racontais quoi que se soit, ils me feraient pire. T'imagines ? **Ria Sasuke sans pouvoir cesser ses larmes de couler.** Ils s'étaient retenus apparemment, ils pouvaient être pire encore…**

**Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment j'ai fait pour retourner à l'internat sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien, **souffla-t-il avec lassitude et abattement.** Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre pendant au moins trois jours et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Je n'ai pas versé une seule larme pendant tout ce temps tu sais. Je me sentais juste... vide... et sale... je voulais mourir... disparaître de ce monde de merde. Après tout, si je crevais, personne n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Alors j'ai pris mon drap, en ai fait une corde... et je me suis pendu...**

Son rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce, étonnant Itachi qui avait déjà du mal à saisir les paroles de son cadet. L'air se suspendit un instant, le jeune directeur ayant retenu son souffle pendant qu'_elle_ riait avec Sasuke, apparemment amusée par la situation. À croire que la tentative de suicide de son cadet était juste une énorme farce.

**\- Puis cette pouffiasse de gardienne est rentrée dans ma chambre,** lâcha sourdement le jeune homme, son gloussement se calmant à peine.** Je ne te dis pas sa tête quand elle m'a vu. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope. Quand j'y repense, c'était vachement drôle. Elle était rouge comme une tomate et s'est arrêtée de respirer.**

Sasuke poussa un autre rire, à la fois funeste et désabusée. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, ne laissant que des sillons salés qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'effacer. La lassitude et la fatigue avaient pris le pas sur la colère, lui redonnant cet air morose et sombre qu'il avait au début de sa tirade. Itachi eut à nouveau envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'était cependant pas certain de la réaction de son cadet. Il était trop instable à cet instant pour qu'il fasse le moindre geste et dise le moindre mot de travers.

**\- On m'a ensuite emmené à l'hôpital... j'ai dû pousser une gueulante en arrivant parce qu'ils m'ont endormi direct. Je ne me souviens pas trop de mon séjour là-bas, j'avais une perfusion tout le temps et je comprenais rarement ce qu'on me disait. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'il avait appelé mon père et que je pourrais sortir quand je serais plus calme et que je leur aurais raconté ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais même pas deux jours plus tard, quelqu'un est venu me chercher et j'ai changé de ville.**

**\- Tu as changé de ville ?**

**\- Ouais, **confirma Sasuke avec un amusement étrange**. J'ai changé d'internat et d'école…**

Il y eut un instant de flottement, Itachi assimilant les paroles que venait de prononcer le jeune homme. Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être possible ?

**\- Tu as bien compris Itachi, **énonça le brun sans la moindre émotion.** Fugaku m'a fait changé d'établissement quand il a su que j'avais tenté de me foutre en l'air. Et je suis même certain qu'il devait être déçu que je me sois raté...**

Le silence reprit place entre les deux garçons, l'un fixant l'autre d'un drôle d'air. Il ne semblait pas surpris, ni déboussolé, ou encore moins choqué. Non, son visage arborait la même expression qu'auparavant, ce mélange de tristesse et de remords. Sasuke haussa un sourcil tout en se disant que la nouvelle étonnait bien moins son aîné qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

**\- Tu ne sembles pas surpris...** dit-il alors, mentalement épuisé.

**\- … pas vraiment,** répondit Itachi d'un air morne.** Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il y avait un problème entre lui et toi. Je devais juste me voiler la face.**

**\- Peut-être... et puis toi, il ne te détestait pas.**

**\- Mais il ne m'aimait pas non plus, **répliqua le plus âgé avec flegme.

**\- C'était toujours mieux qu'être l'objet de son dégoût...**

Un faible son s'éleva dans la pièce, Itachi n'acquiesçant qu'à moitié à la remarque de l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas complètement tort, au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu, sa relation avec Fugaku n'avait pas mis son existence en péril. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il aurait préféré que Sasuke soit à sa place plutôt que vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Le lit grinça sourdement sous son poids pendant que son corps se rapprochait du sien. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme, se serrant contre lui tout en calant sa tête dans son cou. Respirant son odeur, Sasuke fit abstraction de tout ce qui avait pu se passer et de toutes les paroles qu'il avait dites en se concentrant sur l'être dans ses bras. Il se sentait las et vidé, son corps étant mou comme du coton et ses paupières lourdes. Sa tête reposait mollement sur l'épaule de son aîné, celui-ci le tenant fermement contre lui sans prononcer la moindre parole. Mais avait-il réellement besoin de parler ? Sasuke n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Il voulait dormir, oublier ces dernières heures et se réveiller le lendemain avec l'odeur de café et de cannelle. Il désirait entendre à nouveau cet air de jazz auquel il s'était habitué, s'installer dans le grand sofa du salon et manger des onigiris. Et si Itachi pouvait rester avec lui, malgré son sale caractère et ses sautes d'humeur, cela serait presque irréel.

**\- Tu m'aimes pas vrai ? Malgré mes travers, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, tu m'aimes hein ?**

Son regard se posa sur la chevelure corbeau de son cadet contre lui. Son visage était caché, ne lui permettant pas de voir son expression cependant, Itachi percevait parfaitement sa crainte et sa tristesse. Alors, avec tendresse, il l'obligea à se décaler afin de le voir et lui ouvrir le plus doux des sourires.

**\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, **lui chuchota-t-il comme s'il lui dévoilait le plus important des secrets.** Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.**

Les onyx de Sasuke vacillèrent un moment, les pleurs reprenant silencieusement pendant qu'un sourire faux se dessinait sur son visage. Presque aussitôt, il se recolla contre le jeune directeur, l'étreignant plus fort tout en laissant sa voix cassée s'élever entre les quatre murs de la chambre.

**\- Tu es bien le seul dans ce cas...**

**\- C'est faux, **répliqua faiblement Itachi**. Mère t'aimait, plus que tout.**

**\- Oui... elle m'aimait... mais pas assez pour me laisser mourir.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

Un reniflement se fit entendre, rompant un instant le silence que Sasuke s'empressa de combler. Il tremblait à nouveau, sa mâchoire s'étant serrée à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

**\- J'étais allé la voir à l'hôpital, peu de temps avant sa mort... j'avais entendu un médecin dire qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps... et je me suis mis à pleurer. Elle a tenté en vain de me consoler mais quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, que je mourrais si elle partait, elle m'a alors ordonné de vivre le plus longtemps possible... tu l'aurais vu. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle me montrait un visage aussi fermé et sévère.**

**Il m'arrivait de l'entendre dans mes cauchemars. De m'ordonner de rester en vie. Et c'est devenu pire après ma tentative de suicide. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle s'est mise à se moquer de moi et se délecter de ma souffrance... je l'ai encore entendu hier...**

Ses doigts accrochèrent le t-shirt d'Itachi comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée, l'empêchant certainement de sombrer dans une profonde détresse. Il s'agrippa si fort que le jeune directeur pouvait sentir ses ongles contre sa peau, l'eau salée coulant des paupières de son cadet se déversant toujours dans son cou. Le désespoir qu'il ressentait, la colère qui l'habitait, la rage qui étreignait son cœur, Itachi pouvait percevoir tous les sentiments qui s'étaient logés dans l'adolescent comme s'ils étaient les siens. Pire, il avait même l'impression qu'ils n'étaient que le pâle reflet de ses propres émotions.

**\- Tu es le seul qui m'aime Itachi... tu es le seul et moi... je te déteste. J'y peux rien, **sanglota Sasuke, au bord du gouffre.** J'arrive pas à contrôler ce sentiment. Je voudrais qu'il disparaisse mais...**

Son aîné ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase, sa paume caressant son crâne le tenant alors pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. Ses prunelles onyx tombèrent alors dans celles sombres et autoritaires du jeune homme, lui coupant le souffle quand une paire de lèvres alla chercher la sienne. Le temps s'arrêta pendant qu'Itachi l'embrassait avec cette douceur dont il avait le secret. L'enlaçant comme le plus précieux des trésors, il explora sa bouche, caressa sa langue et réussit à lui arracher un soupir de pure satisfaction. Son corps, jusqu'alors crispé - voire même tétanisé - par la fureur et l'impuissance, se détendit d'un coup. Sasuke n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les bras puissants et protecteurs de son frère, oubliant sa colère, délaissant son mal-être et acceptant tout l'amour qu'il recevait à cet instant. Et quand Itachi rompit le baiser, le laissant afin respirer, il sentit son cœur se gonfler sous le sourire bienveillant que lui offrait cet homme.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke. Prends ton temps, je resterai à tes côtés, toujours.**

Sasuke se demandait s'il allait se mettre à nouveau à pleurer, ses larmes ayant déjà couler abondamment sur son visage. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, alors que l'odeur du café arrivait à nouveau à ses narines, que l'air de jazz recommençait une nouvelle fois dans le salon et que la chaleur des bras d'Itachi l'enveloppait, il avait bien envie de pleurer encore et de s'abandonner totalement à ce bien-être et ce cocon chaud dans lequel il s'était retrouvé enfermé. À présent, cela lui importait peu que son aîné l'ait séquestré dans le sous-sol de cette immense maison, qu'il l'ait presque kidnappé et lui ait menti. Non, Sasuke n'en avait plus que faire. Plus rien n'importait. Ni la haine, ni la colère, ni le désespoir qui rongeaient son cœur et réclamaient une longue et douce vengeance. Non. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Puisque ces yeux noirs, semblables aux siens, ne lui renvoyaient qu'amour et tendresse. Chose qu'il avait toujours désiré. Alors qu'importe si c'était un mirage ou un rêve. Sasuke ne désirait qu'une chose : y rester à tout jamais.

* * *

_Bonjour / Bonsoir / Bon matin !_

_Je suis de retour après de longs, looongs mois d'inactivité à cause de beaucoup de choses et de problèmes en tout genre (comme une grosse période de page blanche pour les trucs les plus bénins). Je dois avouer que ça a été une grosse galère d'arriver jusque là mais je suis bien contente de vous livrer ce chapitre. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes heureux de retrouver mon histoire. (me cracher pas dessus hein)_

_Je tiens à m'excuser aussi pour tout ce temps sans nouvelles. Ca n'a pas été simple pour moi ces derniers mois et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Et pour m'excuser de cette attente, j'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer : la rédaction de **Inside Me** est terminée. Oui vous avez bien lu, j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire. Du coup, plus besoin d'attendre pendant des siècles le chapitre suivant, tout est bouclé. De petits corrections de dernière minute mais rien de plus._

_Je peux donc vous dire que le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine à la même heure (mardi à 21h environ) et les suivants également. Il ne reste cependant plus beaucoup de chapitres mais au moins, vous aurez toute l'histoire d'ici la fin du mois._

_Donc à tous ceux qui passent toutes les semaines en se demandant où est la suite, j'espère que vous êtes heureux. Si vous l'êtes, moi aussi._

_Et je tiens les personnes qui ont commenté ma fiction au début du mois (celui de mai) vous m'avez donné un coup de boost supplémentaire. Donc Louvy (je sais que c'est toi la danse du désespoir) et Sophie, un grand merci !_

_Alors voila ! C'est avec un peu d'appréhension et de joie que je vous dis à la semaine et vous fait plein de bisous !_

_C'était Night ! A plus mes loutres !_

_**P.S** : je m'excuse pour les pavés en gras mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire pour distinguer le discours de Sasuke du texte autrement (vu que l'italique est déjà réservé) Désolée pour la lisibilité si ça en a gêné certain._


	12. Chapter X

**ATTENTION : **ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe entre hommes. Je ne peux cependant pas la différencier du reste du texte par souci de lisibilité et de compréhension de l'histoire. En gros, si vous ne lisez pas tout le chapitre, vous risquez de manquer certaines choses importes (ce n'est que mon avis cependant, vous me direz si j'ai eu tort ou non.)

Choses promise, chose due. Voici le dixième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**X**

_Dévores moi._

_Tel le loup mangeant l'agneau._

_Dévores moi tout entier_

_Et prends mon cœur en otage._

_\- Tu ne penses pas que tu le maternes trop ?_

Kakashi lui avait posé la question avec un mélange de moquerie et d'inquiétude dissimulée, étonnant le jeune homme qui avait alors levé le nez de son assiette. Assis dans le fond de ce restaurant mexicain où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller, Itachi avait alors secoué la tête, disant à son second que non, il n'en faisait pas trop. Il se souvenait lui avoir sorti une excuse qui lui sembla sur le coup crédible, aucune réplique ne quittant la bouche de l'argenté qui changea de sujet. Pourtant, le jeune directeur pouvait toujours se remémorer avec une facilité déconcertante le visage suspicieux de l'homme en face de lui et du ton de sa voix, à la fois désapprobateur et intrigué. Mais qu'aurait-il dû lui dire ? La vérité ? Comme si il lui était possible de faire une telle chose.

Regardant un moment sa montre, le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de reprendre sa contemplation du paysage de nuit. Installé dans sa voiture, Itachi attendait dans le coin d'une rue que l'heure passe. Il était presque minuit, heure à laquelle la plupart des gens bien pensant allaient se coucher. Cependant, lui restait là, observant le ciel sombre et noir comme ses rétines. Il attendait, sagement, que l'heure passe.

Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il agissait de la sorte. Quand il sortait de son bureau et rejoignait son véhicule, ses mains ne tournaient maintenant plus le volant pour le ramener à son appartement mais dans une ruelle isolée. Le silence lourd qui régnait dans son logement était devenu insupportable, le tic-tac frénétique et incessant des dizaines d'horloges accrochées aux murs ni changeant rien. À chaque fois qu'il passait la porte d'entrée et débouchait dans le couloir désert et vide, Itachi avait envie de hurler si fort que sa tête aurait très bien pu exploser. Alors rentrer dans son appartement une fois sa journée de travail terminée n'était plus une chose qu'il désirait faire. Bien au contraire. Mieux valait qu'il soit loin de cet endroit.

Un lampadaire non loin diffusait une lumière jaune blafarde, éclairant à peine le morceau de trottoir qu'il couvrait. Itachi pouvait voir des papillons voletaient autour du halo jaunâtre, dansant comme l'auraient fait des femmes enivrées tout en cherchant un moyen de rejoindre l'ampoule. Certains réussirent à y accéder, s'approchant assez près avant de tomber lamentablement au sol, brûlés par le verre chauffé de la lampe. Ils allaient mourir là, sur le bitume froid et sans que personne ne se rende compte de leur présence. Au matin, des passants leur marcheraient dessus, les achevant et les soulageant certainement d'une nuit de pure souffrance. Triste vie qu'avait ses pauvres insectes insignifiants. Le genre de vie que son cher petit frère aurait pu avoir si il n'était pas intervenu.

_Tu l'as sauvé._

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait sauvé. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne s'était pas pris en main et n'avait pas décidé de changer la situation, Sasuke serait quelque part, dans le lit d'un homme qui le prendrait pour un jouet. Il continuerait à aller ça et là, couchant à droite à gauche avec n'importe qui et un jour, un funeste jour, il ne resterait de lui que des loques et un corps sans vie. Itachi en était sûr, pour lui c'était le destin tragique qu'il avait évité à son cadet, dont il l'avait préservé. Et à présent, maintenant qu'il l'avait tiré des griffes de ce monde qui le retenait prisonnier, ils pouvaient enfin vivre ensemble et en paix.

_Tu le protèges trop..._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace démente, le rire sourd et sadique de _cette_ voix se faisant plus insistant dans sa tête. Non, il n'en faisait pas trop. Il n'en ferait jamais assez pour Sasuke. Ce n'était pas comme si il le maltraitait ou lui faisait du mal. Il ne lui faisait rien de mal. C'était mieux pour lui d'être isolé, de rester dans cette grande maison et de ne voir personne. Le monde extérieur était trop dangereux pour lui, trop cruel et violent pour lui. Comment pouvait-il le laisser l'affronter tout seul ? Non, Itachi avait pris la bonne décision. Installer Sasuke dans cette maison avait été la meilleure solution. Tayuya le surveillait et lui faisait parfois la conversation et puis, son frère n'était pas triste. Depuis ce jour, depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble ce soir-là, l'adolescent n'avait jamais demandé à quitter la maison. Certes, il quémandait peu de choses à son aîné mais jamais, il n'avait voulu sortir. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Il n'y avait rien dans le monde extérieur qui puisse le combler et le contenter plus que pouvait le faire Itachi. Sortir ne lui apporterait rien du tout.

Kakashi ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne le pourrait sûrement jamais. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas assez son frère pour se faire une idée de la situation. Il ne pouvait rien en dire et ni revenir sur les décisions de son supérieur. Qu'importe qu'il soit inquiet ou perplexe, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Que Sasuke n'aille plus au lycée et reste chez eux ne le concernait pas.

Un profond soupir échappa au jeune homme, l'une de ses paumes passant sur son visage couvert de sueur. Son cœur battait à un rythme soutenu dans sa poitrine, le fatiguant étrangement tandis qu'_elle_ ne cessait de rire et de se moquer de lui. Pour le coup, il avait envie de s'arracher la peau du crâne et de _la_ sortir de sa tête avant de _la_ regarder dans les yeux et _lui_ infliger mille tortures. Mais hélas, Itachi savait qu'_elle_ n'attendait que ça... lui faire du mal.

La lumière du lampadaire vacilla quelque peu, un papillon s'écrasant piteusement sur le sol. On entendit un bruit mat de chaussures claquant sur le bitume, écrasant l'un des insectes couchés sur le trottoir. Et alors que les pas s'éloignaient, que leur son diminuait et disparaissait, Itachi afficha un sourire étrange, _son_ rire devenant alors glacial et cruel.

_Oh oui ! Elle n'attendait que ça._

_.oOo._

_o_

_.oOo._

Le soleil filtrait à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre, plongeant la pièce dans une demie pénombre envoûtante et cotonneuse. Calfeutré sous les draps, Sasuke dormait encore du sommeil du juste, respirant lentement et profondément tandis que son frère aîné l'observait d'un œil attendri tout en consultant ses derniers messages. Il avait pris une semaine pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son cadet, laissant son second s'occuper de l'entreprise pendant son absence. Kakashi était assez compétent pour s'occuper seul des affaires en cours et il fallait dire que le jeune directeur n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer ses potentiels associés chinois pour l'instant. La seule chose qu'il désirait était de passer des journées entières avec son cadet et non pas écouter un traducteur lui rabâcher les propos désuets d'hommes grassouillets en costumes.

Le corps endormi de l'adolescent commença à se mouvoir, indiquant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Affichant un sourire, le jeune directeur s'approcha de la couche pour l'embrasser, comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à dormir ensemble. En moins d'un mois, une sorte de routine s'était installé entre eux, ravissant Itachi qui n'en avait pas espéré autant de la part de l'adolescent. Certes, il ne le voyait pas chaque jour de la semaine, ni chaque heure de la journée mais Sasuke lui parlait plus librement, se mettait moins en colère et lui prêtait attention. Ils dormaient dans le même lit et chaque matin, pour le sortir de son sommeil, son aîné embrassait sa joue avec tendresse avant d'aller lui préparer à manger.

Le jeune homme avait découvert, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, que son cadet n'était pas vraiment du matin. Sasuke n'aimait pas trop qu'on le bouscule pour se préparer, préférait de loin rester coucher sur le ventre toute la matinée plutôt que d'aller se prélasser au soleil dans le jardin. Dans les meilleurs jours, le garçon passait son temps dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé à lire l'un des nombreux livres qui peuplaient la bibliothèque qu'avait aménagé Itachi tout en mangeant diverses boules de riz que lui confectionnait Tayuya.

Le brun adorait également écouté des morceaux de musiques classiques, changeant parfois avec les airs de jazz que son aîné affectionnait tant. Et parfois, il parlait avec Itachi, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait au bureau, lui posant des questions sur Kakashi dont ils avaient un soir parlé. Il n'avait que très peu de réclamations ou de requêtes, forçant le jeune directeur à redoubler d'imagination pour le divertir. Alors il lui avait acheté une console de jeux que le brun n'utilisait que rarement, avait rempli une seconde bibliothèque que son cadet avait regardé avec fascination et lui avait commandé un violon. Bien qu'il ne sache pas en jouer, Sasuke avait eu cet air émerveillé devant l'objet, offrant l'un de ses rares sourires à son aîné qui s'était retenu de l'embrasser. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un professeur pour donner des cours à son frère.

\- Bonjour.

Sasuke répondit dans un grognement plaintif, pas encore totalement réveillé. Son visage se cacha dans son oreiller, amusant Itachi qui alla coller ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme qui émit un faible gloussement. Le sachant chatouilleux et sensible à cet endroit, le plus âgé continua son manège, réveillant complètement l'adolescent qui se débattit un peu avant d'attraper son agresseur et de porter sa bouche à la sienne. Le baiser, bien que chaste, était empli d'amour et de douceur, tirant Sasuke des dernières brides du sommeil. Tel un félin, il s'étira une fois le baiser rompu sous le regard bienveillant d'Itachi qui retourna voir ses mails sur son portable, avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Sasuke avait avoué ne plus faire de cauchemars, ni de crises. Tayuya lui avait confirmé la chose quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il avait laissé son cadet seul dans la bâtisse et cela avait rassuré le jeune homme. L'adolescent ne semblait plus tiraillé par ses angoisses ou pétri de colère, lui permettant de faire des nuits complètes et sans songes dérangeants. Cependant, lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il arrivait toujours à Itachi de se lever en pleine nuit pour aller vomir, s'efforçant toujours de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter son cadet. La jeune femme à la chevelure de feu s'était légèrement inquiétée mais son employeur lui avait tout simplement ordonné de garder ça pour elle et de ne pas s'en occuper davantage. La rousse n'avait rien dit et elle n'avait de toute façon pas de quoi répliquer. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle avait été engagée.

\- Tu ne descends pas ?

La voix ensommeillée de l'adolescent s'éleva dans la pièce, Sasuke captant alors le regard interrogateur de son aîné. D'ordinaire, Itachi allait toujours dans la cuisine très tôt pour lui préparer quelque chose, bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours affamé. Il adorait, semblait-il, lui faire la cuisine, reléguant Tayuya à sa surveillance. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas malheureux pour elle, loin de là. Il appréciait les plats du jeune directeur et le regard doux qu'il posait sur lui quand il se sustentait. Et à cet instant, Sasuke aurait bien aimé dévoré l'une de ses fournées de pancakes que le brun avait appris à faire quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Si, répondit Itachi tout en revenant près de lui. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- J'ai faim, déclara l'adolescent, ses bras passant autour du cou de son aîné qui vint l'embrasser.

\- Tu peux me dévorer si tu le désires.

Chaude et inquisitrice, la bouche du jeune homme se déposa sur ses lèvres closes, un violent frisson parcourant chaque cellule de son corps. Sasuke sentit son cœur manquer un battement, le murmure brûlant et empli de sous-entendu d'Itachi l'ayant comme tétanisé. L'espace d'un instant, il cessa de respirer, intriguant son aîné qui le lâcha pour mieux l'observer.

\- Sasuke...

Aucune réponse ne vint, le jeune homme s'asseyant dans le lit sous l'oeil inquiet d'Itachi. Sa peau se couvrait lentement de sueur, ses prunelles sombres fixant un point à l'opposé de la pièce. Évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son frère, Sasuke se leva presque à la hâte pour quitter la chambre et s'éloigner davantage de son aîné... qui n'entendit pas les choses de cette oreille et attrapa soudain l'adolescent fuyard.

\- Sasuke, répéta le jeune directeur avec douceur. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le poignet de son cadet, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Sasuke ne tenta même pas de se dégager, tremblant quelque peu et gardait le dos tourné, comme si la honte et le peur lui rongeaient les entrailles. Perplexe, Itachi le rapprocha lentement de lui, prenant cinq bonnes minutes pour réussir son entreprise et blottit son cadet dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Le silence reprit place, se faisant tranquille et dénué de stress pendant que le jeune homme se détendait. Ses frissons avaient cessé, son souffle ayant retrouvé un rythme normal tandis que son aîné garda un air contrarié. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Sasuke s'était soudainement retrouvé dans cet état.

\- Excuses moi, commença le brun avec douceur. Je ne pensais pas...

\- C'est bon. Ça va, le coupa Sasuke. C'est juste... que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas ressenti _ça_...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le corps du jeune homme se tortilla dans l'étreinte protectrice de son aîné, l'obligeant à ouvrir les bras pour me le laisser bouger. Sasuke se tourna alors vers lui, le bout de ses oreilles ayant rougis pendant que ses billes onyx faisaient la navette entre le visage d'Itachi et tout autre point dans la chambre. Ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper quelques mots incompréhensibles, des paroles décousues qui ne voulaient rien dire quand sa main se plaqua durement sur son front, effaçant les dernières traces de sueur qui y perlaient. Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme planta son regard dans celui du jeune directeur, l'intriguant avant d'ouvrir la bouche avec plus d'assurance et d'irritation.

\- Tu te rends tout de même compte que tu viens de m'exciter ? Maugréa Sasuke tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je veux dire... tu sais le rapport que j'ai avec le sexe. C'est pas un truc que je fais pour m'amuser ou par pur plaisir. C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne avec moi.

\- Je le sais, marmonna le plus âgé, mécontent de se faire gronder de la sorte. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette façon.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais dû réagir. Ok, on s'embrasse et on se câline mais...

Sasuke laissa sa phrase en suspend, les sourcils froncés et la mine durcie. Levant les yeux au ciel, il contempla un moment la chambre plongée dans une demi-pénombre, les draps du lit totalement défait, la commode en bois sombre près de la fenêtre cachée par les lourds rideaux marron. On ne sentait pas d'odeur de café ni de cannelle, n'entendait pas d'air de jazz ou de Chopin. Juste un calme silence, un faible odeur de transpiration et de lessive. Son cocon protecteur, sa prison dorée. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, rien ne pouvait lui arriver... pas vrai ?

\- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, murmura alors le jeune homme. J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras et me caresses les cheveux. J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, dont tu me touches... mais je peux pas coucher avec toi... ni avec n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

\- Tu le faisais bien avant pourtant, souffla son aîné, comme pour lui faire un reproche.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je pouvais pas faire autrement Itachi, fit l'adolescent en secouant la tête. Je suis détraqué... brisé... à un moment, j'ai juste besoin... qu'on me fasse du mal... Ça m'arrive d'être excité ou d'en avoir vraiment envie mais... je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... et toi, tu ne me feras jamais du mal... et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Les pupilles noires de Sasuke brillaient d'un éclat étrange, sa gorge serrée ne laissant plus filtrer aucun son. Fixant Itachi avec ce mélange de détresse et de dégoût, il attendait une réponse, une parole rassurante ou un geste tendre. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux en cet instant. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il était sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux.

C'est alors que les doigts fins de son aîné se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, comme il l'avait secrètement espéré. Ils caressèrent son crâne, s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches corbeaux, glissèrent sur sa nuque qu'ils dégagèrent tendrement, laissant assez de place pour que les lèvres mutines d'Itachi puissent embrasser sa peau pale. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, un soupir s'élevant dans la pièce quand les puits sans fond du plus âgé captèrent son regard, le plongeant dans des ténèbres à la fois rassurantes et terrifiantes.

\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal Sasuke, jamais. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu vas voir des personnes pour qu'elles puissent te blesser, de quelque façon que se soit. Je sais qu'un jour ça arrivera, que tu recommenceras bien que tu me dises le contraire maintenant. Alors, si vraiment, tu as besoin de ça pour te sentir bien, je préfère encore être ton bourreau.

L'air devint lourd, glacial et chargé d'un malaise grandissant et dérangeant. Sasuke crut pendant un moment qu'il était en plein hiver, sur la glace polaire d'un pays reculé à affronter la pire des tempêtes. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, le rendant livide pendant que son cœur se remettait lentement de ses émotions. Le cocon rassurant et chaud sembla se fissurer, dévoilant un monde teinté de gris et de rouge, un monde ressemblant étrangement à celui dans le lequel il avait vécu ses dernières années. Mais le visage de ses tortionnaires, d'ordinaire brouillés et cachés dans la pénombre, prirent tous le regard de cet homme en face de lui.

_Le regard de son futur bourreau._

Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, ses mains allèrent prendre le visage d'Itachi qui le fixait de ce drôle d'air avant que sa bouche n'aille chercher la sienne dans un élan désespéré. Engageant un baiser désordonné et fiévreux, Sasuke s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou du jeune directeur, le forçant à se rapprocher le plus possible de lui afin que leurs corps soient parfaitement en contact. Une chaleur insidieuse les enveloppa alors, se mêlant à la fureur et l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Pauvres diables qu'ils étaient. S'ils pouvaient _la_ voir rire, ils se seraient certainement arrêtés.

Avec une certaine autorité, Itachi se décolla de son frère, l'obligeant à le regarder. Toute froideur avait disparu de ses traits, calmant le jeune homme qui essayait de reprendre rapidement son souffle sous le regard bienveillant de son aîné.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke, déclara le jeune directeur. Tout va bien...

\- Et si cela devait arriver ? Rétorqua le brun avec inquiétude. Me diras-tu encore que tout va bien ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Si ça se trouve, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Grimaça le jeune homme.

La seconde qui suivit, le plafond se présenta sous ses yeux, vite remplacé par le sourire espiègle d'Itachi qui le surplombait. Allongé sur la couche, Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer, une boule insidieuse se formant dans son estomac.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, bredouilla l'adolescent sans quitter son aîné des yeux.

\- On va le savoir tout de suite...

Les lèvres du jeune directeur ne vinrent pas se poser sur les siennes, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé. Elles n'allèrent pas non plus dans son cou, zone extrêmement sensible et se dirigèrent bien plus bas. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son aîné savait ce qu'il faisait lorsque ses doigts remontèrent son t-shirt bleu et que sa bouche alla caresser ses abdominaux. Fines et chaudes, elles lui arrachèrent un faible frisson qui se diffusa dans tout son corps pendant que les doigts graciles de l'homme s'efforçaient de retirer le vêtement trop gênant.

Itachi n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé le corps d'une femme. Ni même de sa dernière relation amoureuse. Il y avait eu cette fille au collège qui le suivait partout, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et l'admirait. Au début, le jeune garçon avait été mal à l'aise à l'entente de ses propos, peu sûr de la marche à suivre puis avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille. Mais après un baiser échangé, la petite brune avait déménagé, les séparant à jamais.

Au lycée, il n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'entretenir avec d'autres personnes, étant bien trop concentré sur les cours. Le seul ami qu'il possédait était son cousin, Shisui. Liés comme les doigts de la main, ils étaient toujours ensemble jusqu'au jour où le jeune homme changea d'établissement, s'envolant pour les États-Unis. Itachi n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis son départ, créant dans son cœur une plaie béante. Le jeune homme s'était alors concentré un peu plus sur ses études, ne rencontrant que peu de femmes qui pourtant ne se lassaient pas de le courtiser. Ce fut l'année de ses vingt-et-uns qu'il se laissa aller, sortant avec quelques filles d'associés dans le dos de son père qui quand il l'apprit, lui asséna un sermon dont le jeune directeur se souviendrait toute sa vie. Depuis, Itachi n'était plus sortir avec une seule femme et n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur un homme. Alors, tandis qu'il caressait de ses doigts les hanches pales et fines de son cadet, un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui.

Le t-shirt tomba au pied du lit sans le moindre bruit, les mains du jeune homme effleurant les flans albâtre du garçon sous lui. Des soupirs lui répondaient parfois, des plaintes plus prononcées et profondes s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres rosées. Qu'il désirait les embrasser ses lèvres, savourer leur goût, apprécier leur douceur et leur chaleur avant d'aller taquiner cette langue, ce morceau de chair capricieux qui se soumettait rarement à ses attaques. Oh qu'Itachi voulait l'embrasser encore et encore, prendre cette bouche et la faire sienne. Pour ensuite prendre ce corps tout entier et le marquer à jamais.

Ne sachant où mettre ses mains, Sasuke agrippait avec maladresse les draps défaits de la couche. Il pouvait sentir le désir monter en lui, l'excitation et l'impatience aussi. Mais il redoutait ce moment où la douleur serait nécessaire, voire vitale. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était à la fois brûlant et doux, comme les caresses que lui prodiguait son aîné et pour rien au monde il aurait souhaité franchir la barrière entre l'agréable et l'insupportable. Pourtant, une chose au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement.

Un sursaut prit l'adolescent, l'homme au-dessus de lui glissant sa langue sur son aine avec une lenteur insoutenable. Doucement, il fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer, dévoilant sa peau chaude et humide. Sasuke n'osa pas le regarder, gêné comme le serait une pucelle et cacha son visage de son bras. Un petit rire s'éleva alors, lui arrachant une grimace embarrassée lorsqu'un soupir plus bruyant quitta sa gorge.

De sa vie, Itachi n'aurait jamais cru toucher un autre homme aussi intimement. Et encore moins son propre frère. Que diraient les gens s'ils l'apprenaient ? Que dirait sa famille si cela se savait ? Et Kakashi ? Parce que ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien de sain. Pire, c'était la débauche la plus perfide et immonde dans laquelle il pouvait se plonger. Malgré cela, malgré le fait qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose, qu'il ne devait pas s'adonner à ce genre de bassesses, Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les gémissements de son cadet était la chose la plus mélodieuse qui lui avait été donné d'entendre.

Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur le tissu, sa tête plongeant dans les oreillers pendant que ses hanches se mouvaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Les yeux clos, Sasuke savourait la caresse fugace de doigts fins et chauds de son aîné sur son membre, ses cuisses s'écartant pour lui laisser plus de place. Quelques fois, le jeune homme retenait ses plaintes, mordant ses lèvres fortement pour ne pas se laisser à ce plaisir qui ne faisait que grossir dans ses veines. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle chaleur ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir. L'adolescent ne se rappelait pas si l'un de ses amants avaient été aussi doux, si l'un d'entre eux avait pris le temps de faire monter la pression dans ses veines avant de prendre son propre plaisir. Là, il était le seul à subir les assauts du désir, luttant avec force pour ne pas sombrer. Parce que s'il sombrait...

\- Arrêtes... Itachi, arrêtes...

Le souffle déjà rapide du plus jeune s'accéléra, s'entrecoupant d'accros que son aîné remarqua avec facilité. Arquant un sourcil, le jeune directeur cessa de mordiller la cuisse de Sasuke pour remonter vers lui, sa main ne quittant cependant pas son sexe tandis qu'il portait l'autre au menton de l'adolescent.

\- Sasuke...

\- C'est trop... l'implora le jeune homme sans le regarder. Arrêtes... je t'en prie...

\- Regardes-moi. Sasuke regardes moi.

L'ordre claqua dans la chambre, ne dissipant cependant pas la chaleur et la concupiscence qui y régnaient. Fébrile, le jeune homme s'efforça de regarder son aîné, son visage déformé par l'impatience et désir. Il n'était plus très loin de la délivrance, son corps bougeant en des mouvements saccadés et désordonnés, pourtant une chose dérangeante lui tordait les entrailles. La douleur, absente, lui manquait et Sasuke n'était pas certain de pouvoir se libérer sans elle. Il était tellement habitué à sa froide présence qu'il ne savait plus comment faire pour se soulager sans. Pouvait-il réellement le faire sans elle ?

Ses prunelles désemparées rencontrèrent les yeux sombres d'Itachi, un nouveau frisson le parcourant. Cet homme, à qui il était lié par le sang, n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Grand, impérieux, autoritaire. Ses billes obsidiennes étaient emplies d'un désir incommensurable et d'une douceur qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Ses traits, tirés par l'attente et l'effort, arrivaient tout de même à lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu une telle expression sur un visage, ni d'homme aussi beau et imposant. Il lui aurait donner sa vie s'il le lui avait demandé, lui aurait offert la lune et le soleil s'il le lui avait ordonné. Il lui donnerait tout, jusqu'à son âme souillée et torturée. Du moment qu'il le garde à ses côtés.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent, se happèrent et se caressèrent avec l'énergie du désespoir et la force du désir. Serrant le t-shirt que portait son aîné, Sasuke s'accrocha au jeune homme comme une moule à son rocher, la tête lui tournant sous tout ce plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il en oublia presque la douleur, ne souhaitant pas sa présence entre lui et Itachi. Il ne devait y avoir qu'amour, désir et fièvre.

Un long gémissement quitta la gorge de Sasuke, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les mèches sombres et désordonnés de son amant. Celui-ci avait délaissé sa bouche, descendant honorer son cou et son torse avant d'aller plus bas. Bien plus bas. L'adolescent émit un hoquet de surprise quand la bouche chaude l'engloutit, sa raison se brisant et son esprit s'envolant. Jamais on ne l'avait comblé de cette façon et le fait que ce soit Itachi qui soit le premier à le faire lui arracha le peu de crainte qui lui restait.

Se délectant des plaintes du corps alangui sous lui, le jeune directeur s'attela à contenter son amant qui ne cessait d'exalter. Sasuke criait si fort qu'on devait certainement l'entendre dans toute la bâtisse, répétant son nom à mesure qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Plusieurs fois pourtant, il le supplia d'arrêter mais jamais Itachi n'arrêta. Bien au contraire. Il entraîna Sasuke si loin qui ne resta de lui qu'un monceau de chair ardente et vibrante.

Un voile blanc avait recouvert ses yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, un bourdonnement désagréable s'imposant à ses oreilles. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné, clouant son corps fiévreux dans le matelas déformé. Haletant, Sasuke tentait de remettre en place chacune de ses pensées, n'arrivant plus à se rappeler ce que qu'il s'était produit. Il avait juste ressenti une grande pression, une chaleur étouffante puis, une sorte d'explosion. Alors, le calme l'avait enveloppé de ses bras graciles, l'engourdissant. À présent, l'adolescent ignorait où il se trouvait, ce qu'il avait pu faire et ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Hey.

La voix grave et profonde de l'homme à ses côtés lui tira un frisson, ses prunelles noires découvrant le corps de cet être qui l'avait plongé dans un gouffre de convoitise. Itachi le couvait de ce regard si doux et protecteur, gonflant son cœur et ravissant son âme. Dieu qu'il ne voulait échanger sa place avec personne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, remettant lentement ses souvenirs en ordre.

Le sourire que lui offrit son aîné le fit rougir, une boule de chaleur irradiant son ventre alors que le jeune directeur venait embrasser sa joue tout en massant sa nuque.

\- Tu criais si fort lorsque que je t'ai pris dans ma bouche, que j'ai bien cru que tu ne pourrais plus parler pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Itachi !

Le rire cristallin de l'homme l'embarrassa davantage, ses paumettes se colorant d'une belle couleur rouge pendant qu'Itachi caressa son cou de ses lèvres. Tentant de le repousser, Sasuke poussa le corps puissant de son aîné qui ne semblait pas vouloir dégager.

\- Sérieusement Itachi ! Grogna l'adolescent qui essayait de quitter la couche.

\- Quoi ? Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé.

\- Là n'est pas le problème.

S'emmêlant dans les draps, Sasuke faillit tomber à même le sol, son corps nu tremblant sous l'air à nouveau frai de la chambre. Heureusement - ou malheureusement - pour lui, le jeune homme le rattrapa, le collant instinctivement contre son torse pour ensuite lui voler un baiser. Le brun se débattit quelque peu, la fatigue et ses muscles atrophiés ne l'aidant pas à se dégager. Il était piégé.

\- Itachi...

\- Chut...

La langue mutine et taquine de son amant alla découvrir son épaule, lui procurant une myriade de frissons agréables. Lâchant un soupir, Sasuke s'agrippa au cou du jeune directeur qui l'installa d'autorité sur ses cuisses, dévoilant son corps couvert de baisers et de marques suggestives. Ses yeux l'admirèrent un instant, ne déstabilisant pas son cadet qui semblait se souvenir parfaitement du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Qu'il était beau, là, entre ses bras. Libéré de la colère, libéré de la haine, libéré de la souffrance. Sasuke était si beau, si précieux. Et il était à lui.

_Son_ rire résonna violemment dans son crâne, disparaissant peu à peu tandis que les lèvres de l'adolescent caressait les siennes. Il ne l'entendait déjà plus, sa bouche parcourant chaque parcelle de ce corps qui était maintenant sien et qu'il allongea à nouveau, désireux de le contenter encore.

Qu'_elle_ rit. Qu'_elle_ se moque de lui. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Sasuke était tout à lui.

* * *

_Pouah ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie d'écrire cette scène ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ! Depuis le temps qu'Itachi a envie de sauter sur son frangin, c'est enfin chose faite._

_Du coup, 10ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On en apprend un peu moins sur les personnages que le chapitre précédent mais ne vous en faites pas, on arrive à la conclusion de l'histoire._

_Vous l'aurez compris, c'est bientôt la fin. Il reste, pour être exacte, un chapitre et l'épilogue. Donc dans deux semaines, la fiction sera terminée. Ca me fait un peu bizarre je dois dire. Cela fait un moment que je travaille dessus et on approche enfin du grand dénouement... je vais verser une larme._

_En tout cas, je vous remercie de continuer de suivre (bien que vous ne soyez plus très nombreux) Pour ceux qui découvrent l'histoire, tenez bon, c'est bientôt fini (et ne pleurez pas sinon je vais pleurer aussi)._

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et presque fin d'**Inside Me**._

_Des bisous mes loutres !_


	13. Chapter XI

**Réponses aux reviews à la fin**

* * *

_Lorsque que les masques tombent..._

**XI**

L'air était rare, ses poumons se gonflant difficilement alors que la chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter, son cœur tapant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La douleur, brûlante et insidieuse, ne voulait pas le quitter tandis que l'odeur immonde qui régnait dans la pièce lui donnait la nausée. Quelque genre de cauchemar faisait-il encore ? L'un de ceux dont il ne revenait pas vivant ? La sueur commença à perler sur le front de l'homme, la panique et la peur lui tiraillant les entrailles. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de rêve ignoble.

Un bruit de ferraille lui parvint, une porte s'ouvrant semblait-il. Des pas claquèrent sur le sol de la pièce où il était enfermé, apparemment carrelé et s'approchaient sensiblement de lui. Encore dans les brumes de la confusion et du sommeil, l'homme ne comprit pas réellement qu'elle pouvait être la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais quand, d'un geste sec et soudain, le sac de toile qui recouvrait son crâne et son visage lui fut enlevé, l'homme sentit bien plus que la peur et la panique.

\- Bonsoir Ikeda-san.

Des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Des cheveux couleur de jais, semblables à de long fils de soie. Une peau pale telle de la porcelaine. Et ce sourire. À la fois si angélique... et mortel.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu cet homme. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu parlé de lui ni n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Dans un sens, Ikeda s'était senti rassuré de ne pas avoir eu à nouveau à faire à lui. Pourtant, il avait toujours senti que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose n'allait pas et que lorsque cette chose se manifesterait, tout son monde s'écroulerait sous ses pieds. Et à présent, à cet instant, alors que le plus âgé des frères Uchiwa se tenait devant lui avec ce sourire déstabilisant, le professeur savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Rien à part prier tous les dieux de lui venir en aide.

Itachi le fixait, les yeux à moitié clos et le sourire aux lèvres. Dans cette pièce aux murs bétonnés plutôt sales et au sol carrelé, le jeune homme se tenait devant lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ne voulant pas détourner le regard par peur de représailles, Ikeda fit fi de ses poignets liés dans son dos par ce qui devait être une corde, de ses jambes attachées à la chaise où il était assis, des dernières effluves de chloroforme qui piquaient son nez et de l'incessant tic-tac qui brisait le silence. Il ne voulait pas voir, ni savoir, ce qui l'entourait et ce que le jeune directeur comptait lui faire. Mais si seulement son souhait pouvait être exaucé.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés, chantonna Itachi d'un air amusé. Je voulais vous voir bien plus tôt mais j'avais tellement de travail.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent davantage, ses pas reculant pour mieux examiner l'homme prisonnier. Il portait encore ce costume crème délavé, le même que celui de leur première rencontre. Son crâne était plus dégarni, son visage plus fatigué et son ventre plus maigre. Le pauvre devait tellement se tuer à la tâche qu'il en perdait la santé. Un petit rire échappa à Itachi, inquiétant le professeur qui n'osait pas le lâcher des yeux.

\- Vous me semblez bien épuisé Ikeda-san, déclara le jeune directeur sans se départir de son sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. J'ai juste une chose à vous montrer.

Le jeune homme se décala davantage, se dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce où un meuble était installé, seule décoration dans cette pièce nue et sale. Il laissa alors tout le loisir à son « invité » d'admirer le reste de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient... et de contempler avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Un liquide rouge, presque noir, maculait le sol blanc par endroit. Des cheveux, des morceaux de tissu et d'autres choses qu'Ikeda ne réussit pas à identifier étaient éparpillés ça et là sur le carrelage, témoignant de la violence des atrocités qui avaient été perpétrées en ces lieux. Un peu plus loin, près de la porte, un homme habillé tout de noir attendait les bras croisés, ses billes marron fixant le prisonnier avec dédain et indifférence. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en le remarquant, son regard se détournant de cet homme aux cheveux roux et à l'air menaçant pour tomber sur un autre coin de la pièce où une énorme pile sanguinolente était disposée. Des mains. Des jambes. Des têtes. L'homme put reconnaître le visage défiguré d'un de ses collègues, les traits fin de son visage lui donnant un air inquiétant et sa peau pale comme la craie cet air maladif qui accentuait son côté austère et hautain. Ikeda ne put alors retenir la bile de quitter sa gorge, tâchant son pantalon et ses chaussures vernies quand il tomba nez à nez avec ce garçon.

Ses prunelles dorées l'imploraient, quémandant une aide qu'il ne pouvait, hélas, lui donner. Attaché au mur par de lourds maillons de fer rouillé, le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était ballonné, ne pouvant ni faire le moindre geste ou parler. Peu de son sortait de sa gorge, ses mugissements sourds et plaintifs ne parvenant pas jusqu'aux oreilles du professeur. Du sang avait coulé sur ses mèches blé et son cou, la chemise blanche qu'il portait étant déchirée tout comme son jean troué. Ikeda ignorait ce qu'avait pu faire ce garçon, ni pourquoi le jeune directeur les retenait dans cette pièce. Mais il était certain d'une chose : aucun d'eux ne ressortirait entier de cet endroit.

Les pas d'Itachi se firent à nous entendre dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Souriant, il chantonnait presque un air tout en avançant vers le jeune homme auprès de qui il s'agenouilla. Sa main libre attrapa son menton, le forçant à regarder le professeur en face de lui pendant que des perles salées coulaient abondamment de son visage, le trempant un peu plus. Dans son autre main, fermement serré par les doigts fin de leur geôlier, un couteau de boucher tournoyait à chaque mouvement de poignet du jeune détraqué.

\- Oh arrêtes de gémir ainsi, siffla le brun avec cynisme. Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne sert à rien.

\- Uchiwa-san... mais bon sang, que faites-vous ?

Cela était la première fois qu'Itachi entendait la voix de l'ancien professeur de son frère, depuis qu'il s'était entretenu avec lui des mois plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas pensé l'entendre à nouveau, le surprenant assez mais quelque part, cela lui plaisait de faire la conversation à quelqu'un. Yahiko n'était pas très bavard, toujours posté devant la porte du sous-sol et s'acquittait de sa tâche quand on le lui demandait. Quand aux autres... ils ne faisaient que crier et supplier. Non pas qu'Itachi n'apprécie pas leur complainte. Mais parler lui était aussi agréable que découper les viscères de ces ordures.

\- Et bien, s'enjoua le jeune homme tout en observant Ikeda avec fascination, c'est que vous en avez du courage pour me poser une telle question. Je pourrai vous pourfendre sur le champ. Ou vous couper la langue...

La voix glaciale du brun tétanisa le professeur, ses lèvres se scellant comme les portes d'un tombeau. Loin du regard amusé et du sourire moqueur que l'Uchiwa arborait, ses mots semblaient venir du fin fond des ténèbres, d'un endroit de son cœur qui ne battait plus. Ikeda eut pendant un court instant l'impression de parler à la mort en personne, qui lui interdisait de la défier. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus que de rester à sa place et prier pour un meilleur sort.

\- Mais, continua Itachi en prenant un air plus doux, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi ne pas converser avec vous.

Ikeda ne sut pas si cela était une bonne chose ou non au vu du sourire qui peignait le visage du jeune homme. La folie elle-même n'aurait pas pris un tel visage. Elle aurait certainement passé son chemin si elle aurait croisé ce garçon.

\- Vous savez Ikeda-san, depuis notre dernier rencontre, beaucoup de choses se sont produites.

Se redressant, Itachi délaissa le pauvre jeune homme sans pour autant abandonner son couteau. Il jouait avec comme un enfant jouerait avec une paire de ciseaux, le faisant bouger dans tous les sens sans se soucier de se couper avec ou non. Joyeux et souriant, le jeune directeur irradiait d'une aura étrange, à la fois fascinante et angoissante. C'était à se demander si la mort n'avait pas pris possession du corps de ce garçon.

\- J'étais tellement contrarié par vos paroles ce jour-là que je n'ai pu en dormir de la nuit, reprit le brun tout en faisant la moue. Et Sasuke ne voulait rien entendre. Pire, il continuait de batifoler à droite à gauche sans se soucier de quoi que se soit. Mais tout cela est terminé à présent.

Était-il possible que le sourire du brun s'agrandisse encore ? Le professeur n'en était pas certain. Son bonheur et sa joie étaient tellement grands qu'ils transparaissaient sur sa face comme le soleil d'été. Ikeda n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Mais c'était sûrement la dernière chose qui lui serait donné de voir.

\- Si vous saviez, avoua le jeune homme, Sasuke m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Son caractère de cochon ne fut pas simple à gérer au début mais maintenant, il va beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de si bonne idée le jour où j'ai décidé de le désinscrire du lycée.

Ikeda se souvenait de ce jour, le principal de l'établissement lui informant que le lycéen avait été déscolarisé. Le professeur n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde, doutant fortement qu'un homme aussi brillant et haut placé qu'Itachi Uchiwa décide de retirer son frère des mains de la meilleure école du pays. Puis les jours étaient passés, puis les semaines, sans que Sasuke ne revienne. Et après lui, ce furent d'autres qui disparurent... des élèves... des professeurs... des surveillants...

\- Et maintenant vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici, dans ce qui ressemble à l'antichambre de l'enfer.

Sorti de nulle part, Itachi apparut devant lui comme un spectre, lui arrachant un sursaut d'effroi. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse grossissant dans son sternum. Le professeur crut étouffer, son visage étant certainement rougi par la terreur et déformé par l'incompréhension. Chose qui amusa un peu plus le jeune homme souriant devant lui.

\- Posez votre question, Ikeda-san.

Douce et mélodieuse, la voix du brun était presque une caresse. Mais une caresse douceâtre et pustuleuse, porteuse d'un mal que tout le monde fuirait. Hélas, l'homme se devait de répondre, le regard sans appel du jeune directeur ne lui permettant pas de faire autrement.

\- C'est... bredouilla-t-il, apeuré. C'est vous...

\- Pas cette question, claqua la voix dure du brun. Vous en connaissez déjà la réponse.

L'homme déglutit difficilement, ses billes faisant la navette entre les corps empilés les uns sur les autres et les prunelles sombres du garçon face à lui. Oui, il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il l'avait su au moment il avait vu ce sourire fou étirer les lèvres du jeune directeur. Ikeda l'avait tout de suite su. Au moment même où il l'avait vu.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne sut si c'était de joie ou sadiquement qu'Itachi sourit à cet instant. Ni si son rire était véritablement le sien ou celui d'un démon déguisé en être humain. À vrai dire, Ikeda n'était plus sûr de rien. À part que la folie avait pris totalement place en ces lieux.

\- Oh Ikeda, je savais que vous me demanderiez cela, se bidonna Itachi tout en retournant vers le jeune homme prisonnier. Et le pire, c'est que vous connaissez également la réponse à cette question.

Les sourcils broussailleux de l'homme se froncèrent, ses yeux se braquant sur Itachi qui se remettait à jouer avec son couteau. Comment pouvait-il connaître la réponse ? Comment une telle chose était possible ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas savoir pourquoi l'Uchiwa avait tué tous ses hommes. Pourquoi il les avait entassé là, sous ses yeux. Ni pourquoi il le retenait prisonnier. Non, Ikeda n'en savait rien... rien du tout...

\- Seigneur...

Un murmure, à peine audible, mais qui arracha malgré tout un nouveau sourire au brun. Un sourire satisfait, débordant euphorie et de sauvagerie. Un si beau sourire, comme _elle_ les adorait.

Des étudiants. Des professeurs. Des employés à mi temps. Des hommes. Que des hommes. Quelques uns des lycéens avaient été dans sa classe, d'autres dans des classes supérieurs. Certains professeurs ne lui avaient certainement jamais donné de cours et ces employés, où les avaient-il rencontré ? Et les autres ? Ces autres qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, dont les visages étaient ternis et défigurés ? Tant d'hommes... tellement d'hommes...

\- C'est impossible... comment...

\- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir Ikeda-san, l'interrompit brusquement le jeune homme. Vous ne voulez pas savoir comme vous n'avez pas voulu croire que mon frère n'était pas responsable de ses actes.

\- Mais...

Si la faucheuse avait résidé dans les yeux d'Itachi, l'homme serait mort à cet instant, sous les foudres que lui lançaient le jeune directeur. Il l'intima de se taire, ne lui accordant pas la parole quand ses iris onyx se posèrent sur le blond, terrorisé.

\- Vous voyez Ikeda, déclara Itachi avec une profonde tranquillité, c'est la faute de ce garçon si mon jeune frère est comme il est. Il l'a brisé, l'a torturé...

\- … Mais était-ce une raison pour tous les tuer ?

Les doigts fins s'arrêtèrent de caresser la joue humide de sang et de larmes de son prisonnier, s'immobilisant soudainement pour tomber disgracieusement. Le temps se suspendit, les horloges cessant leur concert entêtant pour laisser place à un silence digne de la plus sainte des églises. Pas un son. Pas un souffle. Pas un bruit. Avant la plus violente des tempêtes.

Sa main entrava sa gorge, la serrant si fort qu'il lui était impossible de respirer. La mort vint l'étreindre de ses bras glacés, ses membres se tétanisant sous la panique et cette fin toute proche. Pourtant, la mort n'avait rien de bien effrayant comparé au regard que lui lançait cet homme.

\- Une raison ?! Me fallait-il une raison ?! Je vais vous la donner cette raison qui vous est si chère ! Ils ont touché à mon frère! Ils lui ont fait du mal ! TOUS ! Ils devaient mourir vous entendez ! Et même la mort n'est rien comparé à ce qu'a vécu Sasuke ! RIEN DU TOUT !

L'air emplit ses poumons sans qu'il n'y prenne gare, lui brûlant la trachée et le faisant tousser. La tête lui tournait, son souffle se caractérisant en un halètement plaintif et saccadé alors qu'Itachi retournait auprès de sa future victime. Empli de rage et fureur, il l'observa comme la pire des atrocités, son estomac se nouant sous la violence des émotions qu'il ressentait. Et sans prévenir, il se pencha vers le garçon et lui ouvrit le ventre de sa lame. Un cri dans son dos lui parvint, ne le dérangeant même pas pendant que ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux horrifiés de sa proie. Qu'il aurait voulu l'entendre rire à cet instant.

Mourir. Ils devaient tous mourir. Eux qui avaient fait du mal à son frère, qui n'avaient fait que le briser et le blesser. Eux qui l'avaient torturé, traité comme un moins que rien. Ils méritaient juste la mort. Et Itachi les avait tué. Tous. Les uns après les autres. La première fois, il avait agi sur un coup de tête, croisant par hasard ce lycéen qu'il avait découvert dans la chambre de son cadet. Il l'avait suivi, traqué et coincé dans une ruelle avant de l'étrangler. Son corps mou était ensuite tombé sur le bitume froid, la pluie s'écrasant alors sur son crâne tandis qu'il se retenait de rire à gorge déployé. Itachi l'avait tué... et il avait aimé ça.

Puis il avait fallu caché le corps. Cela avait pris du temps au jeune de découper chacun de ses membres, de les mettre dans un sac et de les jeter dans un incinérateur, à la sortie de la ville. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés entre la mort du garçon et son incinération, chose qui embêta grandement le brun. Ce fut pourquoi il engagea un mercenaire pour l'aider dans ses « nettoyages », puis plus tard, un local pour s'amuser tranquillement avec ses victimes. Parce qu'Itachi préférait de loin prendre son temps pour faire hurler et pleurer ces proies plutôt que de les éliminer rapidement. Cependant, à cet instant, _elle_ désirait juste en finir.

Sa main, couverte de sang, alla retirer le bâillon du blond qui n'émit aucun son. Le choc et la peur lui avaient coupé la voix, le réduisant au silence. Et le professeur criait bien assez pour deux. Quand il sentit une présence dans son ventre, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Le liquide chaud et poisseux dégoulina de la plaie, le rapprochant dangereusement de la fin lorsqu'Itachi plongea dans sa bouche, ses propres boyaux. Écœuré et épouvanté, le jeune homme voulut hurler d'effroi et de douleur mais le brun ne n'en lui laissa pas le temps. Il fourra l'organe un peu plus dans la gorge du garçon dont les yeux désorbitaient, son corps convulsant frénétiquement avant de s'arrêter. C'était fini.

Ikeda avait regardé la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Il avait hurlé, crié, vomi puis crié encore sans que cela n'y change quoi que se soit. Itachi avait tué le garçon. Il l'avait tué. Et pourtant, alors qu'il se redressait le visage apaisé, les mains ensanglantées et les lèvres tordues en un sourire naïf, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce jeune homme était fascinant. Dans l'horreur et la mort. Dans la folie et la fureur. Itachi était fascinant, cruel et terriblement triste.

\- Pardonnez-moi Ikeda-san, lança le jeune homme avec un sourire affligé. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Il le faut...

Les yeux noirs jusque là emplis de démence étaient alors dénués de toute chose. Son sourire, doux et cruel était à présent faux et abattu. Quant à ses larmes, elles reflétaient la grandeur de son désarroi et de sa détresse. Pauvre enfant. Le diable lui-même l'avait enfermé dans son piège et l'avait rendu fou. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Pas lui, même alors qu'Itachi se plaça devant lui, prêt à lui ôter la vie.

\- Je vous pardonne Itachi, murmura le professeur en souriant, la lame pénétrant lentement dans son ventre. Je vous pardonne...

Et alors, _son_ rire éclata, tel le pire des abcès.

_.oOo._

_o_

_.oOo._

_Mon petit monstre. Mon cher petit monstre._

Il avait chaud. Comme en plein été. Un été caniculaire, sans souffle d'air ni brise pour l'apaiser. Il avait si chaud qu'il en suffoquait.

_Oh amuses moi. Amuses moi encore._

Son corps semblait piégé, s'enfonçant dans ce qui devait être des sables mouvants. Il allait se noyer et mourir, l'angoisse se faisant une place dans sa poitrine. Il allait mourir...

_Oh s'il te plaît. Fais le pour moi. Fais le. Fais le !_

Il crut que son cœur allait sortir d'entre ses côtes et s'en allait loin, très loin. Pour ne plus subir cette souffrance. Pour ne plus éprouver cette douleur. Il voulait partir, loin de tout, loin d'ici. Loin d'_elle_.

_Écoutes moi ! Si tu ne le fais pas, il mourra !_

Était de l'eau ? De la sueur ? Ou du sang ? Il ne savait pas. Le liquide tombait sur sa peau, glissait sur ses bras et ses jambes, créant des sillons ardents. Peut-être était-ce de la lave, ou du métal en fusion. Ça faisait mal... si mal...

_Itachi !_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sa respiration haletante et sifflante remplaçant le silence apaisant de la chambre. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front brûlant, l'une de ses mains passant sur son visage humide alors que l'autre restait crispée sur les draps bordeaux. La nuit enveloppait toujours la maison, plongeant chaque pièce dans la pénombre et l'obscurité. Itachi n'y voyait rien, ses prunelles étant légèrement brouillées par des larmes salées qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

\- Itachi...

Un frisson zébra tout son corps, sa tête se tournant d'un coup vers la voix à sa gauche. Malgré les ténèbres qui engloutissaient la chambre, le jeune homme pouvait sentir la présence de son amant, ainsi que son inquiétude et son trouble. Une main posée sur son épaule, il attendait en silence une réponse, le cœur battant à tout rompre quand Itachi se redressa alors sous son regard inquiet.

\- Itachi ?

\- Ça va... juste un cauchemar.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, soucieux et fixa son aîné allumer la lampe de chevet. Une fois ceci fait, le jeune directeur s'assit sur le matelas, reprenant son souffle tout en se débarrassant de son t-shirt humide, l'utilisant pour effacer les dernières gouttes de sueur qui lui collaient à la peau. Chaude et moite, chaque centimètre carré qui la composait le démangeait, une partie de lui voulant tirer dessus pour s'en défaire alors qu'une autre avait extrêmement froid. Un tremblement prit finalement chacun de ses membres, lui arrachant un tic contrarié quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse avec hésitation.

\- Tu es certain que ça va ?

Les billes noirs du jeune homme n'eurent même pas à se poser sur son cadet dans son dos pour voir à quel point il était perturbé par son état. Il était rare qu'Itachi fasse des cauchemars aussi violents qu'ils arrivaient même à réveiller son frère. C'était normal que Sasuke soit inquiet, surtout alors que ses propres songes dérangeants avaient disparu. Mais s'il savait... si il connaissait l'origine de ces rêves atroces, serait-il aussi inquiet ? L'enlacerait-il encore de cette façon, avec autant de tendresse ? Le regarderait-il avec tout cet amour qu'il lui vouait ? Le cœur d'Itachi se serra.

Ses bras le libérèrent de l'étreinte de son cadet avant de reprendre le corps chaud et puissant de celui-ci contre lui. Instinctivement, Itachi se colla contre son torse tout en l'allongeant sur les couvertures, sa tête se nichant dans son cou. Des mots passèrent entre ses lèvres, intriguant l'adolescent qui l'enlaça alors plus fort, le piégeant dans un cocon protecteur. Les dernières effluves de son cauchemar s'envolèrent, laissant place au calme et à la tranquillité.

\- Tout va bien Itachi. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

Les doigts graciles se resserrèrent dans son dos, lui rendant son étreinte avant de le plonger dans un profond sommeil, sans rêve ni peur. Une nouvelle nuit auprès de sa moitié, de son autre, son âme-sœur. Une nouvelle nuit contre son cœur.

_Itachi..._

Blanc. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Ni ciel. Ni terre. Juste un néant blanc comme la neige.

_Mon garçon._

Et _elle_. Habillée d'une longue robe noire, _elle_ était là, au milieu du néant. _Ses_ perles profondes l'observaient avec douceur et amour, le déstabilisant tandis qu'il s'avançait vers _elle_ d'un pas lent. Les mains tendues, _elle_ l'appelait de _sa_ voix cristalline et douce comme du velours, l'enjoignant à _la_ serrer dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

_Mon petit monstre._

_Son_ sourire. Si doux. Si tendre. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Itachi avait tant aimé _la_ voir sourire, l'entendre rire, chanter, parler. Juste parler. C'était amplement suffisant. Le simple son de _sa_ voix ravissait son cœur, lui apportait joie et bonheur. _Sa_ voix. _Son_ rire. _Son_ sourire. _Son_ regard.

_Mon cher petit._

Mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Pâle copie gracile et fugace. Reflet d'un passé perdu. Fantôme d'une époque révolue. _Elle_ n'était rien, au milieu de ce néant. Rien d'autre que l'expression de ses désirs les plus sombres, ses vices cachés, ses travers et ses péchés. _Elle_ était sa honte, sa folie, sa faiblesse.

_Ne penses pas cela. C'est faux, tu le sais._

Ses yeux se baissèrent, fixant ses pieds nus. Faux disait-_elle_ ? Il n'en était pas si sûr.

_Arrêtes. Ne penses pas ainsi._

Comment devait-il penser alors ? Lui qui était devenu fou. Lui qui avait perdu la raison. Lui qui était tombé plus bas que terre et qui n'avait pu se relever. Il devait croire que tout ça n'était pas un mensonge, qu'il avait raison ? Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? Même l'espérer ?

_Mon enfant. Mon garçon._

_Ses_ mains glacées encerclèrent son visage, l'obligeant à _la_ regarder. _Elle_ semblait si triste, si affligée. Ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute, _elle_ n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute...

_Ce n'est de ta faute non plus. Ce n'est pas de notre faute._

Alors sur qui jeter la faute ? Sur tous ses hommes ? Sur ce pauvre professeur ? Sur Sasuke ?

_Non. Pas Sasuke. Pas mon petit._

Mais il fallait bien que ce soit là faute de quelqu'un non ? Il fallait bien un fautif...

_Oui. Lui. C'est sa faute. C'est de sa faute. À lui qui m'a tué._

_Son_ sourire s'agrandit, devenant dément. L'espace alors blanc se teinta de noir et de rouge, n'étonnant pas Itachi qui tenait toujours la femme dans ses bras. Il y eut un grondement, un éclat de tonnerre et une violente bourrasque de vent quand la tempête se déchaîna soudain, séchant ses larmes amers.

_C'est de sa faute. Oh oui de sa faute ! Regarde ce qu'il lui a fait. Ce qu'il nous a fait. À moi. A toi. À ton frère. C'est sa faute. Sa faute !_

Quittant ses bras, _elle_ se mit à danser, _sa_ robe devenue rouge sang virevoltant sous les vents de plus en plus puissants. _Elle_ semblait marcher sur eux, gracieuse comme une ballerine sans cesser de rire à gorge déployée. D'un œil morne et défait, Itachi _la_ regardait, sentant sur ses mains et ses yeux ce liquide chaud se déversant du ciel.

_Oh mon petit monstre. Donnes m'en encore. Encore !_

_Elle_ riait, joyeuse et cruelle. _Elle_ riait comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire jusque là. Comme il ne l'entendrait jamais vraiment rire. Là où _elle_ était réellement, _elle_ ne pouvait décemment plus rire. Ni sourire. Ni le regarder. Non, _elle_ ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre, à part manger les pissenlits par la racine.

_Mais je suis là._

Il n'y avait pas de doute. _Elle_ était là, devant lui. Mais _elle_ n'était rien d'autre qu'une invention de son esprit détraqué, de son âme brisée et bouleversée. _Elle_ n'était qu'une copie déréglée et défectueuse. Une sombre copie.

_Mais tu m'aimes quand même, pas vrai ?_

Doux et tendre. À nouveau. Le blanc avait repris sa place, mais le sang lui, tâchait toujours ses mains. Itachi le sentait ronger sa peau et s'insinuer dans son corps, empoisonner son esprit pendant qu'_elle_ se remettait à danser. Oui, il l'aimait. Dieu, qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Bien plus que sa propre vie. Mais qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer ?

Légère et élégante, _elle_ revint vers lui et l'entraîna dans _sa_ danse, _son_ rire cristallin leur servant de chanson. Une valse lente et entêtante, comme _son_ rire mélodieux. _Ses_ longues mèches noires dansaient eux aussi, tournoyant et virevoltant au même rythme que _sa_ robe. Qu'_elle_ était belle. La plus belle de toutes. La plus cruelle aussi. Et la plus sadique. La voix de sa folie. La raison de sa déchéance. La cause de ses tourments. Qu'elle était belle. Si belle...

Et _lui_... _lui_ qui ne disait rien, _lui_ qui avait toujours été avec _elle_ et qui n'avait rien fait pour changer tout cela, les regardait danser d'un air funeste et grave.

_Pauvre imbécile._

Un rayon de soleil effleura sa joue, le sortant de ce rêve pénétrant. Peu désireux de quitter la couche, Itachi se serra davantage contre le corps dans ses bras. L'étreinte le retenant prisonnier lui répondit timidement, un faible soupir lui parvenant avant qu'un baiser ne soit déposé sur son front, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Encore un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle matinée à ses côtés. De nouvelles heures dans ses bras. Itachi était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, l'homme le plus comblé. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, un enfant criait. Il hurlait si fort, déchargeant sa peine et sa détresse que n'importe qui aurait dû le voir et l'entendre. Oui, n'importe qui. Si seulement _elle_ n'avait pas été là. _Elle_ qui l'aimait. _Elle_ qui le torturait. _Elle_ qui n'était plus là.

Une larme coula de ses iris sombres, le souvenir de cette femme lui déchirant le cœur. Sasuke le serra plus fort, estompant sa peine mais ne faisant, hélas, pas disparaître _ce_ rire dans sa tête et son esprit. Non. Rien ne _la_ ferait disparaître. Rien. Parce qu'_elle_ était son sang, sa chair et son âme.

_Oh mon petit monstre. Mon tendre petit monstre. Mon fils adoré. Je t'aime tellement._

* * *

_TADAA ! Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Non ? ... BOOUUUH !_

_Non sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il révèle (normalement, si j'ai bien fait les choses) les points les plus sombres de l'histoire et vous devriez avoir saisi ce qui se passe dans la caboche de notre brun préféré (en plus que c'est un sacré foutoir)_

_Et comme je le disais la semaine dernière, il s'agit du dernier chapitre. Et oui, c'est (presque) fini -bah il reste l'épilogue, je pouvais pas conclure l'histoire comme ça._

_Je ne vais pas faire de gros remerciements ici mais je tiens tout de même à vous remercier d'être arrivé jusqu'ici et d'avoir suivi ma fiction. Si vous l'avez aimé, apprécié, détesté (?) n'hésitez pas à me le dire par une review (même si ça fait trois lignes) ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Je vous fais de gros bisous mes petits lynx et on se dit à la semaine prochaine pour la fin !_

**_RAR :_**

**\- Sophie MD : **_Wouah ! Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à une review moins d'une heure avant la publication de ce chapitre x) ! Purée, ça me fait tellement plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir. Merci, vraiment. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu sois totalement prise dans l'intrigue. Je dois dire que tu es la deuxième personne (je crois) à me dire que les personnes ont leur vrai caractère et franchement, ça me choque parce que j'en ai tellement pas l'impression x) Mais je vais y croire davantage. Et... j'ai pas de mots en fait. Juste merci !_


	14. Epilogue

En avance sur l'horaire. Je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez pour cela ^^

**RAR** :

_\- Sophie DM_ : Merci ! Encore une bonne grosse montée de plaisir, ça fait tellement du bien x) Je suis vraiment ravie que tu penses ça de mon histoire et de mes personnages (surtout de Sasuke. C'est mon personnage préféré alors comment te dire que ta remarque m'a fait plaisir !) J'espère que la fin te plaira (et qu'elle plaira à tous hein ;) ) et je te remercie à nouveau pour ta review. (P.S : je ne sais pas si psychodémoniaque est une attaque de pokémon mais ça sonne bien x) )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Il est plus simple de nier la vérité que de la regarder en face._

**Épilogue**

_Cinq ans plus tard_

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour manger ce genre de trucs.

Le rire d'Itachi se répercuta dans la rue, faisant se retourner deux ou trois personnes qui reprirent leur chemin en sourcillant. Le directeur n'avait que faire de leur opinion et continua de se moquer de son second, celui-ci terminant la bouteille de lait que le chef du restaurant lui avait généreusement donné.

\- Je te connaissais plus résistant Kakashi, fit son supérieur avec amusement.

\- Ne te moques pas de tes aînés, vociféra l'argenté en faisant la moue. C'est juste insensé de manger des plats aussi épicés.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Le rire du brun les suivit jusqu'à la voiture de celui-ci, garé quelques mètres plus loin. Chacun avait pris son véhicule en sortant de leur dernière réunion de la semaine, sonnant l'heure de vacances qu'Itachi avait attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience. Non pas que les accords avec leur nouveau partenaire italien lui déplaisait, mais il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver sa maison et l'amour de sa vie.

\- Deux semaines...

Le soupir de l'argenté fit sourciller son supérieur, un sourire se dessinant alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il récupérait les clefs de sa voiture.

\- Je vais tant te manquer ? lança l'homme avec moquerie.

\- Me manquer ? Et comment, maugréa son second pour la forme. Je te signale que tu me laisses le dossier italien et le coréen sur le dos.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, déclara Itachi, confiant. Tu as bien tenu un mois sans ma présence. Et le bâtiment tient toujours debout.

\- Très drôle.

Le directeur ria à nouveau, agaçant légèrement Kakashi qui ne pipa mot. Il le laissa faire, appréciant le son de sa voix et l'air enjoué qui peignait son visage. Depuis qu'il connaissait le brun, l'assistant ne l'avait jamais vu autant rire et sourire que depuis son arrivée dans l'entreprise. Puis la réconciliation avec son frère cadet, Sasuke, avait grandement participé à ce changement. En quelques mois, le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans était devenu à la fois un grand PDG, un homme droit et sûr de lui et un ami précieux. Il était vrai qu'il arrivait encore à l'argenté de le materner et le couver, mais Itachi avait su se tailler une place dans le monde hostile du monde du travail et d'adulte dans lequel il avait été propulsé à la mort de son père.

À ce jour, Itachi était un très bel homme de vingt-neuf, ayant troqué sa queue de cheval basse contre une coupe courte plus à la mode, arborait un sourire ravageur et un air à la fois malicieux et sérieux que les lignes sous ses yeux ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Pourtant, malgré cette apparence magnifique, une chose clochait. Une chose que Kakashi n'avait jamais réussi à exprimer.

\- J'y vais.

Sortant de ses pensées, l'argenté croisa le regard pénétrant de son supérieur qui lui tendait la main. Un peu dans la lune, il la serra fébrilement, amusant Itachi qui le secoua un peu avant de le lâcher pour rejoindre sa voiture. La portière claqua, le moteur gronda et le bolide s'engagea dans la rue, amenant le brun jusqu'à chez lui. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, apportant avec elle son lot d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Kakashi passerait sûrement la soirée à regarder des films ou à discuter avec son ami d'enfance, un petit rictus étirant ses lèvres pendant qu'il entrait dans sa voiture, poussant le journal qu'il avait récupéré le matin. Encore une soirée comme toutes les autres.

« _Tokyo en pleine terreur. Le meurtrier sévit toujours._ »

_.oOo._

_o_

_.oOo._

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment dans son dos, lui faisant hausser un sourcil tandis qu'il retirait son manteau et ses chaussures. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les gonds faisaient des siennes, Tayuya s'étant vue chargée de régler ce problème. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas rempli sa tâche. Itachi grimaça. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Un air de Kreutzer emplissait le salon, un violon s'élevant doucement dans le silence de la pièce déserte. Quelques livres étaient posés ça et là, abandonnés par le propriétaire des lieux que le brun s'empressa d'aller trouver à l'autre bout de la bâtisse. Parcourant le couloir, Itachi put sentir les odeurs de peinture et d'huile, un sourire barrant ses lèvres pendant qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce préférée de son cadet.

Cela devait faire trois ans qu'il avait fait construire cette annexe, grande de quinze mètres carrés. Elle était née d'une demande de Sasuke, après leur retour d'Italie où Itachi avait du se rendre pour affaires. Ne pouvant se faire à l'idée que son cadet reste seul plus de trois semaines dans cette grande maison, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Alors, quand Sasuke découvrit Venise, ses canaux, son architecture et ce peintre un peu fou dans un coin de rue, l'envie d'avoir un atelier le prit aux tripes. Depuis lors, il s'était adonné à la peinture avec passion, délaissant parfois ses pinceaux pour son violon ou son piano et était connu dans le monde entier.

Itachi attrapa le jeune homme par la taille, celui-ci observant son dernier tableau avec mécontentement. Ses mèches brunes, descendant d'ordinaire jusque sur ses épaules, étaient relevés en un chignon haut, permettant au plus âgé de dévorer la peau tendre de son amant. Un gloussement lui parvint, le faisant à nouveau sourire quand Sasuke se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu rentres tard, remarqua le jeune homme une fois le baiser rompu. Il est minuit passé.

\- J'ai fait un détour pour te prendre de la peinture, tu disais ne plus en avoir assez. Et tu connais Yahiko, il prend toujours tout son temps pour faire quelque chose. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne terminerait jamais de remplir ces fichus pots.

La bouche du plus jeune se colla d'instinct sur celle de son aîné, lui communiquant sa joie et son affection. Itachi y répondit avec ferveur, approfondissant l'échange tout en serrant davantage sa moitié dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es le meilleur, susurra Sasuke tout en mordant sa lèvre.

Un petit rire quitta la gorge du directeur, ses mains se calant sur les hanches de son cadet qui se laissa faire. Très vite, leur étreinte n'eut plus rien de chaste, le jeune homme soupirant bruyamment sous les caresses d'Itachi qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. L'air sembla surchauffé, Sasuke n'arrivant plus à se tenir debout lorsque son amant le souleva de terre et le porta hors de la pièce.

\- On aurait pu faire ça ici, gloussa presque le brun.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le faire dans toute cette peinture.

\- Moi je trouve que tu es extrêmement beau quand tu es couvert de cette peinture, murmura la voix grave du jeune homme.

Ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, lui indiquant qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. Et quand Itachi le poussa sur le divan du salon, le surplombant de toute sa stature, le brun comprit parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas pu aller plus loin dans son état.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, juste des caresses fiévreuses et des baisers explicites. Bientôt, on n'entendrait plus que les plaintes lascives de Sasuke, les râles puissants de son amant et le morceau de classique joué par le lecteur cd. La pièce s'emplirait de leur désir et leur fièvre, l'air chaud les enveloppant pour les laisser dans le cocon doux et protecteur qu'était leur amour.

Mais _elle_... _elle_, continuerait de rire, de le torturer, de le tirailler. _Elle_, qui était toujours là, qui ne l'avait pas quitté et ne le quitterait certainement jamais. _Elle_ réclamerait le sang, la douleur et la folie. _Elle_ demanderait la terreur, la peur et la perfidie. _Elle_ qui l'aimait tant, attendrait son tour, comme toujours et viendrait briser ce cocon qu'il avait créé. Avant de le laisser profiter de ce bonheur factice, de cette joie illusoire et cette vie tissée de mensonges. Itachi le savait. _**Tous**_ le savaient. Ce jeu qu'était devenu sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Et quand il se briserait, _elle_ serait la première à rire et à se moquer... et _lui_, le premier à le condamner.

Oh oui, Mikoto serait la première à rire, Fugaku le premier à le blâmer. Et Itachi n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Mais ce jour viendrait quand de ses mains périra l'être le plus cher de sa vie. Quand son amour mourra sous son joug. Et quand les cris et les larmes remplaceront les rires et les airs de jazz.

_Mon petit monstre. Mes tendres petits monstres. Jouons encore un peu._

* * *

_Et voila ! C'est terminé. C'est la fin._

_Ca fait franchement bizarre. J'ai dit tellement de choses durant cette histoire, j'en ai omis beaucoup également. J'ai ressenti tellement de choses aussi : de la joie, de la frustration, de la tristesse. L'écriture, la lecture et la publication de cette fiction m'a pris du temps, de l'énergie et une grande part de moi. Et c'est terminé..._

_Mais tout a une fin et c'est avec un peu de tristesse que je tourne la dernière page de cette histoire. Je suis heureuse de vous l'avoir livré, que vous l'ayez apprécié, suivi et même aimé. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et d'être arrivé jusque-là. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu reprendre cette histoire, si j'ai pu la finir et si nous en sommes là._

_Alors, je ne m'étendrai pas plus et vous dis encore un énorme merci !_

_A la prochaine pour une nouvelle aventure._


End file.
